Reborn
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: Everything changed the moment Clarke was taken prisoner by a rogue grounder with the name Bellamy, in exchange for the freedom of her ex-friend Jasper. Despite her fears and reluctance, she slowly befriend him and comes to see the true person he is within. However there are people that set out for them, ready to split them apart at any cost.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

 _Everybody has a past. A story that explains how people are who they are and how it reflects on them in both the present time as well as the future time. Some have pasts that are filled with joy and happiness, while others don't. Some even have pasts that are a mix of both good and bad. But nevertheless, the past does not define us. Well, not as a whole anyways._

 _I know this. Heck, I preach this to anyone who asks or feels incredibly haunted by their pasts on the Ark or on the terrible things that has happened since we came down on the ground, but every time I say this I feel like I'm lying. Not necessary to them, but rather to myself._

It started just like every other day down on the ground. Well, except you know being at war and fighting for survival. The last few months had been hell, and even the aftermath of it all was like walking on eggshells, but still Clarke Griffin found the current peace and the silence unnerving. _To be honest, the peace is just a major joke that keeps on going._

Sighing defeated, she closed her eyes for a second before she continued walking through the crowd of people on her way to the medical area, while ignoring the disgusted, fearful and scorning looks that was focused purely on her.

Ever since she came down to the ground she had been forced to take responsibility and make hard and difficult decisions on the behalf of her people. No one else signed up to do it, but who could blame them, especially since it had been the adults that had decided to send down a bunch of kids locked up in the Sky Box to see Earth was survivable. It was from here, she and the rest of the delinquents had to fight and survive through the harsh reality of the ground as well as dealing with the Grounders, which in the end ultimately led to her making the most difficult choice of her life when she irradiated Mountain Weather in order to save her people after being captured by the Mountain Men and used for their experiments. _That action caused everyone, even my own people, to scorn and fear me. My friends, while grateful that I saved them, no longer felt comfortable enough to be around me. Jasper went as far as to spit in my face and broke all ties when my decision led to the death of his love, Maya. It was after that I could no longer continue leading and just pulled back and allowed the adults, mainly my mother and Kane, to deal with everything. Cowardly, I know. But I just couldn't do it anymore. Not when the whole experience left me lost and broken._

Honestly, she wanted to skip work, in fact she would rather run away than being forced to be around people that hated or resented her. However she felt she owed her people to help, especially after everything she had put them through, hence why she took one last defeated sigh before she put on her game-face and walked into the hospital wing. Her mother was already there, dealing with a patient when she came in and silently started on her chores, making inventory of the medical supplies. She frowned when she noticed the unused seaweed, but refrain from saying anything. The Ark didn't look too kindly to the medical practices from the ground, and every time she had tried to mention its value she had been promptly ignored, so she stopped trying. And it wasn't like she was going to use it, not when no one wanted to be treated by her.

Hours went by and many people stopped by the hospital wing, of course no one acknowledged her, and just as she was about to leave after finishing her shift when a frantic Monty came in. "Oh thank goodness, you still here. I need you help."

 _My help? That's new._ Clarke looked at him with a gaze filled with confusion and slight curiosity and said warily, "Why? What's going on?"

"Jasper is missing." Monty said fearful. "We have searched the entire place, but we can't find him anywhere. He's not in the camp."

 _Oh no. That's not good. Ever since the whole Mountain Weather showdown, Jasper has been what you would call a loose cannon on a suicide mission. He has done gotten himself in fights and went as far as engaging in verbal confrontations with less-then-friendly grounders, who doesn't trust or wishes to have this peace between us and them despite what Lex…I mean what the Commander decided, where he was lucky he managed to get out with his life intact. But then again, that was probably his aim, to get himself killed._ Clarke knew that Monty knew what exactly Jasper was doing if he wasn't in the camp, and was obviously worried for his best friend's well being as well as state of mind, but she couldn't help feeling happy that he had felt desperate enough to ask for her help. This was probably the first time in three months that anyone had spoken to her without rejection and awkwardness.

"He can't have gotten very far," Clarke said firmly. Then began walking out of the hospital wing, with Monty following close next to her. "We'll split up and search the woods for him. He may not see me as his friend anymore, but he is still mine. And I'll be damned if I just let him die."

* * *

One step…

Two steps…

Three steps…

Crack!

His head snapped instantly in the direction of the sound and quickly got up on his feet. Someone had trespassed on his hiding place, the only place where he would be safe and isolated from everything in the outside world, including the people that wouldn't hesitate to kill him should they ever spot him anywhere else. It was his safe haven, his home, and someone had the gall to trespass regardless of the warnings of what would happen should anyone enter his place without permission. _Such fools. Don't they know by now that entering my domain means their life and safety is not assured? I guess not._

Nevertheless he had to go and deal with the matter. Making sure that the threat was clear and the punishment for not bidding his warning would be severe. So without hesitation or second-guessing, he retrieved his sharp knife and his trustful gun before he began hunting for the intruder.

* * *

As it turns out it was easier said than done to look for Jasper and prevent him from doing something stupid. The forest was big and it would take days before they could possibly uncover every inch of the place, but Clarke was stubborn and wouldn't stop until she found her old friend, well and alive. However as she was trekking through the hundreds of trees, alone, Clarke noticed disturbance on the branches, both on the trees and the discarded ones on the ground, and followed the path that led to the darkest and most dangerous part of the forest. _Heda and the other grounders warned us that under no circumstance were we allowed to enter this part of the forest. No sure why exactly, although it was part of the reluctant peace agreement that we at least were warned about possible dangers ahead, but it was clear that whatever lied beyond this path could lead to our possible death. Which might be what Jasper is aiming for._

Stupid idea, that much she knew, but still she walked down the path regardless of the dangers up ahead and found quickly her surroundings become darker and darker the farther she walked. Soon it was so dark that she could barely see what was in front of her, hence why she didn't see the uneven and slippery ground until she tumbled down and rolled down what seemed to be a steep slope. Everything was just spinning and it felt like the trip down lasted a lifetime and more until she hit bottom, quite hard in fact.

"Ow…" Clarke whimpered, rubbing her throbbing head and made a quick assessment that she didn't sustain any major injuries. Then she proceeded with getting up on her feet again, brushing of the dirt on her clothes when her gaze glued on the location that was right in front of her, behind an old and damaged electric fence. _Oh my God!_

It was a town, or at least it used to be at one point. The events that happened ninety-seven years ago had damaged and left the town broken and inhabitable. Pieces of roof were missing, window glass were shattered and were scattered all over the place. There was even ripped fabrics lying around like savage beasts has taken a round on it. But nevertheless, the sight both fascinated and horrified her as she found a small hole and carefully crawled under the fence before she entered the hollow town in search for her friend.

Her steps were slow and careful as her gaze twisted and turned for every sound and noise she heard. _But can blame me? From Day One on the ground someone or something has tried to kill us. And while I for one prefers to be alive thank you very much, I need to do something to confirm my suspicion that Jasper was indeed somewhere around here. Normally that would involve shouting his name, but what are the chances that he wouldn't try ignoring my calls? Not so great. Still I got to try something._ So she gathered up her courage and said loud and clearly, with a small trace of worry. "Hello? Is anyone here? Jasper?"

No one answered, not that she really expected anyone let alone Jasper to do it, but still she hoped that her friend would at the very least say or do something that reassured her that he was okay and alive. It was then she thought she heard something, a whine or whimper. She waited to see if she indeed heard it or if her mind was really playing a trick on her. Then she heard it again, only this time it was louder and sounding like someone was in excruciating pain.

"Jasper!" Clarke exclaimed as she ran in direction where she thought she heard the sound. And she found herself in front of a building that had an old and cracked sign that said 'Sheriff Station' and quickly entered it, without any concern or regard about the possible threats inside.

* * *

 _There is definitely something wrong with this kid._ It didn't take a genius to see that this kid that had trespassed on his place was not someone he knew or recognized from one of the other clans, based on the way he looked and the way he acted. But it wasn't until after he captured the kid and he was up close to him that he noticed what exactly was wrong with him. _His eyes. They are broken and hollow, like he has seen things that have ruined him inside and out. However the scariest part is that they show no fear or regard for self-preservation. It's like he wants to die._

No one deserves that, no matter what they have seen or done. That is why he chose not to give the kid exactly what he wanted, to die for nothing. However he didn't give the kid the same courtesy when it came to inflict pain in order to remind him that every action has consequences.

He wasn't sure how long this particular reminder took, but the kid was covered in blood and injuries from top till toe and was whimpering in excruciating pain when he heard someone shouting outside. He didn't recognize the voice, but he noticed that the kid responded and tried to make more noise in order to be detected. _I need to plan this carefully. If I let whomever out there comes to me then I can take them out in one stone, along with the kid. No questions and no more trespassers, it's perfect. So the only thing I have to do is to hide and then strike when he or she least expect to._

Quiet and swiftly, he stepped away from the kid and hid in a dark corner, where he could without being detected unless he wished it, and just waited and watched as the scene unfolded.

* * *

When she saw Jasper tied up in that tiny jail cell, covered in blood, all though and care went straight out the window, except coming to her dear friend's rescue. "Oh my God, Jasper! What happened? Who did this to you?"

Jasper didn't look at her, his eyes were so damaged that he could barely opened them up, but he move away from her when she touched him. He was conscious, however with his major injuries there was no way he was going to be able to be so for much longer.

"Clarke…you need to go." Jasper said, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "The one that…did this to me…he's not a…"

 _He?_ Clarke wondered. _Who is he? And why would he attack Jasper? _"Look, I'm going to take you back to camp to have you checked out. Everything is going to be fine."

Jasper made some protesting noises, which she promptly ignored as she tried to untie the ropes that was until an unknown voice interrupted them and said, "Are you sure about that?"

Then the next thing she heard was the sound of a gun being loaded, followed by something being pressed against the back of her head.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked the first chapter of this new story. The inspiration behind this is Disney's new live-action Beauty and the Beast as well as the trailer music that's called _Reborn_ by Really Slow Motion, but I will warn you that I won't follow the canon to neither series and rather try and make it something entirely my own. So hopefully you like it and will respond to it by giving reviews, favourite and/or followings. I'll very much appreciate it if you do and it helps motivate me to continue to write this. **

**Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.** **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

 _What in the world is this creature?_

 _That was the first thing that struck my mind the second my eyes lied upon her. Never have I seen someone with hair as light as the sun or skin as fair as snow like hers before. And at first I thought she was a beautiful illusion, a figment of my imagination cause I couldn't think of any tribe that had people with physical features like hers, but the idea was quickly disregarded when she, unnaturally calm I might add, stood up and turned around despite the threat I posed on her._

 _It was only then when my gaze met hers that she and the kid had something in common. Both of their eyes, besides the difference in eye color, were broken and hollow like they had been through something that would forever haunt and plague their minds. However unlike the kid, this girl was staring at me with strength and defiance that I didn't expect to see at all. Well, that and that she was very quick and rather excellent in pushing my buttons._

Blue eyes stared at him, filled with determination and defiance, and bluntly said, "Who are you?" She spoke in English rather than Trigedasleng, so it could indicate that she was a warrior like he used to be once, but he found that doubtful considering that both she and the kid spoke it with ease and neither of them seemed to have the usual characteristics one would find with a warrior, especially the ones from the Trikru Clan.

"Bellamy. And your name, Princess?" Bellamy smirked, albeit it was not one of the kind and joking sort. The nickname seemed to push some kind of nerve with her since she glared and fiercely defensive answered back, "Don't call me that. My name is Clarke Griffin of the Sky People."

 _Griffin? Like the legendary mythological creature? Huh, strange name, but fitting name for the princess. Regardless of that, I have never heard about any tribe or clan with that name. So it must be a new one, but how? The Heda would never accept an unknown clan into the Coalition, especially now with the rumors running around that the alliances is unstable._ That is why he didn't relax or put his gun down, cause he found her explanation too hard to believe. "Really, you expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth. Everyone knows that, so either you are stupid or you been living under a rock if you haven't noticed how things have changed these last few months." Clarke said exasperated, which resulted with him beginning to lose the grip of his temper.

"More like living off grid," Bellamy mumbled grumpily. _And it was not by choice either._ "And by the way, Princess, it's not a good idea to insult someone when they have a gun pointed at you."

She shrugged and seemed unfazed by his comment, almost like she didn't care or worry about her safety regarding the indirect threat he just laid on her despite the fact that he was the one in control of the situation and any decision he made could have a consequence on her and her friend's well being. That alone made him grow even more angry and frustrated with her, but it grew even worse when she made a rather unbelievable and blunt demand. "Look, this is how things are going to be. You're going to let Jasper go and take him back to our camp, without hurting him or anyone else."

Bellamy was definitely furious with her now. That girl stood there and commanded him, not asking or pleading, but commanded him to do what she said like she was superior to him. _Of all the nerve! No one tells me what to do other than me._ "How dare you make such demands when you're not even in any position to do so!"

"The same way you dared to take and torture him!" She shouted back, with the same anger and intensity that matched his own. "He didn't know what he was getting himself into. So you could at least do the decent thing and let him go!"

It was only then he lowered the gun away from her and down towards the ground, but it was only to run a disturbed hand over his face before he exclaimed back, "And what! You're going to take his place instead?" _What the hell am I doing?_

That made her shut up, and looked both shocked and surprised at how her demand had escalated to the point where she was negotiating her friend's freedom in exchange of her own, but she closed her eyes for a mere second before she made her decision. "Yes. I'll stay with you and be your prisoner."

Skeptical, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure? Becoming my prisoner could possibly mean getting yourself tortured or worse killed should I decide so." _Stop! Stop this nonsense! I don't want or need a prisoner. I don't want her to be more exact, so why the hell am I doing this?_

Bellamy had no answers to his sudden case of insanity. But nevertheless he had almost expected her or rather hoped that she would change her mind, take her chances and run away, with or without the kid, but she shook her head and chuckled darkly. "I'm sure. If I have to choose between my friend and me then the choice is an easy one, don't you think?"

He didn't say anything. Why should he? On some levels he agreed with her, not that he would willingly admit to that, but in the end it doesn't matter. She was his prisoner, not his friend or companion. So why bother asking or caring at all when the decision was already made?

* * *

This day turned out to be one of those days where she just made all the bad decisions.

One of many bad decisions were her pissing off a rude and hostile grounder, who could kill her in an instant just because of he could, but there was just something about him that just ignited her in the way that she didn't fear him the way she normally would in these kind of situations. _He's an ass. No question about that, but I'll admit he is very handsome to look at, well…underneath those dirty rags of his that made him look more like a bridge troll that I used to read about in fairytales. Let's see now, no grounder tattoos on his olive-colored skin, at least as far as I could see. Nevertheless those weren't the physical characteristics that caught my attention anyways. It was his warm brown eyes, that curly dark brown hair and those adorable freckles that oddly enough reminded me of countless of stars in the sky._

 _Still despite his physical attributes, it didn't change the fact that he was a danger and needed to be dealt with, without putting any more people at risk of course._

That's where another bad decision on her part took place when she made a bargain without thinking things through. It was risky move, not only because the guy she was dealing with was physically stronger than her and had her at gunpoint, but especially because she was not only dealing with both her safety and wellbeing but Jasper's as well.

However she knew that she needed to think about Jasper and his needs before her own, and that he had far worse chances to pull through this ordeal should he continue to remain as this grounder's prisoner than she would on her own. So that is why she made the hard yet somehow easy decision to become this grounder's prisoner in exchange for Jasper's.

 _I'm just surprised that the grounder or Bellamy actually agreed and went along with it in the first place. I mean, the guy probably has no use for either one of us, dead or alive, yet he was willing to do it even when I was being unreasonable and in no position to demands such. Maybe it was an act of pity or of kindness, I don't know. But the question remains how long would these acts would last?_

Clarke sighed heavily and leaned her head back against the wall. She was locked up the jail cell, a reassurance that she would keep her promise and stay put while Bellamy took an unconscious Jasper back to camp. It was a reasonable request, one that she had understood and had no problems following, but being confined in a cell like this only brought back memories of the other times she had been locked up like up on the Ark and inside Mount Weather. _Experiences that I don't wish to relive._

"But I guess that it is the story of my life…" Clarke muttered, feeling the hopelessness over the situation sink in. Then she closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that there was always hope. Maybe if she was kept alive she could figure out a way to escape like she had done in Mt. Weather. However at this point she was just too tired of everything to think and simply fell into a light and restless sleep.

It didn't last long since she woke up almost immediately when she heard Bellamy come in. She lifted her head forward so her gaze was directly faced on him before asked determinedly, "Is he all right? You didn't hurt him or anyone else, did you?"

"No. I dumped him just a few feet away from the camp that you described to me," Bellamy answered, with his arms folded against his chest. "I did, however, take an extra precaution and drugged your friend with a special plant that will obscure his memories about what happened. Just in case he or anyone else tries to find us again."

 _There goes that hope for a rescue party._ Clarke sighed disappointed. It wasn't like she had much hope or expectation that her people would go out of there way to save her, especially considering how they treated her these last few months, but still knowing that she was really on her own was like getting a dagger to the heart. "So what now? Are you going to cut to the chase and kill me now or are you waiting for the perfect opportunity?"

He didn't answer. Instead he unlocked the cell and escorted her out, not without tying up her wrists behind her back of course. Then the two of them left the Sherriff Station together and headed out to the main square, only to begin walking in the opposite direction from the forest and where she had snuck in. That revelation made Clarke grew very nervous but also confused, because everything about Bellamy's behavior, appearance and actions completely contradicts a normal grounder behavior.

He used a gun, a weapon that no grounder knew or was even willing to use, and behaved unlike other grounders in the way that he acted like he was alone and made his own decisions than being part of a clan where he had to follow someone else's orders. _So what is he, a rogue grounder or something? Cause if that's the case then I'm in a lot more trouble than I ever anticipated._

* * *

Bellamy had long since forgotten how to be around other people, especially people around his own age. He had been forced into the role of being the responsible one, thinking about his family and people before his own selfish needs, from when he was very young and he had grown accustomed to it over time. However as he grew older he began wanting freedom and independence, which as one can imagine didn't quite go well with his former clan. _That's to put things nicely to say at least._

But nevertheless, he made an effort to at least treat his prisoner with normal human decency that most grounders like him had a tendency to neglect and took her to the vacant but somewhat habitable house that he was currently in, led her upstairs to one of the many empty guest rooms, and literally threw her on the bed that was covered in dust.

"Hey!" Clarke turned her head and sneered at him. "Is it really necessary throwing me around like a rag doll?"

He just rolled his eyes at her comment. Clearly her spitfire of a personality hadn't changed or tuned down, and he wasn't sure whether he should be annoyed or turned on by it, but he rather pick the former than the latter. Hence why he did his best to provoke her. "Get off your high horse, Princess. I will threat you the way I see fit, and besides you agreed to this when you accepted the deal on becoming my prisoner in exchange for your friend, so stop complaining. I'll be downstairs, preparing dinner and then I will come back to get you." _I'll just have to endure a meal with this girl. No big deal._

Or so he thought, but apparently Clarke had a totally different opinion on the matter and wasn't being quiet about it either. "No. I may be your prisoner, but you aren't the boss of me. You can't decide when or who I should be eating with!"

 _You insolent little…_ Bellamy wanted nothing more to wring her neck. In fact he should just do it and get out of his misery right now, because she was honestly too headstrong and independent for her own good. _Maybe I should just show her who is in fact in charge here?_ "You're eating. End of discussion."

"No. I'm not!" She screamed back, which definitely ignited his temper to the maximum. He was just about to scream back at her, starting a full-blown out argument, but something in the back of his head told him to stop or else he might end up regretting what were to happen. So instead he just walked out of the door, slamming the door shut and locked her up.

So clearly, their new living arrangement weren't up to a great start.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I loved Disney's new live-action Beauty and the Beast, the inspiration for this story, and it made me more motivated to continue writing this. Anyways, hopefully you like this and will respond to it by giving reviews, favourite and/or followings. I'll very much appreciate it if you do and it helps motivate me to continue to write this.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.** **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

 _God, sometimes I wish I wasn't so compelled by my conscience. Okay, fine, I'll admit my conscience haven't exactly been… properly connected or reliable these last few months with you know the whole Mt. Weather thing and the Tondc bombing, but despite all of that I still have and feel my conscience, possibly even stronger than ever before, but then again I could be mistaking my guilt for my conscience._

 _Anyway, the point is that my conscience often gets in the way of what I actually want to do, what I do should be doing like for instance strangle a certain grounder with my bare hands. I mean, seriously, I would have loved to do that simply because he is one exasperating ass that needs to get his ego pegged down several notches. But no, my conscience has to interfere with even the tiniest thing, hence why resulting in me attempting to escape my captivity rather than punching the lights out of Bellamy._

As soon as she heard his heavy and angry feet walk further and further away until it finally disappeared all together, Clarke immediately leaped to towards the only other exit in the room, besides the door of course, which was a single window that had somehow managed keep itself standing despite lack of maintenance over the many years. _Brilliant, I can use this to slide down on a rope made out of bed-sheets or something and then I'm home free._ Clarke thought until she looked out said window and saw that the trip down might be farther than what she first anticipated. There were at least two floors down, no railing or anything that she could grab onto in case she lost her balance or something else went wrong, and the worst part was at the bottom. Sure, the sight of the cold hard ground shouldn't put her in so much distress, but when she saw that patch of medium sized rocks lying there she knew that should she fall and land wrong then the impact alone would either knock her out cold and get discovered or worse case scenario that it would kill her instantly and then get discovered. _Neither of those options sounds very great to me to be honest, but this is the only way and I rather die trying than remain prisoner here forever._ She turned her head slightly to look at the bed before turning her gaze back at the window, her head going a mile a minute. "I'm definitely going to need a lot more rope." _And a lot more time too in case Bellamy comes back, which I'm certain that he will._

* * *

After a quick detour to wash and change into clean clothes, Bellamy prepared a huge cauldron of stew inside the fireplace in the living room, seeing as there is no electricity in the house. Not that he knew how to operate with electricity even if there had been functional electricity, since it really wasn't grounder technology, and the only reason he even knew anything about it at all was that he had read books about it and had at one point taken the broken stove in the kitchen apart just to see how it was supposed to work, not that he understood much besides the basic. _Which is more than what anyone from my old clan, or from any clan for that matter, would know about stuff like that seeing as they are so goddamn proud about their customs, which is ridiculous considering that they follow a culture that is so ancient that it dates back to the dinosaurs, and absolutely detest anything strange or different from their customs. That includes also me._

He immediately froze up by the thought that linked back to his former tribe and past. It was a part of his life that he didn't like thinking about. Nothing good came out of it, besides the usual amount of pain and guilt on his conscience. So he shook his head fast and hard in a desperate attempt to make it go away. When that didn't work, he turned his focus on his newly recent problem that was upstairs and was being unusually quiet. _That's not a good sign. I had my share of experience with women, very lethal and dangerous women I might add, and if there's one thing that I have learned it is that nothing good is going on when they are being quiet._

"I should probably go…" Bellamy said, putting a lid over the cauldron before he literally ran out of the room and up the stairs like a crazy person. It was only when he was just a few feet away from the door that he slowed down his pace, trying to sound and appear like he was calmer and tougher than what he really felt at the moment. _Calm down now. It would be bad if she thought that she had some control over the situation._

Taking one long and heavy breath, he knocked on the door so hard that he was almost certain that the hinges were going to fall apart even without him using his key to unlock the door. "Princess? It's time for dinner."

A moment passed and he waited in suspense to see if she was calmed down enough and was more or else acting like a proper prisoner or if she was actually in process of escaping. He wasn't even sure why he was giving this alien girl the courtesy of actually knocking and asking for permission in the first place, especially since it was his house and he was in charge. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be put on the same level as his fellow grounders, god forbid neither he or them were of the friendly type, but it seemed like the right thing to do, especially if it meant not having to deal with her infuriating personality over dinner.

Finally, after what seemed to years of his life, she answered with a warily tone. "Just a minute."

Again he stood there waiting for her footsteps to approach the door, but it wasn't until he heard the subtle yet loud creak of a window being forced open that he realized what was going on in there. _Shit. She really is trying to escape!_

That definitely made his adrenaline kick in as he quickly retrieved the key from his right pocket and used it to unlocked the door to stop and prevent the escape from continuing. Not knowing at the time what her plan of escape was or how incredibly insane and dangerous it really was.

* * *

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was in medical, literally tied to the bed, and that he was in excruciating pain. The next thing he noticed, with his left eye barely open probably due to a black eye, was his best friend Monty, who was lying next to his bedside, and was in what he assumed to be a light and uncomfortable sleep since he almost immediately woke and said extremely relieved, "Oh my God! Jasper! You're awake."

 _Did you doubt I wouldn't?_ Jasper wondered as he tried to move positions, only to feel pain course through him like a hammer. He groaned in pain as he asked heavily "What happened to me?"

Monty stared at him, both shocked and confused over his question. "You don't remember?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." Jasper replied shortly. "So what the hell happened?" _Which begs the question why the hell I don't remember anything after going outside the campgrounds this morning? Probably looking for trouble no doubt._

"Nobody knows. We all had been out there looking for you for hours and found not a single trace of you. And then late this afternoon someone found you just a few feet away from the camp, injured and completely bloodied. So you were taken to medical and Abby patched you up to her best abilities, but it will take some time for you to be completely healed."

Jasper nodded, but kept a disturbed frown present on his face. The explanation didn't help his lack of memories at all, and while this is the second time something like this has happened to him, but at the very least he remembered snippets.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus back on from the moment he left the camp, but everything seemed just like a big blur to him until something struck his mind and from what he managed to recall it was a conversation.

 _"The same way you dared to take and torture him! He didn't know what he was getting himself into. So you could at least do the decent thing and let him go!"_

 _"And what! You're going to take his place instead?"_

 _"Yes. I'll stay with you and be your prisoner."_

Jasper tried to remember more, even trying more to recognize the voices in the conversation, but his head was giving him a major headache that he grabbed his head and was clutching it like someone was killing his brain cells or something. The pain was so unbearable that he let out a shattering scream that caught everyone, most importantly Abby's attention that she showed up in a controlled yet worried disposition and quickly used a syringe that calmed him down significantly to the point where it made him very drowsy. And before he knew it he was back in the dark world of unconsciousness.

* * *

Clarke learned quite quickly that the window was a lot harder to open than what she originally thought it to be. But she didn't have much time to fuss about it because Bellamy was outside waiting for her, god knows why he was being too strangely civil with her unlike any other grounder she has ever met, but regardless of his motives she couldn't take any chances that it would last. Hence why she was executing her escape plan now when she was alone and knew where she had him.

So once she gave him a reply she leaned against the window, literally forcing all her weight against the glass to push it open while carefully keeping her balance in order to prevent her from falling straight down when it did open. It took a few tries, but everything worked out fine. Well, other than the fact that when she finally managed to open the damn window it gave away a loud noise that she knew he must have heard, since she could heard a sound coming from the door.

 _Shit! He's coming._ Clarke thought in a panic as she quickly gathered up the hand-made rope she had made, using bed sheets and any other clothing she found in the dresser, tied one end of the rope on the bedpost before proceeding with throwing the rest out the window, and was just about then that Bellamy came bursting through the door, quite literally.

Without the slightest hesitation to turn her back around to look at him, she climbed out the window and carefully began making her way down. However something odd happened, it seemed like she wasn't making steady progress towards the ground at all, in fact it was more like the opposite, and when she looked up she realized the reason why. Bellamy had gotten ahold of the rope and was pulling her back up again. _Damn it! Why couldn't he act dumbfounded or something? I mean of all the grounders that have to keep me captive why couldn't be the one that acts accordingly and simply ignores me?_

But just as soon as that thought passed her mind the rope started to rip in the middle, and once more panic and worry hit her right in the stomach. Slowly yet fast the fabric shredded and she began falling down. Clarke closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to hit her, but it never happened. Instead she felt a large and warm hand grabbing and taking a firm hold on her left hand, almost up her wrist, but the weird thing about it all was the strong flaming sensation she felt because of the contact. _I can't explain it. It's like someone lit a flame on me, burning me inside out without actually burning up. It's too much and yet I can't seem to get enough of it. In fact I want only more. But why am I feeling this way?_

She looked up and was shocked to see Bellamy, staring right back at her with a struggling but fearful face. No words were exchanged between them, but in the end there was no need to because their gaze conveyed more than words could ever say. Silently, he pulled her up safely and when she was finally back up in the windowsill she held a firm grip on his body, not wanting to let go, but it was when her eyes fell back on his that the moment between them ended.

They quickly separated from one another, but it appeared that once Bellamy snapped out of the trance or whatever the hell that moment between them could be called he was back to his usual ass-ness. "Well, that was fun. It seems that I have to relay some ground rules to make sure that something like this do not happen again. But for now, I have an idea how to contain you from any further attempts to escape, Princess."

The way he said and looked at her pretty much said it all. She had lost her golden opportunity to escape, and now her right of privacy were on probation for an uncertain amount of time until she could be trusted not to do it again. So it meant that the two of them were going to spend a lot more time together, much to her chagrin. _That's just freaking fantastic!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Anyways, hopefully you like this and will respond to it by giving reviews, favourite and/or followings. I'll very much appreciate it if you do and it helps motivate me to continue to write this.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.** **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

 _Okay, I'll admit that I lost my temper. I shouldn't have. And I probably shouldn't have behaved so angrily and irrationally towards the Princess, especially since I hadn't given her any reason besides allowing her to live to trust me, but after that insane and dangerous stunt she pulled just now could you blame me for being angry? So yeah, I took extreme precautions to make sure she wouldn't be able to escape me again. But I guess handcuffing her to a steel chair might be over-doing it just a little._

Bellamy had seen many angry women in his life, some in battles but mostly in personal confrontations, but he had never seen a woman as angry as Clarke was when he dragged her downstairs into the living room and handcuffed her to a chair. Seriously, she looked similar to a mountain cat, glaring deadly at him, and struggling to break free. However he held his resolve as he turned his back on her to check on the stew before he retrieved two bowls and filled them up, leaving one on the table next to her.

 _God, please help me._ "Eat." Bellamy said angrily. It was an order, not a request. But apparently Clarke didn't see or get the memo because she glared first at the bowl and then turned her focus on him. _Why couldn't I have just accepted a cooperating prisoner instead of this spitfire?_

"No, thank you." Clarke declined, and then turned her head away. "I don't have much of an appetite you know being handcuffed to a chair and all. And besides, I'm left-handed I can't use a spoon with right one without making a mess."

The admission was unexpected to say the least, in fact he had to blink his eyes a few times just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating this, but his eyes narrowed and he could feel his mood grow even more sour. _Tell me again why I keep her around? Cause she's been nothing but trouble from the moment we met and I can't see that's going to change any time soon, especially if she continues making those sassy remarks of hers._

Sighing heavily, Bellamy desperately composed himself before he replied with a sarcastic remark of his own. "Do you want me to feed you? My, you truly are a high and dignified princess, aren't you?"

"You know what you're a smartass!" Clarke said exasperated. And she rose up from the chair in order to put him in his place, only to forget that she was indisposed that particular moment and made a complete fool out of herself as she stumbled back when she pulled the small chain. He couldn't help but snicker at her reaction and felt overall proud that he could easily make her lose control, just like she could do with him. _Maybe that's why I keep her around? At least she keeps me on my toes and actually makes me feel something besides my usual loneliness and worthlessness like I'm dirt underneath someone's shoes._

He shook his head in disbelief before he managed to pull himself together and put away his own bowl and took hers and took the spoon to help her eat. Clarke stared at him, giving him an expression filled with disbelief and reluctance, but must have realized that she was indeed hungry so she finally gave in and sheepishly began eat with his help. He smirked proudly over his feat until the confusion hit in and made him wonder why he was helping, let alone acting kindly to his prisoner who was very much a stranger to him. She must have realized it too because she made one glance at him before she kept her gaze strictly anywhere but on him. So they ate together in awkward silence, with heavy and confusing thoughts lingering in their minds.

* * *

Honestly, she didn't know what to think about Bellamy. For most parts he was a total ass, prone to exhibit anger and violence towards anyone, particularly her, whenever he felt threatened or upset about something, which was pretty much over everything in her opinion. But other times, like earlier when he saved her from plunging in to her death and just now when he helped feeding her, he could be warm and sweet and that confused her to no end. _But I have to admit it's a nice change though, especially since it has been so long since anyone has shown or felt anything but anger, fear or disgust towards me._

Still despite those few moments of warmth and kindness from the dark-haired grounder, Clarke wasn't naïve or stupid enough to think or even believe that he was suddenly growing on her or that they would become best friends any time soon. After all the relationship between them were purely extended to kidnapper and prisoner, albeit neither of them acted very accordingly to their specific roles, but nonetheless the whole situation was just one big and confusing mess. So it came as no surprise that after they finished dinner, he escorted her back to her room like nothing had happened and helped her get to bed, and not in the sexual way even though he did handcuff her hand to the bedpost, then left to go and sleep in his own room wherever it was. While lying on the bed she began thinking of another way to escape or at the very least get her out of the restrains, however after a long and exhausting day like she has had today her eyes wasn't cooperating, so it didn't take long between her head hitting the pillow that her eyes closed shut and she ventured into the land of dreams and nightmares.

* * *

Between her taking care of her patients and being responsible for their people along with co-leader with Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin barely had time to think about her daughter. Things have been estranged but civil between them, although she had to admit that she had a hard time comprehending and accepting her daughter's actions surrounding the whole Mt. Weather event and the Tondc bombing and honestly was a little terrified over how the ground had destroyed her little girl. _But was it really the ground that destroyed her? Or was she already broken from the moment she learned the truth that I, her own mother, had accidently caused her father's death when I told the council about his intentions to tell the public about the critical information regarding the Ark's deteriorating life-support systems?_

She wasn't sure and while she told both herself and Clarke that maybe there was no good guys in life, she couldn't forget the line her daughter had crossed. Sure, she could forgive her daughter easily, after all she was still her daughter and she loved her very much, but she could never forget it. _Not that I or anyone else in camp was willing to let her forget even for a second what she did and what her actions had cost everyone._

Nevertheless Abby didn't worry over her daughter's lack of presence until Kane stopped by late that night, after she just finished putting Jasper to sleep. "Good evening, Marcus. Final checkup before going to bed?"

Kane nodded his head, his expression not betraying what he was thinking or feeling, which was pretty typical him really. "We need to be on the safe side. After all our truce with the grounders are fragile at the moment, so we have to take every precaution to make sure everyone here is accounted for, especially after what happened today with Jasper."

"I hear you," Abby answered, giving him a small encouraging smile. "But you visited earlier so you already know who is here, so is there any particular reason why you came back here?" _Besides checking up on me like you have done several times these last trying months._

"I'm afraid there is. You see, I've taken everyone's whereabouts into account. Except for…Clarke's." Kane said firmly. "We can't find her. I mean I have searched everywhere around camp, asked people around the camp, but no one has seen here since this morning."

The revelation took her completely by surprise. "She's gone?" She had previously been standing, but due to the shock of the news made her legs tremble, forcing her to sit down on the nearby stool. "How? When? Where is she?"

"We don't know, Abby!" Kane finally lost his cool and threw his hands frustrated in the air. "Like I told you we have been searching and we will continue to look for her, but I want to ask you if it is possible that she might have I don't know… run away?"

A part of her wanted to deny his assumption, because she knew her daughter and she would never have disappeared like that without telling her, but the words were lost in her mouth as she thought back on it and realized that it was a possibility considering that's what Clarke wanted to almost immediately after the whole Mt. Weather thing was dealt with. She wasn't completely certain why her daughter didn't run then, but considering how things have been for her up till it was entirely possible.

"It is possible…" Abby replied, unable to look him in the eye when she said those feared words escape her mouth. "But it is also possible that a grounder might have taken her, right?"

Once again Kane nodded his head. "Yeah, but if she really did run away then I rather wait and see if she come back on her own before I talk to Indra and end up starting another war with the grounders. You know we can't afford another conflict, at least not right now."

 _As much as I hate to admit it he's right. We can't fight another conflict, not with how things are right now. Everyone needs time to heal and recuperate, and find some kind of normalcy in this messed-up world we landed ourselves in. Starting something with grounders would prevent that; possibly make things even worse than what they already were. That is why I can only hope that Clarke's okay and that if she did run away then she would return soon._ Abby sighed defeated and silently nodded her head. Kane left shortly after that, leaving her alone with concerns for her wayward daughter's safety and wellbeing and hope that she would come back.

* * *

Unable to stop his thoughts from going haywire, Bellamy decided to stare aimlessly at the ceiling until his brain became tired and he could finally go to sleep. So much had happened in such short period of time that he had no clue which leg to stand on. Clarke was an enigma to him, something he had never ever encountered before. _I can tell by looking at her that she's strong and willful, great traits for a leader and a warrior, but not so great traits for me to deal with in my current situation._

 _But the thing is I can see there's something else in her, buried underneath everything that drives me insane about her. Something had happened to her; something very bad and very serious that broke her spirit down. But what exactly happened to her and that friend of hers that left them just broken shells of themselves?_

His questionable thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud and heartbreaking scream coming from outside his bedroom. It didn't take a genius to figure who was screaming and where the scream was coming from.

So he got out of bed and headed back to Clarke's room, opened the door and found the tiny blonde trashing in the bed, crying and screaming her lungs out. Bellamy quickly guessed that the girl was having a nightmare, especially when he saw that her eyes remained closed despite the ruckus, and from the looks of things the nightmare must be a very bad one. Without thinking about it, he sat down on the bed next to her and tried to talk and calm her down, partially because he pitied her and partially because he was starting to get really cranky and simply wanted her to stop screaming like a freaking banshee. Unfortunately, nothing changed in her behavior so he took a chance and wrapped his arms around her waist, fighting of her struggling hands, and began hushing and talking soothingly into her ear. "Shhhh…Princess. It's okay. Everything is okay. I know you're scared, but listen. Fear is what fear is. Slay your demons when you're awake, it won't be there to get you when you sleep." _That's what my mother used to say that whenever O or I had nightmares when we were kids. I just hope that it will also work on Clarke._

He said those words over and over until she finally stopped screaming and relaxed in his embrace. "That's it, Princess. That's it." He sighed relieved as he tentatively brushed away tears stains on her cheeks. "You're okay."

"…No…" Clarke muttered helplessly, her eyes still closed and deeply asleep. "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

 _Sorry? What are you sorry for?_ Bellamy looked down at her confused. However she didn't offer up any explanation, leaving him with yet another set of questions in his mind. _Apparently I wasn't wrong about her being an enigma. Clearly, there's more to her than what meets the eye. Which begs the question what happened to her? Why does she carry such heavy pain and guilt in her heart? And again more importantly why do I have the urge to hold her in my arms and comfort her, chasing the pain away?_

* * *

The next morning, Clarke woke up feeling lighter than she ever had these last couple of months. In fact it was probably the best night sleep she has had in months. _That's strange, but definitely not unwelcome._ She thought, and turned in bed to find the sunlight streaming in from the window, lighting up the room, and that both of her hands were free and lying on the top of the bed sheet. _What the hell?_ One of her eyebrows rose suspiciously. It didn't make any sense why Bellamy would show up at her room last night and free her from the only restraint that kept her from running. At first she thought maybe his intentions for his visit were anything but honorable, but when she pulled away the sheet and found herself still fully clothed that idea was quickly disregarded. _This doesn't make any sense. What other reason would he have to be in my room and remove the restrains?_

But she quickly figured out what was going on when she got out of bed and began making an assessment of the room, to see if something had changed since last night. There were nails hammered into the window, preventing her or anyone else from opening it without having a tool at disposal. Clarke just stared angrily at the window, meanwhile wondering how in the world he managed to do it without waking her up. _Oh, that sneaky Bastard!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Anyways, hopefully you like this and will respond to it by giving reviews, favourite and/or followings. I'll very much appreciate it if you do and it helps motivate me to continue to write this.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.** **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

 _Certain words have a tendency to get around. Regardless of what it is and how much you try to keep it contained. So it shouldn't come as a surprise that the whole camp knew in mere minutes that Clarke was gone, especially since Kane and the other grown-ups involved were no exactly good at keeping it a secret in the first place when they searched every nook and cranny of the place, but still when that news began to spread beyond the boundaries of the camp it was then we realized how big of a problem Clarke's disappearance really was._

Raven rubbed both sides of the temple in attempt to smooth over the growing headache she was enduring. Nothing had changed these last couple of days; in fact everyone except her, Monty, Abby and Kane pretended that everything was right as rain now that Clarke was gone. And to be honest, even she wasn't sure whether she was upset or happy that her friend was no longer around to remind her and everyone else about the hell that happened a couple of months ago.

She and Monty were the only friends Clarke still had left that didn't blame her for everything. After all they too had played a significant role taking Mt. Weather down, Monty for helping Clarke with the system controlling the radiation throughout the facility, meanwhile her part had been pushing Clarke into being and continuing to be the leader at the time when bad things were getting to her and she didn't want to lead anymore. Not that Clarke needed much of her interfering since her friend managed pull her strength together on her own despite the excruciating circumstances that would have prevented it. _Most people, myself included, would certainly have broken down after Lexa's betrayal, but Clarke didn't. She continued on, eventually saving us all, but instead of receiving gratitude for her efforts I along with everyone else thanked her in the worst possible way._

In the end, the whole experience and the memories that came with it were just too much for any of them to handle. So instead of comforting one another, she and Monty pushed Clarke away, leaving her all alone to face the disgust and scrutiny from the rest of the camp.

 _And now she's gone and no one knows if it was out of free will or if she was taken. Argh…I hate this So many questions and no answers._ Raven thought to herself when Monty walked in to her workshop, looking more flustered and agitated than ever. "Hey Monty. What's wrong? Is Jasper okay?"

"He's still sleeping, but that's not why I'm here. Words are going around camp that Kane has just talked to Indra about Clarke. I was about to go down to question him about what she knows and I thought that you might want to be there." Monty said, literally tripping on his feet in anxiety. As soon as her friend's name was dropped from his lips, Raven was quick on her feet moving as fast as she could, which was unfortunately not fast enough even with her leg brace on, but they quickly got out of there and began frantically searching for Kane.

Luckily for them, it didn't take long for them find him because it was common knowledge that Kane was never far from Abby's side and vice versa. And once they did find him he and Abby were already in the middle of what would seem to be a heated discussion, most likely about Clarke. "…She's my daughter, Marcus. We need to find her!"

Kane tried to calm her down, not with much luck unfortunately, until he finally saw her and Monty and let out a relieved exclamation, "Yes, I know, Abby. But we need to think things through…Oh, Raven, Monty! What are you two doing here?"

"We heard about Indra. So tell us, what does she know about Clarke?" Raven asked impatiently, although her voice gave away her concern. Her feelings were going off the charts in concern for her friend's safety and wellbeing and seriously hoped nothing bad had happened to her. _But based on the heated discussion he had with Abby just now, I say the chances are not in our favor._

Kane and Abby exchanged glances, unsure whether they should tell them the truth or not, but Raven wasn't going to give them the option to hide or deny what they knew. After all they had sent a bunch of kids down to the ground to see if it was survivable, without thinking or knowing the risks and dangers, so they were in no position to withhold information that was crucial for them to know.

Moments went by where no one said or did anything, but after a while Kane sighed heavily and finally gave in to their demands. "Indra didn't know much, but what she did tell me is concerning."

"What is it?" Monty asked.

"Apparently we aren't the only ones who are out there looking for her…"

* * *

 _Everything I do just seems to wreck and crumble at my feet whenever I make these stupid and rash mistakes. Don't ask me how I do it, cause I have absolutely no clue, but one way or another I just end up burning whatever bridge I have or that's in my way. You don't believe me? Fine, just take my decision to nail Clarke's window in the middle of the night after comforting her when she was having a nightmare as an example of one of my stupid and rash mistakes that I've been talking about. Why you ask? Well, you see that particular decision of mine caused a very dramatic change in our arrangement/relationship…_

A couple of days passed since that first night and things were pretty tense between him and the Princess, and not the good kind either. Unlike most people in their situation, he and Clarke would fight and argue about everything. It didn't matter how big or small it was, everything turned out to be one big mess every single time. Hence the heat and the new sudden dislike they had for each other.

 _And the worst part is that fear and control, the two key elements in a kidnapping/hostage situation, has no effect on her whatsoever_. _Nothing I do, whether it is yelling at her or holding her at gunpoint, seems to work. She defines me and continues to push and challenge me like no one else I've ever known, besides my sister of course. But now that I think about it her defiance isn't the really the problem, at least it isn't my problem with her. No, the problem is what I did and felt when I comforted her during her nightmare. It was so raw and frightening to me that I, in order to protect myself, responded by pushing her away, which ultimately caused our relationship or whatever the hell we are to deteriorate._ Bellamy thought quietly to himself before he shook those disturbing thoughts away and turned his focus back towards the ground beneath him, keeping a close eye on every sound and movement before he would attack his prey. He was out on his usual hunting trips, hunting for animals he could use for food and among other things, and was using his favorite hiding spot up in the trees to get a hold of his prey, without alerting the animals or the people that was wandering around the forest on his presence. However the hunt didn't turn out so well as he had hoped, mainly because he was too distracted thinking about his new blonde roommate, but also because something was chasing the animals away. He didn't know what, at least not right away, but he found out quickly once he began listening in on the two deep voices talking in Trigedasleng just a few feet away from the tree where he was hiding in.

"Are you certain that Wanheda is somewhere around here?" One of them said stonily calm. _Seriously, can't these people show a little more life and emotion than that of a stone?_ "Are you certain that she isn't with people? I mean, that's why no one from the other clans has seen or heard from her since the mountain fell."

Bellamy didn't recognize the either one of the voices, but he distinguished that they were warriors based on the way they spoke the whole cold and detached manner. But he just couldn't tell for certain which tribe these warriors came from. The Mountain Men didn't speak that way, in fact they never spoke at all, and while he had little to no knowledge or interaction with the Sky People, with the exception of Clarke of course, so that left with the only reasonable explanation that those two were from one of the twelve clans. _But the question is who and which clan? And more importantly who is this Wanheda and why would these bozos be out here looking for her?_

He put his questions in the back of his mind and continued to listen the on-going conversation, hoping to get the information and answers he wanted without interaction or giving away his position.

"Word is that she's gone." The second one answered, sounding as stupid and brutish as a boar in Bellamy's opinion. "Her people think she has run away into the forest. I believe they are right, and if she is as smart as her people and the Commander claim her to be, then the chances are that she's around here somewhere. And once we find her and kill her then we'll have the power to command death."

 _Seriously, they believe that killing someone gives power? How stupid can you get?_ Confused and overall annoyed by the mere stupidity of human kind, Bellamy shook his head and leaned against the tree and waited until the two grounders were completely gone, at least from hearing distance. He had gotten some answers, but not the important ones. But then again beggars are not choosers as the saying goes.

Nevertheless, he decided to cancel the rest of the hunting trip. He wouldn't risk exposure that would possibly end with his death if they recognized him. _And with my reputation, there's no way they wouldn't recognize me. Thanks to the many rumors circling around, most of them true unfortunately, I can't live with my life intact unless I become a hermit. Not that that's even an option anymore considering I now live with the most difficult human being, besides my sister, in the whole world._

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily just by the mere thought about the blonde woman back home, but he quickly pulled himself together and began climbing carefully down the tree while keeping a watch on his surroundings. Once his feet were safely planted on the ground he began trekking back towards the house, with his gun pulled out and ready to fire in case he met any surprises along the way.

* * *

As she got closer, her heartbeat picked up in anticipation and dread of what awaited her. Clarke knew what she was doing was wrong and more importantly dangerous, especially if Bellamy caught her doing it, but what would you expect when you're a prisoner who is allowed to go anywhere inside the house except his bedroom? _He locked me up here and left. So I got to have something to do in the meantime, and the way I see it investigating is the only thing. Well, that and causing mass destruction, but I find investigating both cleaner and simpler._ She was curious as to what he could possibly hide, but she was also looking for another way to goad him and argue with him just to prove that she wasn't a weak or willing to submit to his control. _It's crazy, I know. But being around him, arguing with him just sparks something in within me that I thought was gone forever when I killed all those innocent people. Maybe that's another reason why I'm deliberately going against his one and only rule, to learn more about this strange grounder who keeps everything close to the vest._

She was standing right in front of the door, once again weighing the choice of whether she should open the door or not until she gathered up her courage and turned the door handle in one fast and simultaneous motion and walked straight in.

The room itself resembled her own, but unlike hers there was a certain personal touch to it. There were some clothes scattered around the floor, a desk filled with pen and papers, but the objects of her attention was the several drawings that scattered all around the room. The drawings were beautiful and incredibly detailed and most of them were portrayals of a young woman with dark hair. Clarke walked around the room, looking at the drawings with awe when she stopped right in front of one particular drawing that was hanging on the wall, with picture of the same young woman and a guy that looked very much like Bellamy, but a younger and a lot more innocent version of him. _This drawing is amazing. I think that this might possibly be one of my favorites that I have found up till now. It expresses such warmth and intimacy that reminds me of the good old days when Wells was alive and we were happy and close. But I can't tell if the girl in the picture is a friend or a lover, but based on the multiple drawings I guess it is the latter rather than the former._

Her fingers reached out and touched the drawing, feeling the smoothness of the paper on her fingertips and just stared at it for what seemed like hours until Bellamy suddenly exclaimed, "What are you doing here!"

 _Oh God, help me…_ She took a few steps back in fright and her gaze met his, waiting in fear for him to pull out his gun and actually put the bullet through her skull for breaking his rules, but that didn't happen. Instead he walked right up to her and pushed her to the side to look at the state of the drawing like it was a priceless artifact. To him, it probably was just that, which made her transgression a lot worse. "What did you do to it?!"

"Nothing…" Clarke said sheepishly, with a hint of shock, regret and confusion lingering in her voice. However he didn't seem to notice or care for that matter because he was too anger and upset, over what she didn't know, but it was enough to make him throw his arm out and yell out in pure fury, "Get out of here! GO! JUST GO!"

Clarke ran out of the room like her legs were on fire and continued down the stairs and headed straight to the front door. She didn't care whether the attempt to open the most obvious escape exit was successful or not, every thought in her mind screamed that she had to get away not matter what obstacle that was in her way. And as luck will have it Bellamy must have forgotten to lock the door, leaving nothing in her way to escape the lair and captor behind.

* * *

Outrage was an understatement of what he was feeling right now. Bellamy couldn't believe that Clarke would invade and violate his privacy like that, or maybe he did and just felt incredibly stupid to thinking otherwise. Regardless he was furious but also hurt and in pain over the fact that someone, anyone for that matter, had seen the one thing personal about him that he didn't want anyone else to know. _Once I was on my own I made sure no one, besides my former tribe, knew or could track down my personal history and the only person in the world that I care about. If my enemies, which is by the way a very long list of people, would find out about it then there was nothing stopping them from using that person against me._

Running a hand over his mouth and forehead, Bellamy tried to calm himself down. It took some time, but eventually his emotions seemed to have grown numb to the point where he could think straight without losing his mind. It was then he remembered Clarke's absence. _Damn it! I forgot to lock the door. And now she's out there, on her way back to her people…oh god, she's out there in those dark woods with at least two bloodthirsty grounders out there, armed and ready to kill her._

* * *

Clarke didn't stop moving her feet, even when she slipped and almost stumbled into the ground. She couldn't see a damn thing and that thought worried her to no end. It shouldn't really, especially since she had just escaped her captor, but she couldn't help it since she knew that most of the people wandering at this time of night wasn't exactly of the friendly type. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Clarke thought when she suddenly heard at least two pair of feet coming up right behind her. She knew it couldn't be Bellamy, and she was certain it wasn't anyone from her camp due to the enforced curfew courtesy to her mom and Kane, which left with one last option. That it was a couple of grounders and her suspicions were confirmed when she turned around and one of them said, "Wanheda."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I had difficulty writing this particular chapter, so hopefully you all like this and will respond to it by giving reviews, favourite and/or followings. I'll very much appreciate it if you do and it helps motivate me to continue to write this.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

 _In my brief time with the Commander, who I will not name, I picked up the language that the grounders use to communicate with each other. At the time I thought it was a good idea to learn it, after all we were allies and it might help give us some good faith with them, but in the aftermath of the whole Mt. Weather incident I've come to regret it and just wanted to erase the knowledge from my mind along with everything else._

 _Of course, that didn't happen or should I rather say it couldn't happen no matter how much I wanted it to be otherwise. So instead of cutting ties with the language I put more effort to learn it, in secrecy of course since my people are at this point very reluctant to have anything to do the grounders, and surprisingly enough became more or less fluent in it. However there was one word that I didn't know about up until now, and I dare to say that I wish I never learned the word or its significance at all._

Clarke didn't know what to think about this situation. She just stared at the two big grounders in front of her, feeling completely confused by their presence and the name they used to address her. _Wanheda? What does that even mean? Well, I know that Heda means Commander, but why would they call me somewhere along those lines? After Mt. Weather I doubt I was winning any popularity contest with the grounders, not that I would want to consider the circumstances._

"What does that even mean? And who are you?" Clarke asked, putting on a brave face even though she was feeling more or less defensive in those twos company. Whatever reason they had for looking and approaching her it was safe to assume whatever they wanted with her it wasn't good, at least not in her eyes anyway.

"Don't you know your name or its meaning Commander of Death?" The other grounder replied, with a hint of sinister laugh in his voice like he was taunting her. _He probably was and the worst part is that it was working too._ "Your power and reputation is well known through out the twelve clans. That is why we didn't waste the opportunity to seek you out once we learned you left your people."

Her fits balled tightly, suddenly filled with the urge and rage to do serious harm against the two grounders. _It was bad enough that these two called me by that terrible title, throwing it and its horrible memories in my face like all the deaths that I caused meant nothing when it meant everything to me, but to learn that they sought me out for a purpose because of it made me want to gag. Taking innocent lives, even for the sake of survival, is not a game and I would know that since I did just that and lost everything in a blink of an eye._

But while she wanted to harm these two grounders for their vile behavior, Clarke knew that the odds were against her. She couldn't fight them, due having no weapon, upper body strength or any fighting experience, nor could she run away from them because they were bound to be faster than her. They also had the advantage of knowing and being familiar with the forest, whether it was dark or not. So a successful escape was definitely not in her favor, but despite the odds she wasn't willing to stick around to find what their intentions were for seeking her out, although she assumed it wasn't to keep her alive and well.

So without any reservation she turned around and began to run as fast as she could. The two grounders didn't waste time coming after her, anticipated that she wasn't going to go quietly along with them. One of them ran around her in order to cut her off while the other stayed back to apprehend her. And their plan worked out perfectly to point where the second grounder managed to grab her from behind and lifted her off her feet, but what they didn't count on was her kicking and screaming like a wildcat. _Hell no! If you two think I'm going down that easily then you got another thing coming for you._

She managed to kick the grounder in front of her in the face, a short-lived victory personal for her, but the injured grounder retaliated punching her across the face. She winced in pain when his fist met her cheek, but that act didn't stop her form continuing to fight back. She waited until he was close enough and then slammed her forehead hard against his in attempt to knock him out. That didn't work out as planned either, and the only thing she gained for her effort was a headache as well as cut on her forehead with blood seeping down from it. The grounder she assaulted grabbed a hold of her legs, preventing her from attacking and struggling any further. "In order to gain her power we need to kill her now. Someone might hear us and then they will try to get her power for themselves." _My what?_

The other one, the one who was holding her down from behind, nodded and literally threw her down on the cold hard ground and was hovering over her to keep her from struggling and escaping his grasp. _Oh my god, help me!_ Clarke felt fear swirling up her skin and making a tight knot in her stomach, especially when the grounder she attacked leaned over with a knife in his hands. _This is it. I'm going to die here. After all the hell I've been through these last couple of months, I'm actually going to die here in a dark forest alone…_

She wanted to prepare herself, remain strong even in her weakest hour, but she was terrified out of her mind. She didn't want to die, not now and not without at least trying to make amends for her mistakes, but clearly that wasn't in the cards for her. So with a stone-cold gaze she stared at the grounder right in the eyes and waited for blood to be spilled and her life drained out of her. But once again life took her for an unexpected loop, especially when the loop came in the form of a certain grounder named Bellamy.

* * *

He felt stupid for going after her, especially since she was the one who decided to leave, but then again he did scare her and ultimately forcing her to flee into the dark dangers that rested upon those woods. _So thanks to my guilty conscience I'm out here, trekking in the dark woods, searching for a princess who I have absolutely no responsibility over. I must be insane._

Still any angry or exasperated thought he had towards Clarke vanished the moment he found her and saw her lying on the ground, with blood on her face, and two grounders holding her down and one of them were holding a knife that was just about to slice her throat. He stood there for a second, completely shocked by the scene until seriousness of the situation hit him like a punch to the stomach and an angry fire inside of him just ignited. _What…How…HOW DARE THEY! HOW DARE THEY DO THIS! ATTACKING AND ATTEMPTING TO KILL A DEFENSELESS GIRL!_

That thought made him furious. He may not like the Princess very much, especially after all the crap she had pulled, but he wouldn't stand for anyone, let alone a couple of bloodthirsty grounders, to harm innocent and defenseless women and children. So he pulled out his gun in one quick and simultaneous move, aimed and then shot the grounder with the knife right in the shoulder without any hesitation. It was only after that shot that he realized that he had inadvertently drawn the attention as well as the threat to himself.

 _Shit._ Bellamy thought as he made his way for cover behind a couple of trees when he saw the two grounders getting up on their feet and pulled out their weapons, ready to attack him with everything they got. He took a sneak peek from his position to see the two grounders whereabouts before he made another few shots. Then he hid behind the tree again, listened and waited for a counter attack. _Shooting blindly in the dark doesn't help me very much, except me wasting a lot of bullets. You need a plan, Bellamy. Think, damn it, think, how do I get out of this?_

A snap from a discarded tree branch on the ground alerted him of someone on his right side, close to his position, possibly too close for his liking. He knew that he needed to get rid of the enemy closest to him, but doing so would leave him open for a sneak attack from behind, which he was certain he wouldn't be able to counteract with his gun. But he was willing to take that chance, simply because he was risk-taker, albeit a very stupid risk-taker with nothing to lose besides his life.

Bellamy stood there for a moment, gathering his courage before he leapt out of his hiding spot, with his gun armed and ready, fired his gun with everything he got. The grounder he was shooting at was the same one who had held a knife against Clarke's throat earlier, something that oddly enough gave him even more incentive to kill that man. It took a few tries and misses, but he managed put several bullets in that man's chest. The grounder looked struck, which Bellamy thought was due to shock or something related to it, but that idea went straight out the window when the grounder said his dying words in Trigedasleng before falling dead on the ground, "Blood King…you're the Blood King."

Bellamy flinched by the sound of that name, but didn't let his face betray his reaction and simply stared at the dead man with cold but enraged eyes. _The Blood King. God, that's a name I never wanted to hear again. It brings back bad memories on how I actually earned that name, torturing and killing people on the Heda's command like a mindless machine. It's a part of my life that I'm not proud of, not back then and definitely not now. I have tried to walk away from that name and its past, trying to forgive myself for the countless of people that has suffered from my hands, but just like now it's seems to find its way back to haunt me._

In the midst of his thoughts, Bellamy was so rattled by his old nickname that he forgot for a second that there was another grounder to worry about. And it wasn't until he heard the familiar yet scared voice of his headstrong princess, who must have stayed on the ground where he found her before the fight started, shout out, "Bellamy! Look out!"

A second later, he found himself in a chokehold and being dragged out into the clearing. His hands were struggling to remove that meaty arm from his throat, which led to him dropping his gun on the ground, but the attempt was futile due to the difference in strength and built. The fact that his opponent was bigger and stronger compared to his lean self made things significantly more difficult than what he would have liked.

 _Come on, come on, I can't give up now._ Bellamy tried to think of a plan, any kind of plan or idea that would help him at least get out of the chokehold, but found it extremely difficult due the lack of air and exhaustion. He could hear Clarke crying and shouting to let him go, which made absolutely no sense to him why she would do that or even care about his life but he didn't take time to questioning it, instead he focused back on trying to get out of the hold. However his consciousness was dropping and all signs of fight in body and mind began vanish. That is why he, or the grounder for that matter, didn't notice Clarke crawling away out of sight nor did notice that seconds later she stepped out, with his discarded gun in her hands, and aimed it at the grounder in question. "Drop him. Drop him right now!"

 _What the hell is she doing? Does she really have death wish or something?_

* * *

It has been a long time since she held a gun. Around three months, give or take, and yet she still felt the same heaviness that she did the last time she held a gun and used it to kill another human being. _Now I'm about to use it once again in order to save her former kidnapper's life._

Clarke stared and waited for the grounder who was holding Bellamy in a chokehold to drop him on the ground and turn his full attention on her. But he didn't and only tightened the hold around Bellamy's neck. Fear and fury was building up inside of her, coming so strong and so fast that she didn't wait or hesitate to pull the trigger. Only nothing happened. She tried again and again, but quickly came to realize that either out of bullets or there was a faulty in the mechanism. Regardless, she was in deep trouble, hell Bellamy life was at stake, so she did the only thing she could think of. She threw the gun right at the grounder's face, which made him drop Bellamy immediately on the ground, but the happiness was short-lived as the man quickly pulled himself together and headed straight towards her. _Oh crap. He's coming after now. Great, that's what I get for not thinking things through._

She took a few steps back, creating as much distance as she could without running away, but the grounder was closing in on her. She made herself once again to be an easy and open target, with no ways to go or so she thought when she heard Bellamy cry out before he flew up right behind the grounder and took him down on the ground.

They struggled and rolled around on the ground, beating the crap out of each other. Blood was spilt and bruises were forming, but there was otherwise no way of telling who was winning in this fight. That is until the grounder found an opening to retrieve a hidden knife from his boot, forced Bellamy underneath before he used every strength he had to closing the gap between the knife and Bellamy's throat.

"Bellamy!" Clarke screamed, feeling this unexplainable fear, terror and helplessness for Bellamy's life. _Please, please no. Don't let him die. I can't…I can't have his death on my conscience too._

Then the tables turned when Bellamy grabbed a hold of the knife, blood dripping from his hands after cutting himself on the blade, and used everything strength he had left to overpower the grounder and used his own knife and stabbed him right in the neck. The grounder fell and died from extensive blood loss seconds later, leaving her and Bellamy as the only survivors of this encounter.

She and Bellamy stared at each other for a second, neither one of them said anything, before he swayed and lay down on the ground, completely unconscious. She got up on her feet, but found herself debating what she was going to do. Now that the threat was gone she could run back to camp, but doing so would mean leaving Bellamy vulnerable and alone in the woods. _I want to run, god knows how much I want to go, but he needs help. He needs my help._

She knew what she was going to do; she knew it even before he collapsed. She approached him and leaned over to say with a soft voice. "Bellamy…I need you to help me. You have to stand so I can bring you home."

His eyes flickered tired and confused, but he heard her perfectly cause he muster all the strength he had left and helped her to carefully shift his arms over her shoulders, using her body to support his body in order to stand upright. Then they proceeded walking slowly in direction of the hidden and abandoned town and his lonely house.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Hopefully this chapter is filled with a lot of action for you guys, cause personally I don't think I'm very good at writing such scenes, but regardless of my opinions hopefully you guys all like this and will respond to it by giving reviews, favourite and/or followings. I'll very much appreciate it if you do and it helps motivate me to continue to write this.**

 **And fair** **warning to the next chapter, it will contain little to no Bellarke moments, but I promise that the chapter after that will. So hopefully you will read it despite lack of Bellarke.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

 _If there is one thing that my people and I have noted several times while interacting with Sky People, it is that they judge our lives and our culture. In fact, the Sky People or Skaikru as we like to call them, would talk behind our backs and say things like how our ways of living is harsh, cold, even inhuman and that we don't understand something as simple as kindness or empathy._

 _Perhaps, that's true. But that is how we survive, and has survived for almost a hundred years. It works for us, even if no one else sees it or understands it. That's why our ways are not going to change just because a bunch of naïve and inexperienced children thinks they know better than us._

 _But begs the question how any of us can live, let alone survive with one another when there are too much tension and bad blood between us?_

Indra didn't like changes. More importantly she didn't like unanswered questions that could pose as a threat to her people, which is exactly what she got when two of her scouts returned back to camp with information that there had been an altercation in the woods during the night. According to them, there were clear signs of a struggle in that clearing, two ice nation grounders were dead and the only evidence left behind the surviving victor was one of those tiny machine weapons that the Sky People were so fond to use. _If a mere Skaikru managed to kill two ice nation grounders on his own then I have to admit that I'm impressed, as much as it infuriates me to do so. And I suspect I know exactly which one it could be too, especially since there's only one Skaikru out there whose whereabouts is still unknown._

However when one of her scouts showed her the weapon in question she discarded any further thought that it was Wanheda who had fought with the two ice nation grounders. Kane, the only person out of all the Sky People she actually liked and respected, had been kind enough to show her the different weapons they had and how they marked their guns with an 'X' on the slide. A mark that was missing from the gun used to kill those two ice nation grounders.

 _It couldn't be him…he wouldn't have gotten involved…there has to be some other explanation for this..._ Indra thought to herself, never letting her face betray and show her concerns. _But I know it's him. He is the only one, besides the Skaikru that knows and uses these types of weapons. Although from what I can recall his weapon is much older and rustier than what Kane has shown me, just like this one. So it can only be the Blood King. But why would he attack ice nation grounders?_

 _He explicitly told us that he wouldn't follow orders from Heda anymore or have anything to do with our people ever again. I don't know why he suddenly rebelled against the Heda and the whole tribe. He was and had always been too different from the rest of us with his strange ways and interests, but he was also one good warrior. Maybe one of the best, which would explain why Heda only exiled him for his disobedience, and told him that he could only come back when he was ready to give his full and ultimate loyalty to her. He walked away; never once looking back and never interfered with us again, at least up until now._

Indra knew she had to inform Heda about this right away despite the fact that the incident itself was a minor and insignificant incident, not really worth bothering the Heda when she already had enough concerns on her hands. However she saw it as a necessary thing for her to be at least aware, especially if his sudden involvement would cause further significant problems with the coalition or worse for their people, then certain actions needed to be made to prevent these problems from happening.

So she rounded up the horses and a couple of warriors, leaving her second in command in charge of the camp before she and her entourage made their way to Polis to inform Heda about the event.

* * *

As soon as they crossed the doorframe to his bedroom, Clarke maneuvered Bellamy quickly onto the bed and laid him down. Then she immediately jumped right into doctor-mode and started with taking off his dirty and bloodied clothes on the floor, leaving only his underwear on. _Damn! He does look good underneath those clothes._ Clarke thought to herself, feeling incredibly embarrassed over the fact that she had been checking him out, and tried to ignore it by focusing on locating some clean water and some alcohol she would need in order to clean his wounds. _A task that as it turns out is more or less one big treasure hunt, especially because there's only one bucket of clean water left and absolutely no alcohol in the house as far as I can see. God, it's times like these that I wish I had spent more of my spare time with Jasper and Monty making moonshine._

Sighing heavily, she ran her fingers through her hair and started to question whether she should just forget the alcohol and hope that his injuries didn't get infected. That thought was not very comforting, only brought more concerns for potential infections, but just as she was about to give up and head back up the stairs she noticed a loud and distinctive squeak coming from the floorboard underneath her. _Huh, that's suspicious._ She took a step back and then placed her left foot over the floorboard again and heard the squeak. _It can be poor maintenance, but somehow I don't think so. Bellamy is smart. Well, a smartass, but nevertheless a smart guy who would definitely keep secret and hidden compartments around his house just in case something happened. Leaving his bedroom the only place where his secrets were exposed out in the open._

The thought of what happened in his bedroom the last time brought immediately shivers up her spine, the memory was raw and emotional for reasons she did not know and was more than ever afraid to ask. So once again chose to ignore her thoughts and instead turned her focus on how she was going to remove the floorboards.

It took a few tries to loosen the floorboard, but eventually she managed to remove it and found a dirty bottle of whisky. _He must have found it in one of those abandoned bunkers, like Finn, Wells and I did when we took cover from the acid fog in that buried car._ Her heart suddenly ached by the thought of the two dead boys who had loved and cared about her so much that they both ended up dead, earlier than they should have.

"Stop it, Clarke…Don't go there." Clarke whispered to herself, almost reprimanding herself for bringing up memories that only brought her more pain and guilt than she was already feeling every day for what happened three months ago. "You need to focus on helping Bellamy."

So she went back upstairs and into his bedroom, with both the whisky bottle and bucket in her hands, and then took a clean rag that was lying around and soaked it with whisky before she gently placed the cloth over the cut on Bellamy's hand. His body froze up, but he didn't awaken. _It would before the best if he remained relaxed and asleep while I worked. But he is too self-conscious despite being unconscious, and it is going to be difficult to achieve just that if he suddenly starts attacking himself or me because of it. So I must do something to calm him down and keep him relaxed. The question is only how…_

Clarke would ordinarily have sung or hum a soft melody, but that would only remind her yet another death made by her hands, even though Atom had begged her to kill him to spare him from excruciating pain. So she did the only other thing she could think of, she started to tell him a story that her father used to tell her when she was little. Her voice must have soothed him or something, cause his body quickly relaxed. She smiled a tiny smile before she continued with the story, meanwhile tending him and his wounds.

* * *

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you two?"

Raven and Monty had been in talking happily with Jasper, who just woken up a couple of hours ago, when their injured friend suddenly blurted out that question completely out of nowhere. Confused, they exchanged glances between them before turning their gaze back on Jasper. "What do you mean?" _Are we that obvious?_

"You know what I mean, Raven. Something is going on, something you won't tell me or should I rather say you don't want to tell me, and I would like to know what it is. Right now." Jasper answered, annoyance clearly apparent in his voice.

Raven didn't know what do say. He was right that there was something going on, but she feared his reaction to the information more than anything since he was one of many who blamed and hated Clarke for everything that has happened, not that he doesn't have a good reason to.

After hearing the news that there was bounty on Clarke's head, dead or alive, both she and Monty argued with Kane and Abby that they needed to go out there and look for her. Abby, of course, understood and agreed that they should find her daughter, but she also agreed with Kane's argument that they needed to think things through and not getting involved in with yet another conflict with the grounders, especially since they were not on very good on terms with them. So the adults shot them down, even went as far as telling them that they would handle it on their own. You can imagine neither she or Monty were overly pleased about the decision or their lack of participation in it.

 _That's just ridiculous. We have been down here longer than they have and we know the territory better, so we would have the best chance in finding Clarke and avoiding the grounders. This stinks._ Raven thought exasperated as she tried to direct the conversation away. She put on her most convincing smile and said, "It's nothing…"

"It clearly is," Jasper interrupted. "So stop stalling and just tell me the truth. What is going on?"

There was a nerve wrecking pause where no one said anything, but then again the silence said a lot. In fact, it was so strong that she wanted nothing more than to run as far as her legs were capable of carrying her, but she couldn't do it. This should be a piece of cake for her to do, especially considering everything she has been through and managed to overcome in the process, but the words seems to be stuck in her mouth. _Why? I have dealt with more difficult things than this. So why can't I tell my friend that his ex-friend, someone he despises with a passion, is out there with a bounty on her head?_

Luckily, it was Monty who managed to pull himself together and said defeated, "Alright, we'll tell you. But you are not going to like the topic of the conversation, in fact I understand perfectly well why you wouldn't, but you have to understand why we think this is important even if you don't."  
Jasper looked at his best friend with a skeptical gaze, almost like he was unsure if he really wanted to know after all, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"To put things lightly, Clarke is gone. And I don't mean gone- _gone,_ I mean she left the camp and the grounders are out there looking for her because there is a bounty on her head. Someone wants her, dead or alive, and we have to do something in order to find her and bring her home." Monty explained simply, never once moving or turning his gaze away from his best friend's. Raven did the same, waiting for Jasper to shout out in fury or remain completely indifferent about Clarke's wellbeing. But strangely enough neither of those two things happened. In fact, his facial expression was a complete surprise for both her and Monty, because it showed shock and more importantly fear.

* * *

 _She's gone?_

That was the only thought that stuck by him as he had great difficulty comprehending the simplicity of the situation. Of course, he understood that Clarke was gone from the camp, but due to his damaged and overall strained relationship with Clarke his feelings were one big bag of conflicting emotions. The most recognizable and prominent ones were, naturally, anger and resentment. No surprise there, but it was the other ones. The ones that were buried somewhere deep underneath the shock and anger like concern and more importantly fear. Those were the ones he cared and worried most about ever since he learned the news. And it must have been apparent on his face cause Monty and Raven just stared at him in surprise.

"Jasper?" Monty said suddenly, his voice giving away his concern. "Are you okay?"

 _My body is screaming in physical pain, my head is throbbing and ringing like a room full of church bells, and now you're telling me the one whose responsible for the excruciating pain in my heart is possibly in great danger. Yeah, I'm great. Thanks for asking, Monty._ Jasper thought sarcastically. He wanted to speak his mind just to hurt them, he wanted to hurt Monty especially for helping Clarke with destroying the mountain, but a sudden pain from his head stopped him from doing that and once again snippets of his lost memory appeared in his head.

 _"I'll let you say goodbye."_

He still couldn't recognize the voice, but he could tell it was male. But he lost quick interest in the man as he remembered someone else leaning over him, using a warm and soft hand to sooth and caress his cheek. _"I'm sorry, Jasper. I know that you hate me and will never forgive me for my sins, but know that I'm doing this because I still love and care about you as a friend. Even if you don't see me as yours anymore…"_

Then he felt two trembling arms wrapped around his neck, giving one last embrace before the person whispered gently in his ear as a final farewell. " _And I promise you, I will escape from here."_

That was the last thing he could remember before the whole memory went black and he found himself back in company with Monty and Raven, both who looked more than less terrified for him. "Oh my God, Jasper! You went completely silent and then vanished somewhere. Your hands were shacking and we thought you were having a seizure or something…"

Jasper shook his head and responded reassuringly, "I'm okay. Look, you two obviously wants to plan and figure out a way to help Clarke, so you can leave. I will be all right by myself, heck I even promise that I wouldn't even move from this bed until Doc clears me."

Monty and Raven didn't take his reassuring at ease, then again who can blame them because just mere seconds ago they didn't have any radio contact with him and actually thought he was dying or something, but they left eventually. Leaving him all alone with his thoughts going eighty miles an hour.

 _Could it be that one of the people in my memory flashbacks is actually Clarke? If that's the case then someone have already gotten to her, just because she was trying to spare my life._ He knew what he should be doing. He should tell Monty and Raven, heck even Abby and Kane should know about his flashbacks and his theory about what happened to him, possibly help them find Clarke and save her from some terrible grounder. But the thing is he didn't want to.

Call him spiteful and bitter, but the thing is that he just didn't want her around. It had been pure torture to see her every day around camp, being constantly reminded over what he had lost and was never going to have again. He couldn't forgive and forget, nor did he want to, so if making her stay gone would help him as well as others heal from the damage she had caused then so be it. _I'll keep this revelation to myself for now._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know about the** **lack of Bellarke, which I warned about previously, but the next ones I promise will have a lot more. So stay tuned for more.**

 **I watched the the 100 season finale and I loved it. It was so good, in fact it is probably one of my favourite season finales yet, but so suspenseful and sad that it almost killer. I think I smiled and cried over all those warm yet heartbreaking Bellarke moments. Can't wait to see for next season.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

 _Warmth._

 _That was the first thing I noticed. In the midst of the darkness surrounding me, there was this comforting warmth that I calling me, drawing me like a moth to a flame. It was so alluring, so intoxicating that I found myself craving to be closer, to feel closer to it._

 _It was then I realized that the warmth was in fact a voice. A voice as soft, warm and gentle as the sun on my skin. Yet so strong, independent and powerful like the thunderclouds. Everything about it drove me crazy, in every single way possible, physically, mentally and even emotionally._

 _Who is it? I wanted to know, I had to know, so I followed the voice through the seemingly never-ending darkness and eventually found myself joining the light._

Bellamy slowly opened his eyes and adjusting his eyes to the light in the room, and from there he took in his surroundings and made quick assessment that he was in fact lying in his bed, and not discarded somewhere in the forest like he had expected to be. _How in the world did I get back here?_ His head was going around in circles, trying desperately to recall the events that led him back home and to his bed. He closed his eyes, letting his body relax and stopping his brain from over-thinking the issue, his memories started to flash back and he finally managed to recall the events that had happened in the woods. _Oh, shit! This is bad. No, it is worst than bad. This whole thing is definitely going to bite me in the ass in the worst possible way, I might add, with the grounders, especially if or rather when the Heda finds out about it._

He sat up in bed, just like a troll in a box, and he looked around and was surprised to see Clarke on his bedside, who was equally surprised and caught off guard by his sudden awakening, wrapping a bandage over his injured hand.

 _What the hell?_ Bellamy wondered as turned a questioning gaze at her and said, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm tending your wounds." Clarke answered calmly, although he recognized that small trace of sarcasm in her response, and continued wrapping the bandage over his hand like he had risen up at all. "You got hurt because of me. The very least I can do is to not letting you get sick or die from an infection."

 _If that's the case then why did you run away?_ "If you feel so guilty about it then you shouldn't have run away in the first place." Bellamy said exasperated, quickly losing control of his temper.

He knew it wasn't fair to blame her for what happened, especially since it wasn't her fault, let alone in her control, but due to pent up trauma from the event along with the worry and exasperation of the grave consequences for what his involvement would do he lashed out at the closest thing he could find. Which was unfortunately Clarke, who as one could imagine didn't take his lashing out in strides. In fact she fought back with everything she'd got.

"And if you hadn't scared me and lost your temper then I wouldn't have run away!" She stood up, placed both of her hands on her hips and stared down at him intimidatingly, daring him to try and lash out again, but if he did then she was going to make it perfectly clear to him that if he tried then the consequences was going to be severe.

He cowered slightly, suddenly feeling immense guilt for his words and actions, but were just too proud and stubborn to admit it out loud. Instead he turned his gaze away and the two of them didn't say anything else to each other. Moments passed in this awkward silence before he finally gathered up his courage to speak first and muttered quietly, "Well…now that's out of the way…"

"Yep." Clarke replied firmly. They turned to look at each other again, anxiously waiting for the silence to take over once more, only it didn't. As soon as her eyes met his, a smirk appeared on his face, shortly followed by the two of them laughing together. _It's stupid, I know. But can you blame us? We both went through hell in that forest, fighting, struggling and helping each other out in order to survive. And we didn't even have reason to do it either. I mean, we don't like or care about each other as far as I know. But despite all of that we're still alive because of each other and are actually getting along somewhat._

 _And hey, I'm already starting to like her a lot better now when she's actually laughing with me rather than yelling at me._

He watched as she tried to cover up her laughter, although she was failing miserably, and suddenly came to realize how much her presence affected him. Yes, she pushed, frustrated and challenged him like no other person, much to his chagrin, but there was more to it than that. She was his polar opposite, but she was also his equal. She was different from any girl, hell any person he had ever encountered, and that was not necessarily a bad thing either as far as he was concerned. So maybe, just maybe, he should try to actually getting to know her, to understand her? Possibly even try to trust her?

Clarke finally managed to quiet down, and noticed him staring at her, which made her cheeks turn red. "Um…we need to talk."

 _Right, talking. We were talking. Well, arguing, but who cares. Say something, you fool. And don't screw it up._ Bellamy thought nervously. "Yes, we do. All right… um…okay, I suck at small talk, in case you haven't noticed."

She nodded and gave him a tiny smile that he almost missed. He took her response as a sign to continue with his speech. "I'm just going to dive into it. Look, I know that are situation is peculiar and we have our issues, but after what happened in the woods things are different. Not different bad, just different…what I'm trying to say is that…well, can we start over?"

There was a short pause, followed by Clarke answering in the softest voice he had ever heard her speak, "I would love that."

"Good." Bellamy grinned, nodding his head. Then his eyes moved to the dried up blood from her head, an injury she must have sustained in the forest sometime she had been alone. "Now that you have tended to my wounds, let me tend to yours."

* * *

Sometimes she wished she had her daughter's strength.

Her daughter didn't run or cower when things got hard or difficult, although Abby was sure that her child had wanted to run several times on separate occasions, especially these last trying months, but nevertheless she continued to remain strong and firm and make the right and tough decisions regardless of the heavy price it might have. _Which begs the question if she was in fact here, would she had risked it all to save any of her friends or me for that matter despite knowing the terrible consequences in doing so?_

Abby was almost certain that Clarke would have indeed risked everything; giving up it all for the sake of someone she cared about because that's the kind of person she is. Which is why Abby was so troubled and uncertain in remaining firm in her decision to wait for Clarke and then possibly make a plan that wouldn't cause any further damage to their relations with the grounders.

 _Why is it that I'm constantly in this struggle between being a leader and being a mother?_ Abby thought to herself, sighing heavily in defeat. She was standing by the entrance to the medical wing, completely emerged and lost in her own thoughts that was threatening to take over and bury her in immense guilt. _And why is it that I never seem to choose my daughter, the only thing I have left of Jake, first?_

"I don't know…I really don't know." Abby muttered quietly, and then proceeded with closing her eyes and trying to shut the guilty thoughts out. However she didn't get the time before she felt a big and warm hand resting on the top of her shoulder and a familiar voice asked tentatively, "What is it that you don't know?"

Abby relaxed by his comforting touch and placed a hand over his, without moving or turning around to face him. "Keeping the balance between being a leader and being a mother. No matter what I do I always seem to fail and make all the wrong the decisions at the cost of my daughter's life and our relationship."

Marcus stayed quiet for a moment, obviously weighting and choosing his words carefully before he replied back with a gentleness that tore her with even more confusion and guilt from the inside, "You're talking about the decision regarding finding and rescuing Clarke, aren't you? Thinking whether you are making the right decision or not? Well, if that's the case then I can't really give you the right answers cause I don't really know if what we are doing is the right decision in this particular situation. However what I do know is that you are a good mother, and a great leader for our people, and you're doing the best you can. That's all anyone can expect and ask for in times like this."

 _Somehow I don't think Clarke would agree with that._ She sighed heavily, feeling too tired to continue this dreary conversation. Instead she chose on taking a different approach and bluntly asked, "How long do we have to wait before we can plan and actually do something about Clarke?"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, but his expression didn't light up from its normal state of seriousness. His reaction made her reach the conclusion that yet again he didn't have the answers that she wanted. _But then again, how could he? The way I see it he has one of the most difficult roles around here. He tries to be a leader as well as a peacemaker, going through all lengths to gain some trust from the grounders in order to make living down here a lot easier._

Nevertheless he tried to his best abilities to make out a sensible plan for their next course of actions. They would wait at least three days, giving them more time to work out the schematics and allow Clarke to escape and come home on her own before they might cross troublesome lines with the grounders looking for her.

It wasn't the greatest plan, let alone the smartest one, but it was the best one they got and that was more than enough for her.

* * *

After finishing tending each other's injuries, although it was more her tending his injuries rather than him tending hers since he had absolutely no medical skills whatsoever, Clarke and Bellamy ventured outside and began walking aimlessly around the godforsaken town.

Bellamy took time to show her around, pointing out building and what their purpose had been before the nuclear war, something she found to be incredibly sweet, but other than that neither of them spoke. Hell, they didn't even look at each other, which made things even more awkward between them than it already was.

 _But what exactly do you talk about with your former captor? The weather? That topic would be finished even before it would have begun. So no on talking about the weather. What about asking him about his grounder life, possibly learn why he was here alone? Yeah, that would work if I actually believed he would want to tell me despite our temporary truce. And besides, that conversation topic alone opens up the door to talk about my bloodied life, which is definitely not going to happen for obvious reasons._

"Can I ask you something?"

Clarke was completely caught off guard by his sudden question that she tripped slightly, only for him to catch her arm with his hand and steadying her up again. "What? Of course you can ask me something, but whether you get an answer strongly depends on your question."

"Right, that makes sense." Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. "I was just wondering if you would tell me something about yourself. I mean, you're are so different from everyone else I have ever met, and it's a good kind of different, and if we're going to start things over I would actually like to know you. And don't worry, Princess, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to tell me just like I wouldn't tell you anything if I don't want to. We can start with the little things."

 _Can I? Should I trust him?_ Clarke wondered quietly to herself as they both sat down on the cold hard pavement, with him groaning in pain due to the soreness his body sustained before. _He seems very sincere in his intentions, but can I believe he will accept me once the terrible truth about me?_

Truthfully, she wasn't entirely sure. Many had shunned her; even those she once called friends and family, but when he gave her this soft and encouraging smile all the dreary thoughts that were going around in her mind vanished and she felt her cheeks blush warm in embarrassment.

This was the first time anyone had actually complimented her. Sure, it was weird-ass compliment that could mean many things, but it was hell of a lot better than being called a cold-hearted killer or self-righteous bitch. _Yeah, the latter term is by far the most popular among the people of Arkadia._

Nonetheless it was nice to hear him say that, even more than what she was actually caring to admit, but she quickly ignored those thoughts by responding to his answer instead. "Um…thank you, I guess. And I don't know what to tell you, ever since I came down here things have just changed for me. I'm not the same person I was and I never will be."

Bellamy nodded, but didn't relent with his questions. "What do or did you like to do for fun? I mean there must be something."

"I love to draw. I used to carrying around a sketchbook and some charcoal wherever I went." Clarke answered with a nostalgic smile. _That was one of the many reasons why I kept on drawing the walls in the Sky Box, besides keeping my sanity and boredom in check._ "I also used to love to read, even though there weren't many books around. My dad used to tell me the most incredible stories when I was younger." _Back when he was alive and we all were actually happy._

"What is your favorite one?" Bellamy asked, with eyes filled with intrigue and curiosity.

He was completely overjoyed by the topic of the conversation, which she found peculiar yet didn't bring herself to question, and was literally beaming like a little kid getting his new toy. Not once had she witnessed such interest and enthusiasm from him during the time they had been living together. _I wonder why he's so interested in this?_

Clarke was a little uncertain whether he was being for real or if he was just simply pulling her leg, but she answered him nonetheless in a rather blunt and confused manner. " _Oliver Twist_?"

"Huh, I kind of thought that it would be _Pride And Prejudice_ or _Wuthering Heights_. You seem like that kind of girl who reads books like that, but then again I shouldn't judge considering the fact that I personally prefer history and mythology books."

 _Wait, what?_ Clarke could only stare at him in complete surprise. _He reads? I have never met a grounder who has shown any genuine interest in stories and books. They all are too focused on violence, fighting and survival, which are perfectly understandable considering the circumstances, to care about anything else._

Bellamy was obviously taken back by her surprise as well since he was clearly expecting either a rejection or a scornful look after that admission, but quickly relaxed when she smiled warmly at him. He chuckled and smiled back at her, "What do you say, Princess? Do you want to have a look at my small collection of books?"

Before she even got the chance to reply, Bellamy grabbed her hand, pulled her up on her feet and then he began dragging her of in the direction of his home. She had no idea what his intentions were and at that moment she couldn't bring herself to particularly care.

For the first time coming down on the ground, she wasn't and didn't have to be the strong leader for her people or be the terrible Wanheda to the grounders. She was free to be herself and the eighteen-year old girl she truly wanted to be.

And right now, the person she wanted to be the most was someone who would have fun with someone who had the potential to be her friend and who actually might want to be hers in return. _Maybe that is why I'm choosing to put my faith in him, to see what's truly underneath the surface._

* * *

"Heda," Lexa lifted her head from her fisted-hand she had been resting on, her attention completely focused on the guard, who was standing right in front of her, and was delivering her the message. "Indra is here to see you. She says something has happened that might be of importance."

 _Hmm…she's most likely here to add another problem to my list of problems._ Lexa thought quietly to herself, as she sat up straight on her throne before she nodded and gave the guard permission to allow Indra entrance to her throne room. _I just hope that this potential new problem has something to do with the Azgeda._

However her hopes were easily squashed when Indra entered the room and she saw the stoic expression on her face.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Lexa listened in silence while Indra gave her the incident report on what happened in the woods last night. Several thoughts were coursing through her mind; most of them consisted in unanswered questions that included why the recluse Blood King had been there and why he had attacked two Azgeda warriors seemingly unprovoked. Nothing made sense, and that was the problem.

 _The Ice Nation and their terrible queen are bound to find out the truth of this incident, if they don't know it already, and knowing them the chances are big that they do know and will want revenge. Which is a problem, especially with how things are between the clans right now._ She sighed heavily, without giving away a sound. Then closed her eyes for a second, thinking over the options she had to handle the situation. The Ice Nation probably wouldn't know all the details of the incident, seeing as they are pretty much an insolated group of people, but they are most likely to learn the tiny detail about what kind of weapon that was left behind. A weapon that is belongs and is mostly used by the Sky People. So there is no doubt that they will be blamed and targeted because of it. And the worst part is there's no way they would be able to fight back or defend themselves against the Azgeda and their forces so soon after everything that had happened in Mt. Weather. _I need to protect them somehow. I owe it to Clarke, but the only thing I can think of is making the Skaikru the thirtieth clan in the coalition. And even that might not be enough to protect them. Hell, I don't even know if they are willing to go along with it, since the coalition is already on shaky waters and after I made the decision to save my own people and leaving them to fend for themselves in Mt. Weather._

"What do you want us to do, Heda?" Indra asked, interrupting her train of thoughts. "Not only do we have to worry about _his_ role in all of this, but with the growing threat with the Azgeda and Wanheda being currently missing we can't afford making a mistake."

 _Ah, yes, I forgot that Clarke is also currently missing in the midst of all this and that everyone is out there looking for her, some with not so honorable intentions in mind. It is yet another problem on my list of problems that I have joy to deal with right now._ Lexa rubbed her right temple, trying to ease her head from the growing headache she was starting to get. "Let's not concern ourselves about him right now. We have enough to worry about. And besides, the chances are he will play smart and lay low and hidden until this dies down." _I hope._

Then she got of her throne and approached Indra until the two of them were standing closely in front of one another before she continued telling her about her plans, "You will go to the Skaikru, I know that you have a contact there who listens and respects you, and you will tell them that I'm offering them protection by letting them join the coalition. No harm shall come to them should they agreed to the terms. However by doing so, they can't go outside their territory, at least not right now, especially not to go and looking for Clarke. That will start a whole new set of problems we can afford to deal with at the moment."

Indra nodded her head, but her face remained perfectly calm and stoic. "Shall we tell them about why this threat is coming to them? About _him_? _"_

Lexa shook her head, wanting to keep the truth and his identity to herself until she had a good reason to expose it. _It's for the best that no one knows about him yet. If they did then words would spread across the clans and then nothing would stop anyone from pursing and killing him in revenge for his past transgressions._

"They wouldn't go along with it."

"They will if they have to make the choice between all of their people and one person." Lexa answered firmly. "Sacrifices has to be made, Indra, and there's no way they are going to put themselves in danger just for Clarke's sake."

* * *

 _Trust came faster and easier than I thought it would. Don't ask me how that was possible, but somehow Bellamy managed to worm his way through my walls and defenses. And yes, I know I should probably be more suspicious, possibly even cautious about this, especially after what happened the last time I trusted someone so easily and was burned badly because of it, but I can't seem to bring myself to care._

 _He is different. He sees me, understands me like no one else have ever done before. And I'm not saying this because I'm being naïve or anything. No, I saw it in his eyes when he showed me his sanctuary from the cruel harshness that is called the real world, the small yet familiar world of books and stories. And from there on, everything just changed between us…_

What he had said was true. His collection of books was indeed a small one. Hidden underneath several floorboards all around the house, there were three old worn-out history books, a small number of book classics like _Pride And Prejudice_ and _Wuthering Heights_ that he had mentioned before, and small collection of old fairytales. It wasn't much, but to Clarke they were like scared treasure.

And that's where everything started to change between her and Bellamy. They spent hours talking and reading books, meanwhile stealing innocent glances at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking. Once they caught the other one looking they would smile and laugh rather than hide and pretend nothing had happened. _Just thinking about it makes me smile and blush._

However the biggest breakthrough that established the foundation of their trust happened several hours later, in the middle of the night when she woke up screaming from yet another one of her nightmares.

She has had so many terrible nightmares these last couple of months, but this night was one of the worst ones. In the nightmare she was alone, surrounded by fire and destruction and countless of dead bodies staring right back at her with open and lifeless eyes. Then the voices came in the background, familiar voices that screamed, accusing her of playing god who decided on who lived and who died. _Please, stop. I can't take it. Please just leave me alone._

She wanted to run. No, she wanted to beg for forgiveness for her sins, despite the fact that most of them could never be forgiven or undone no matter how much she wished otherwise. _Please, I'm sorry…_

"Clarke…" Bellamy's warm and reassuring voice said, overpowering the other voices and her own guilty conscience. "Shh…shh…it's okay, you're safe. You need to slay your demons and wake up, Princess."

Warm comforting arms were wrapped around her waist and she could feel her head resting on hard and warm surface, something she was certain was not a pillow. Regardless, Clarke had no idea what he meant with that demon comment, but in the safety of his arms she forced herself to open her eyes and looked up only to find herself staring into his worried brown eyes.

"Bellamy…" Clarke gasped. "What? Why?"

"I heard you screaming," Bellamy responded, then brushed a tiny hair lock away from her forehead. "You have been screaming every single night since you've been here."

 _Oh, I didn't know that. But then again it doesn't really come as a big surprise._ Clarke thought to herself until she realized that her head was actually resting against his chest, cuddling against him like he was a huge teddy bear. Embarrassed of the sudden and unexpected intimacy, she lifted her head away from his chest and tried to look away, but he stopped her. "Don't."

Confused, she looked back up at him again. However before she got the opportunity to ask, he said with rather concerned voice, "I know that it's none of my business, and we are only now getting to know each other and stuff, but if you need to get something off your chest then I'm here for you."

Clarke wanted to tell him that she was fine, but there was still look in his eyes that said there was no use lying to him. It was then she realized there was more to it than that. Those brown eyes that saw her and understood her so well, held so much pain and guilt inside, equal but different from her own pain and guilt. Just like her he too had many bloody skeletons in his closet that never went away and continued to haunt him. _What happened to you, Bellamy? What caused you to have these lost and broken eyes that are so similar to mine?_

Tears were slowly gathering up in her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks. For some reason it just tore her apart to see her former captor so open and vulnerable in her presence, especially since he always seemed so strong, almost invincible, in front of her. She pulled away from him in order turn around to have a better view of his face, then placed a hand on his cheek and gently caressed him like he was made of glass. "I…I don't want to lie to you. But I fear that if you know the truth about the things I have done, the death and destruction I have caused, then you wouldn't look at me the same way anymore."

Bellamy went completely quiet, which wasn't really concerning at first, but when she saw his broken and almost defeated face she knew that her words had shook him in some way, especially when he seconds later said with such heavy remorse that was almost broke her heart to listen to, "I'm certain that if you knew the truth about me then you wouldn't look at me the same way either. I'm a monster, Clarke."

 _No, you are not!_ Clarke thought to herself before she tilted her head, giving him a sympathetic stare and carefully took in his words and began thinking. _One of the things we share in common, besides our love for books and stubbornness, is that both of us are burdened with guilt and pain from our sins, unable to be forgiven by others, even more from ourselves, because the price of our actions was just too high for us to pay._

For a while neither of them said anything. They continued to keep their gazes on each other. It was almost like their were communicating with their expressions rather than words and voices. Finally Clarke broke the silence and said, "You're not a monster, Bellamy. You saved my life when you didn't have to. That makes you a good man. Yes, a man who makes mistakes, but definitely not a monster. So if you need forgiveness, Bellamy, I'll give it to you."

His wet glassy eyes dilated in shock by her words. Clarke herself was shocked by her words because she wasn't known for being the forgiving type. _Hell, I had a hard time even forgiving my own mother for her role in what led to my dad's death, so forgiveness don't come naturally to me. But with Bellamy, I don't know, it's just different. Something in my heart tells me that he deserves forgiveness, a second chance, regardless of what he has done because I know deep inside that he is good._

"…Forgiveness is hard for us," Bellamy said, with his voice were giving away that he was having difficulty with the topic, especially with accepting her forgiveness without her having any rational reason to do it.

"I know." Clarke continued, while keeping an encouraging gaze at him. "But I'm giving it to you anyways. We'll talk about the horrors of our pasts when decide that we're ready to talk about it."

"Okay…" Bellamy sighed relieved. "Thank you."

Then he leaned his back against the bedframe and appeared a lot lighter than he had been earlier. She smiled before she leaned back into his comforting arms; her head resting against his chest before she slowly fell asleep to the sound of Bellamy's heartbeat.

* * *

No one ever asks what sacrifices a leader has to make for the sake of his people. The people just take it and later judge the decisions once they are made, because they think the decisions are wrong or completely unethical. _Although most of the complaints nowadays come from the younger part of the population, those who came down to the ground first like Raven and Monty._ Anyway, it's a hard life to live with, especially if you don't have anyone there to support you and keep you from falling into the darkness of oneself, but he managed somehow with Abby by his side and believed that together they could overcome anything.

Or so he thought when Indra and her entourage showed up by the gate, requesting his audience with news from the commander. Kane liked and respected the strong and overall stoic woman, as a friend of course, but after he learned the crucial news from her about the threat from the Ice Nation, the offer of protection and the price for said protection, he had a hard time comprehending and accepting things with an objective point of view.

But that wasn't the worst part.

No, the worst part was when he had to tell Abby, who completely and understandably went ballistic by the news that for the sake of peace and protection she had to give up looking for her daughter. _Well, her reaction is not exactly surprising considering how she was dealing with the same dilemma earlier. And now she has to make the same heartbreaking decision once again for the sake of our people._

"Look, Abby, I know and understand why you are against this," Kane said, while trying to keep her from creating her hole in the floor with her angry pacing back and forth. "But if what Indra told me is true, and I believe it is, then we need to think about what is the best way to protect our people."

"What about my daughter, Marcus?!" Abby exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "She has a bounty on her head, not coming for her will leave her to be a walking target by everyone, including the threat that Indra warned us about. How can you ask me to choose between my daughter and our people again?"

"I'm not. I will make that decision and take the responsibility that comes along with it," Kane answered. He placed both hands on her shoulders and stared down at her, gathering up enough reassurance in his expression to make her understand and accept the hard decision he was willing to make for the both of them, even thought it would most likely would kill her to do it. "Clarke will understand, and knowing her she probably would have done the same thing if things were different." _At least that's what I hope._

Abby didn't look the slightest bit convinced, not surprising since she could be stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be, but he knew that if there was anyone who could survive despite the odd odds against her it would be Clarke.

He told her this, which brought a tight yet warm smile on her face and he knew that he had her support in this even though she wished otherwise. _I just hope that the sacrifice we're making is worth it in the end. And my decision to abandon Clarke to her own devices doesn't come back biting us in the behind._

* * *

A week later, Clarke and Bellamy were walking together in the forest, just getting some fresh air and the chance to wash up in one of the lakes that were located not far from the abandoned town. While the house did indeed have a bathroom, it didn't exactly have the best shower system to get out all the grime from their clothes and skin, unless you count sitting on the floor using only a cloth and bucket of water as a sufficient shower system.

So as they were walking in comfort of each other's company, neither one of them noticed that someone was in fact following after them, hiding behind the trees and the shadows.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **I want to thank you guys for all the review, favorite and/or followings I have received, and I'm sorry I haven't acknowledged this before now, and hope that you guys will continue doing so cause it motivates me to write.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

 _There's something there that wasn't there before._

 _It didn't take a genius to figure that one out, and I knew exactly what had changed too. The signs were right there in front of me, yet I never really bothered thinking about it until after my newly reformed truce/friendship with Clarke. And as much as I wanted to deny it wasn't there, it was in fact truly there. Staring me right in the face. But while my heart knew and accepted the inevitable truth, my head on the other hand was the one that was struggling with the whole revelation._

 _Why? Well, in simple terms, because I shouldn't feel this way. It felt wrong for me to feel something so wonderful but so fragile, especially towards her, when I used to be the bringer of pain and death to everyone around me._

 _Yeah, I know, it's all in the past and I should move on with my life, especially since Clarke had given me forgiveness, even though she doesn't know or realize the extent of my sins. But the thing is I couldn't just put it behind me simply because I don't find myself deserving of such. So rather than accepting and confessing my recent revelation, I decided to keep it to myself._

 _Again, why you ask? Well, it's simple. I'm terrified that if I ever told her about my feelings for her then I was going to lose her forever. Stupid, I know, but losing her is a far worse fate than telling her the undeniable truth that I had completely fallen in love with my Princess._

The lake he had brought her to could be described as simply ordinary. Perhaps it was, but in his eyes he would rather describe it as breath taking. While there wasn't anything but tall trees and moist grass around them, but when the sun shinned its light over the water the scenery became so beautiful, with water looking like it was made out of gold. Which ironically made him think about the story about King Midas whose touch turned everything to gold. _God, I'm such a nerd sometimes._

Nevertheless, Bellamy shrugged the thought away and focused on the task at hand in scouting and securing the premises. Just to make sure she could have her privacy as well as making sure she was safe from any possible threats that might be around or rather might be coming around. _Here on the ground just taking a breath could be lethal, even around a tiny peaceful lake like this. That is why, in order to survive, it is important be smart and cautious. Those are one of the key elements in surviving on the ground, especially when you are alone and on your own in the woods._

Once he was certain that it was safe he nodded his head to signal Clarke that it was safe to take a dive in before he sat down on the moist grass to keep look out. _And to keep a watch over her, but that's just an added bonus._

Clarke continued to remain cautious about her surroundings, but eventually did strip down and removed her clothes until she was left standing there in nothing else except a dark tank top and panties. Then she dived into the water, although it wasn't technically a dive since she had confessed to him earlier that neither she nor anyone of her people really knew how to swim or have had the chance to learn since they came down.

Nonetheless, as Bellamy watched her in the water her exposed appearance made him feel incredibly warm and aroused, enough that he blushed in embarrassment when he felt the painful bulge in his pants starting to rise up. He groaned and tried to turn his gaze away from her, hoping that it would help turn off his arousal. It didn't. Instead his eyes continued to trail her body with great interest, completely unable to look away from the beautiful and mesmerizing woman that he was actually lucky to be around.

 _She looks like a nymph._ Bellamy thought. _So beautiful, free and breath taking._ He watched as she slowly began washing away the dried up blood and grime with her hands, running them first through her hair and then up and down her body. This particular action, unfortunately, caused his existing arousal to increase to the point where the tightness in his pants was at its peak, just aching for a release.

Oh, how he craved for a release, but it couldn't happen. Well, it was rather the fact that he wouldn't allow that to happen because the only person that could help him with his release was the exact same person that he wanted to hide it from in the first place.

"Bellamy? Are you okay?" Clarke said carefully, not at all realizing that she was interrupting him from the 'trying' situation he was painfully enduring at the moment.

 _No, I'm nowhere in the vicinity of okay because I can't keep my damn libido under control._ He coughed awkwardly and tried to smile reassuringly, "Um…yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" _Oh, crap. I shouldn't have said that._

"Because you look like you are in incredible pain," Clarke answered bluntly. She got out of the water, dripping from head to toe, which by the way didn't make his current problem any easier, and quickly approached him. "And because you are trying to lie to straight to my face about it. Oh, and it's not working by the way."

 _Well, of course it isn't. Never answer a question you don't want to answer with a question. That raises suspicion right away._ He wanted to shake his head and revert his gaze away from her, but he couldn't. From the moment his eyes settled on hers he couldn't say or do anything, not even when she crouched down in front of him and waited patiently for him to talk to her.

* * *

Clarke knew almost instantly that Bellamy was conflicted about something. It wasn't hard to figure out that part because he was like an open book, but she found his expression and body language very much concerning. _Could it be about something bad?_

No, she didn't so. He would have been a lot more distressed if that was the case, even though he did seem rather anxious and uncomfortable in her opinion, at least in body language anyway. She tried to make him comfortable and placed a reassuring hand on his knee, squeezing it gently, and said softly, "Hey…it's okay. I get it."

"You do?" Bellamy said confused and slightly hopeful. He probably thought that she wouldn't understand, especially without knowing the specific reason behind it. _Knowing that he thinks so lowly that I wouldn't understand him is rather disheartening, especially considering since I believed we were growing closer. But regardless of my somewhat hurt feelings, I wouldn't push him to tell me, not until he feels he's ready to tell me._

"Yeah, I think I do." Clarke smiled softly. "Whatever it is that's on your mind is obviously a big deal, at least enough to make you uncomfortable around me. So you don't trust me enough yet and that's okay. Like I said before you can tell me on you own time." _Although I wish you would trust me and give me a chance to show you that I wouldn't turn you away or give up on you like you haven't done to me._

Clarke had hoped that her reassuring words would help him put his thoughts to rest, however that didn't happen, quite the opposite reaction to be honest. His facial expression turned into disbelief like he couldn't believe how in the world she had managed to reach to that conclusion.

 _What is that all about?_ She was just about to ask what exactly she had said that was so wrong when he completely out of nowhere leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Then everything seemed to escalate. His hands were suddenly in her hair, massaging my skull, while his other hand pulled her closer to him. The initial shock evaporated and was replaced by euphoria as she threw her arms around his neck, letting her hands venture into his dark curls and giving him the opportunity to lean over her as she laid back onto the soft ground as they kissed. It had started out slow, but it quickly progressed into a sweet dance of their tongues and moans. _Oh, sweet God. This feeling, these kisses, I know what it means. My heart knew before my head what my true feelings are towards Bellamy, but it still continued to refuse and deny it. Even now, I still deny, in a way, my strong feelings for him. Regardless, the heart wants what it wants and my heart wants only one person and that person is Bellamy._

Clarke was happy, happier than she'd been the last couple of months, possibly more than she has been in her entire existence. She didn't know much about love and relationship, except that she has had a bad prior experience with it, but what she did know was that this was different, in a very good way.

They continued to kiss and touch one another, but didn't dare to go further than that. However they both were more than fine with that. _I'm still not ready to tell him out loud the extent of my feelings for him, not after what happened with Finn and Lexa, but I think he is not ready either. We both have been hurt and broken, from love or from our sins or both, so it is natural to think that neither one of us are quite ready to just dive foolishly into love again, at least not without taking things slow and careful. However I don't think that will be a problem for neither one of us, because time is what we both have right now._

* * *

It had been a pure coincidence that she had seen her.

Hannah Green, along with the rest of her group of survivors from the Ark, had been on their way to the place that had been rumored to be the territory of where the rest of their people resided when she had seen and recognized the daughter of the councilwoman, Abby Griffin.

Of course, she never had the chance to meet the girl personally, after all with her age and social standing in the Ark there was no way she would have been allowed that, but she knew what she looked like and the descriptions all fit in perfectly with the young woman that was trekking pleasantly through the forest, with a grounder by her side.

 _Why would that girl be around one of those savages? More importantly why would she want to?_ Hannah thought as she continued to follow and watch them from a far distance until they reached a lake. Then she made sure to remain hidden by keeping a safe distance and hiding behind the trees, with her gun ready and loaded just in case the grounder did detect her presence. Fortunately he didn't, but things didn't turn out the way she had expected either when she saw the Griffin girl and the grounder acting very friendly with one another, too much for her own liking. However she didn't really react on or care about their interactions until that particular turning point happened and she saw the two of them suddenly kissing one another like there was no tomorrow. _What the hell is this! She is kissing that beast? What could have possessed her to do something so heinous with a grounder of all people!_

There were no answers to the many questions that were circling in her mind, but she knew that if what she was seeing was what she suspected then their people were destined to be doomed. She and the rest of her group of survivors learned that hard way that grounders are nothing more than violent and cold-blooded killers. After losing so many when they first came down, including her husband, Pike understood and made everyone else realize that peace couldn't occur, at least not with those savage beasts around. Which is why any relationship, even the most insignificant kind, with those barbarians would do nothing good to them or their people, both in the short run and in the long run, and would most certainly pose as a threat and possibly a weakness for their survival.

 _I need to get back to the others, inform Pike about this insanity, and let him convince the rest of our people that this union between one of them and a grounder is dangerous to them all and that it needs to be stopped._ Hannah thought to herself. She took one last glance at the Sky girl, who was happily entangled in that savage's arms, before she ran as quick and quiet as she could back in the direction of where she and the others had stopped to rest.

* * *

In attempt to learn what the adults, primarily Abby and Kane, was withholding from them, something she was absolutely certain that they were because they were under the notion that they needed to be shielded from these serious matters, Raven had hidden a couple of self-made listening devices all around the camp a couple of days ago.

It was crazy to go through such drastic measures in order obtain information, especially after she realized how many hours of audio she had to listen to afterwards, but she didn't see she had any other choice. _Everything comes with a price, so if upsetting the adults for spying and ignoring their rights for privacy then so be it. I'm willing to do it for my friends, and that includes Clarke. And besides, if the adults wanted to keep their secrets then they should have been open and honest with her from the beginning._

Her hopes had started to fall after listening to hours of pointless chattering when she accidently came across the audio of the conversation between Abby and Kane and about the deal Lexa was offering their people. _WHAT! No, no, no, haven't they learned by now that taking deals with the Commander is not a good idea? Clarke made the same mistake three months ago and she paid a heavy price because of it. And now they were willing to make that mistake again? With her my friend is paying the ultimate price?_

The mere idea that two of the adults she liked and respected the most was willing to something like this made her blood boil. In fact she was so caught up in her anger that she didn't realize someone entered her room until that someone said, "What are you doing?"

Completely taken by surprise, she yelped and turned around to see her only partner in crime in finding and rescuing Clarke. "Damn it, Monty! You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," Monty grinned, his hands up in the air. "But you didn't answer my question, what exactly are you doing, Raven? Did you find out anything?"

She sighed heavily and took off the headset she had been wearing and then explained what Kane and Abby had decided. And just like her, he was livid about the decision, but somehow managed to keep his temper under control and actually understand the reasoning behind the decision. "I get it. It isn't anything personal against Clarke, but they have to think of our people too, Raven. As terrible as it sounds, they are doing what they can to make the best decision for everyone, even if it means putting Clarke on hold. Nevertheless, it's done and we move on."

"Yeah, you're right." Raven said dejected. "So what are we going to do? All the plans we had are pretty much gone down the drain now, with this recent development there is going to be new and increased security measures. So there is no way we can sneak out of the camp without getting ourselves caught in the process."

Monty put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, squeezed it, and said softly, "We will figure something out. We always do."

 _That's what Clarke would say._ Raven thought to herself, a small smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, we will. We'll just have to figure out another way to get past the increased security and the guards."

Then suddenly Jasper appeared at the entrance, breathing heavily like he had just run a marathon or something, and said something that neither of them expected to hear from his mouth. "Guys, there are some people at the gate, lost survivors from the Ark to be more exact. And Monty, one of them is your mom."

Surprised and overall excited, she and Monty raced out of the door, with her running in a slower pace due to her brace, and with Jasper not far behind Monty.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **I guess many of you are screaming finally now. Sorry to keep you hanging for so long, but like on the show I needed to create that fundamental trust and companionship first before they got move on to the next level. And in one of the next chapters, we will tackle their gruesome pasts, especially Bellamy's. So** **thank you guys for all the reviews, favourite and/or followings I have received, and hope that you guys will continue doing so cause it motivates me to write.**

 **And the next chapter will be here in two weeks (Just in case you didn't realise my writing and updating pattern by now.)**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

 _I know I should be happy. Happy that there were more of us that survived the trip down to the ground, but I can't. Something about this whole thing just bothers me. I know that our people haven't experienced a lot of good things since we came down, and honestly who can expect it when we all are busy fighting and struggling to survive, but there is just something completely different about Charles Pike and his group of survivors._

 _They have been completely traumatized by their interactions with the Ice Nation, which is completely understandable, don't get me wrong, but the experience has caused them to be too angry and too distrustful towards grounders, even more so than the rest of us._

 _The thing is that they seem too blinded by this to see that not every grounder out there is like that. So I fear that with their presence around the camp we might be getting ourselves in more problems than simply surviving and dealing with the grounders._

Abby wasn't a fool.

She could see from far away that Pike and his group were different, hostile to put a better term to describe it. That is why she felt more or less apprehensive about their arrival and presence rather than sharing everyone else's joy and enthusiasm.

Regardless of her concerns towards Pike and his entourage, Abby welcomed them all back home and helped settled down. She watched family members and friends reunited, including Kane and Pike's, and waited patiently for the joy and enthusiasm of the reunion eased down. Once it did she and Kane pulled Pike aside, so they could discuss things in private about everything that has happened between them and their groups.

She and Kane switched back and forth in explaining what happened with their group, from the moment they came down to the ground and up to everything that went down in Mt. Weather. She noticed something was off about Pike's demeanor when they finished telling their story and after hearing his end of things her suspicion and concerns were more or less confirmed. He and the other survivors were loose cannons, just waiting to explode and cause massive destruction, especially towards the grounders. _If he finds about the deal we made with the Commander and her fellow grounders, then I fear he is going to set off a deadly chain that can get us all killed, and not just by the Ice Nation either._

Still any train of thought Abby had was brought to a sudden halt when a part of the conversation going on between Kane and Pike caught her attention.

"So did you meet any other problems on your way here?" Kane asked curious. "Something that might be important to know in the future?"

Pike sighed heavily before he shifted in his seat and leaned forward, with his hands on his knees, and said, "There was one thing. Someone in my group noticed a grounder and one of our people being in a rather intimate and passionate manner. And I don't know about you, but I worry that that kind of relationship might pose as a possible liability that can be used against us and ultimately put all of our lives at risk."

 _What? One of our own is having a close and intimate relationship with a grounder?_ Abby couldn't almost believe what the man was telling them. It didn't make sense because as far as she knew no one has had any contact with the grounders, let alone made any closer relations with them that went beyond reluctant allies, besides Kane of course. _Who could be insane enough to do something like that, especially at the time like this?_

"Who is it that is in this intimate and passionate relationship?" Kane asked, his voice showing the obvious signs of both curiosity and worry for whomever it may concern.

Pike didn't answer right away, but his gaze flickered on her for a second before he turned his attention on his feet. _Please don't tell me he thinks I'm the one who is having the affair with a grounder. Honestly, my husband has been dead for little over a year now and I'm still not quite ready to move on yet, not that I have time to think about things like that when I'm busy trying to survive. Still why the hell would he look at me like that unless…_

"It's Clarke, isn't it?" Abby said bluntly. Her voice was strong and hard, her facial expression was probably showing the exact same thing, but her heart and mind were going off the charts with fear and concern for her daughter.

Pike didn't say anything, only nodded his head to confirm her suspicions. But in the end it didn't matter whether he said the actual words or not, because things were no longer just about Clarke's safety with the bounty on her head. It was about everything, from Clarke to the Commander's deal. Everything has suddenly built up to be one big mess, one that's on the brink of overflowing and causing things to spiral out of control. And Abby wasn't sure that she or any of their people would be able to get out of this mess scot-free and their lives intact.

* * *

Everything that happened back at the lake had been completely accidental. Bellamy hadn't planned on telling, let alone giving into his feelings and kiss Clarke, but he did and frankly he couldn't bring himself to regret the decision. How could he? After being alone for so long he has finally found someone who saw, understood and cared about him differently from anyone else he has ever met, that includes his own sister. _So no, I don't regret it. I really can't. Not after finally feeling something else then guilt and shame. Being with her makes me happy and alive again, like I have been asleep or dead inside up till that moment when I gave in and kissed her._

Three days after the trip to the lake, they were in her room, sitting on the bed, embraced in each other's arms. And despite them not saying a word, Bellamy could both see and feel that she was happy, possibly even peaceful, in his arms, which gave him enough reassurance that what happened between the two of them back at the lake and the days that followed hadn't been a fluke.

Clarke interrupted the silence and said quietly, "Hey, do you remember when we talked about our soiled pasts?"

Surprised and more importantly confused by her sudden and completely out of nowhere question, he tilted his head and turned his head to get a better look at her face before he replied, "Yeah, I remember. What, you're ready to talk about what you think will make me hate you or be disgusted by you and your past?"

She nodded her head but didn't say anything. However she didn't have to cause he could tell the gears in her brain turning, thinking careful and heavily how to broach the subject without her simplifying or him possibly misinterpret her words. "Yes, I don't want us to enter this new relationship of ours without you knowing exactly what you're getting yourself into. You need and deserve that, especially since there are things about me that will make you an likely target to anyone who wants to get to me."

 _Target? I think you are mistaken there, Princess. You will definitely become a target to my enemies should they ever discover my whereabouts and what you exactly mean to me._ "Listen, Princess…don't have to worry about me…"

"I do worry about you," Clarke interrupted, turning her body so that they could speak face to face. "I worry about you more than you ever know and that terrifies me."

Bellamy ignored the nagging knot in his stomach and put both of his hands on her cheeks. His confidence from before was completely shattered and he was now desperately holding on to her like she was a lifeline in the middle of the ocean. _Why? Why would you say something like that? I'm not scared what people out there might do to me. There is nothing they can do to me besides hurting the ones I love, which also includes you._

"Then maybe we shouldn't talk about this yet," Bellamy tried to convince her. "We're not ready, you're not ready."

She shook her head and put her hands over his, in a rather reassuring manner. "No, I'm ready. I want you to know the truth, not only because I care deeply for you, but also because I trust you."

"You do?"

Clarke gave him a tiny smile, which was so bright that it that it flushed his darkness and insecurities away. "Yes, I do."

"I trust you too." Bellamy answered, with a comforting grin and a serious expression on his face. _With all my heart and more._ "Okay, then I'm ready to listen, but I want you to know something before you start, Clarke. Who we are and who we need to be in order to survive are two different things."

* * *

As much as he wanted to talk and catch up with his mom, especially after learning that his dad didn't make it alive, but if there was ever a chance to get out of the camp without getting somewhat noticed that time would be now when all the attention was focused on the newcomers.

Monty and Raven managed to spare a private moment, where they discussed and planned their rescue-and-retrieval mission to the finest detail. Then he spent the next couple of days with his mom and Jasper, while Raven gathered the supplies he would need, and waited until the night when they had decided to execute their plan.

Monty hid in the shadows by the front gate, waiting for the perfect opportunity when the guards would trade shifts, leaving the gate somewhat open and unprotected from him to sneak out of. His hand clutched the gun that was strapped on his shoulder tightly, feeling incredibly nervous with the possibly of getting caught when the agreement with the Commander was already made and what he was going to do would definitely jeopardize, possibly even ruin the whole thing. _I should be bringing Raven with me. I mean having someone with me on this would be a hell of a lot more reassuring. But someone needs to be here and keep an eye on things a going on around the camp as well as act interference in case my mom or anyone else is looking for me, and I can't really see Jasper or any of the other delinquents doing that right now, especially not for Clarke._

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity the guards left and he seized the opportunity and walked up to the gate and continued by working on opening the gate, a task that proved to be very difficult for a single person to do on his own. He managed do it somehow and was just about to walk out the door and run into the night when someone called out for him, most likely the guard that were supposed to take the night shift.

 _Oh, crap! What now?_ Monty thought in a panic. The guard was now close enough to touch him, so in an instinctive panic he grabbed the gun and used the butt-end of it and hit the guard in the stomach before punching him across the face, ultimately knocking him out unconscious. _Damn, didn't think that would even work._

"Sorry about this." Monty murmured, feeling incredibly guilty for hitting the guy for only trying to do his job. "But it's for the best. You just don't know or realize it yet, possibly not going to do that either any time soon, but it is really for the best."

Then he turned around and walked out of the gate, closing it behind him before he ran off into the forest, hoping that his chances of finding Clarke was in his favor cause who knew what was out there beyond the trees.

* * *

While her conscience was getting lighter and lighter for every moment she spent explaining to him about her life up in the Ark, her survival on the ground and the whole situation with Mt. Weather, including the Tondc bombing, Clarke could feel her nerves were on the brick of exploding. Bellamy had remained silent and completely stoic in both his facial expression as well as his body language through out the course of the explanation and she was now waiting, rather impatiently she might add, for him to say or do something. _Okay, let's be honest here. I'm just waiting for the disgust and rejection. Don't worry, I'm used to it. I just hoped that this time it would be different. That he would different._

She had been just about to get off his lap and walk away from the room, the house, even him, when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She gasped in surprised and whispered into his ear, "What? Why? I don't understand. I thought you…"

"I know." Bellamy answered before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "But I know the things you did, you did them to save your people and everyone you loved. I can never hate you for that, especially since you still feel and carry around the pain and the guilt. You're not weak, Clarke. You're strong, so strong that it makes me fall more in love with you."

 _What, really?_ Clarke thought hopeful, not quite ready to take his word for it.

"That is why since you put your faith and trust in telling me this I'm going to give you the same courtesy." Bellamy said. Then pulled slightly away in order to look at her properly. "I'm going to tell you my story, but I'm warning you, Princess. My past is bloodier and a lot more gruesome than you could ever imagine."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **So** **thank you guys for all the reviews, favourite and/or followings I have received, and hope that you guys will continue doing so cause it motivates me to write.**

 **And the next chapter will be here in two weeks (Just in case you didn't realise my writing and updating pattern by now.)**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

 _I can count on one hand how many people in this world that I love, and who I am willing to do anything in order to protect them. I know, I know, to say that you have just a handful of people in your life that you actually care and give a damn about is just sad. What makes it even sadder is that list count consists of only two people, my new and recent addition to the list Clarke and my younger sister Octavia._

 _But despite my severe lack of friends and loved ones, I stand firm on my statement that I'm willing to do anything to protect Clarke and Octavia. Don't believe me? I fought and killed two Azgeda warriors to save Clarke from a certain death. And as for Octavia, I became the monster that I despised, the cruel and heartless kind of monster that tortured and killed all on the Heda's orders._

He couldn't tell whether his hands were trembling due to fear or simply just nerves, but knowing what he was about to do, what he was about to tell Clarke he was leaning towards fear. Bellamy knew that he shouldn't be scared or worried about telling her the truth about his past, especially after she had trusted him and told him about her own dark past, but he was scared and worried because he didn't want her to look at him like he was a monster that he believed he truly was. _And I wouldn't really blame her for thinking that either. I mean I did torture and kill people, sure on someone else's orders, but I did it out of my own will._

"I was born as Trikru or as your people would call them the Woods Clan, together with my mother Aurora, my younger sister Octavia. I never once knew or met my father, but to me it never mattered cause I didn't need anyone else besides my mom and Octavia." Bellamy said softly, with a small smile on his face just from reminiscing his family, but the smile quickly turned to a frown as he continued the explanation. "My life with my people was not an easy one. I was different from everyone else, an outcast, and was treated as such simply because I was different and had other interests and values than the rest of them. But despite that I was content with my life, that is until my mother died, then things started to change for the worse."

 _That's to say things lightly. It was from that moment on my life began to fall apart and I doomed myself to the pitch-black path as a monster._ Just thinking about what happened next made his hands tremble even stronger and harder than before. It wasn't until Clarke placed her hands over his that the trembles stopped. He looked up at her and stared into those lovely blue eyes, that were filled with gentleness and acceptance.

Feeling comforted, he pulled their hands to his mouth and humbly kissed the top of her hands, and then said quietly, "Thank you."

"Always." She smiled back before she pushed both of their hands back on his lap and waited patiently for him to continue. And he did do it after inhaling and exhaling a few times, even though it didn't help loosening the tight knot that building up in his stomach. "After my mom died, my sister grew up to become an incredible and sufficient warrior. She was even mentored by Indra at one point as her second in command, you probably know her right?"

She nodded her, albeit her smile had completely vanished from her face and looked rather gloomy and depressed. _I guess after the whole Tondc bombing she and Indra wouldn't that great relationship. Well, they probably wouldn't have had a great relationship in the first place considering Indra doesn't like, let alone trust, anyone who is different from her and her own people, including me._

"And I was a decent warrior too I suppose, but I was the outcast in our clan and nowhere in my sister's league. Well, that and the fact that I had no real loyalty to anyone else in our tribe but Octavia. Still I was and still am proud of her. However just like I admired and was proud over my sister's abilities and accomplishments, the Heda had the same attention to my sister, but her interest wasn't of the innocent kind. She wanted to use her for a special assignment to conduct and obtain information from the people, using any means necessary to do it, and yes that included torture and killing innocent people. My sister, of course, felt compelled to do it due to her trust and loyalties to our people and the coalition, but she didn't want to torture or kill someone from her own clan if Heda asked her to do it. Especially not after she learned her first test trial was going to be her lover, Lincoln. However the Heda wasn't going to let Octavia walk away, after all she needed her to obtain information and to remove any threats and enemies that were coming her way. So to save and protect her I took my sister's place, allowing her and Lincoln to escape and live their lives far away from all of it."

He continued on telling about his bloodied past and how he earned the notorious name, the Blood King. Of course he left out the finer and explicit details of all the death and suffering he caused, after all there was no need to be specific on whom he used waterboarding on and who he had killed with a machete. _I may have been a cruel and despicable person in the past, even if it was to protect my sister, but I'm not that anymore. At least I hope not._

It was hard and exhausting going over the whole story, but he never been so sad and guilty as well as relieved when he came to the ending where he explained, with tears falling down from his eyes, when he left and broke all ties to the grounders, including the Heda, after having been forced to threaten and torture an eight-year old in order to get his father to reveal the Ice Nation's queen plans for the Heda and the coalition. _I can still remember the boy screaming, crying for his parents and begging me to stop. Blood was everywhere and he was so badly injured that he was almost at the brick of death when his father finally gave in and told me the Ice Nation's plans. It was at that moment I truly felt like I had become the monster I despised. I couldn't deny or lie to myself and continue doing this anymore._

Once he was finished he turned his focus on her reaction, wondering what she would think or feel about him voluntarily becoming a cruel and murderous monster, and was completely surprised when she looked at him with a sad yet compassionate expression on her face before wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

 _Whoah, whoah, what? Why is she kissing me? How can she still show me love and care about me, knowing the monster inside the man?_ His thoughts were going haywire, completely rattled how she still could show such forgiveness and love for him after learning what he did, but the rest of his body acted on his own and accepted the kiss with a passion.

When they finally pulled away she stared at him with tears in her eyes that were slowly falling down her cheeks and softly whispered, "You know, Bellamy, when we first met I didn't like you very much, that was no secret."

Bellamy avoided direct eye contact, feeling suddenly ashamed and embarrassed over his suspicious and violent behavior when he aimed a gun at her head when they first met, but a small grin appeared when she smiled back at him.

"But after you saved me and I got to know you I realized that you were a good person. And now, even after hearing what you did, I still see that person." Clarke tilted her head, slowly closing the distance between them. "You have such a big heart, Bellamy. And it shows because you were willing to ruin entire your life in order to save and protect your sister. That love you have doesn't make you a monster. Yes, a man prone to making mistakes, but not a monster. Do you know why?"

He shook his head.

"Because love isn't a weakness with you. It is strength, strength so powerful that I would have to be a fool not to see how strong and special you are."

And from that moment words just faded in the background and was replaced with unconditional love and passion as they leaned in to kiss once more, only this time clothes was removed in the process, and the two lovers spent the rest of the night showing the true extent to their love.

* * *

There were a lot of things he didn't like about the ground.

Grounders, for one thing, but what he has also come to dislike more and more was the countless of rumors and secrets were circling all over the place. Pike understood that fun and entertainment was limited due to their constantly-trying-to-survive situation, even back on the Ark rumors and gossip was a favorite pastime among the population, but hearing words going around about the recent alliance between them and the grounders he felt his dislike about everything grow into pure hatred. _Everything about this is just wrong. I hate the fact that we have to play by those grounders' rules when they are really the enemy in all of this._

Pike was in his charters, alone, with only his thoughts circling around in his brain. He had tried to talk to Kane about going back on the deal with the grounders, convincing him that he making a terrible mistake, but his friend wouldn't budge. Kane was convinced they needed the protection from the Coalition as well as giving their people the time to heal, even went as far to tell him that without the alliance they wouldn't be able to survive for long.

 _Bullshit if you ask me._ Pike thought exasperated. _We can survive without the help of grounders. I mean we managed to do it up in the Ark, albeit there were some complications there, but we are stronger now and more prepared for what's coming._

It was then it hit him. He could rally people up and convince them of his intentions to end the alliance and destroy the grounders to the ground. It shouldn't be too difficult seeing as they were all angry and distrustful with the grounders for the lives they took and left them hanging in Mt. Weather. But he needed plan this carefully, otherwise Kane and Abby would do everything in their power to stop and prevent him for going through with it. _Although they will probably underestimate the raw and powerful feelings involved, which will definitely work in my favor in convincing them to side with me._

Regardless, he knew that one key element in his plan would be using a grounder to make an example to the rest, to show them who they were truly up against and what they were capable of. _And I know exactly whom I can use to create that kind of statement, Clarke's grounder lover._

* * *

She woke up when she felt a warm feathering touch stroking her bare skin, but didn't open up her eyes. Instead she relaxed and let memories from last night course through her mind as she listened and waited for him to acknowledge her awaken state, which didn't take too long when he suddenly stopped stroking her.

"Wakey, wake." Bellamy said softly, almost hearing the giant grin on his face that she knew was there. "I know you're awake, Princess."

When she didn't open her or answer him he rolled over and hovered over her before he began placing kisses all over her body, hitting the exact soft spots like her neck and the space between her breasts to make her respond in a pleasurable moan before he finally kissed her passionately on the lips.

 _Oh, God. Is it really possible to be this happy as I am right now?_ Clarke wasn't completely sure, but somewhere inside she knew the answer and for that she wasn't willing to give up him or this happiness they both were feeling for anything in the world. That is why she opened up her eyes and responded to his kiss before she pulled away to look into his warm brown eyes and said gently, "Hey, did you sleep well?"

He chuckled and took a lock of her hair and moved it away from her face. "Better than I have slept in years."

She smiled and closed her eyes for a short second before she reopened them again, "Me too."

Then she leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you want to know something?"

"Sure, what?" Bellamy asked confused, not understanding the sudden change in topic came from.

"I'm happy. It surprises me sometimes that I am." Clarke replied softly. _And he is the main reason why I am so happy in the first place._

"I know what you mean, Princess. And as much as I love just love to stay here in bed with you, we got get out of bed and seize the day."

Clarke groaned, wanting nothing more than to stay where she was, but she knew he was right. So they got out of the bed, picked up new clean clothes, then left the bedroom and headed out of the house straight into the forest.

* * *

"Would you care for a dance?"

Bellamy felt happy, and honestly too giddy for his own good, so it came as no surprise that he wanted to everything to make his girl smile and laugh, including making a complete fool out of himself and endure her eye-rolling in order to do it.

Nevertheless she smiled and took his hand and he began leading her in a slow dance, moving and twirling around her in the middle of the woods. _And before you ask. Yes, I'm still keeping eyes open for anyone and anything in the area, but for once I want just to live my life rather than surviving it. Otherwise I might miss it._

They were both laughing and having fun, completely lost in their own world that they didn't notice someone was approaching them until he came stumbling through one of the bushes, immediately aiming his gun at Bellamy's chest, thinking he was a threat.

"Monty?" Clarke said shocked.

"Clarke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **So** **thank you guys for all the reviews, favourite and/or followings I have received, and hope that you guys will continue doing so cause it motivates me to write.**

 **In case you haven't heard, the Bellarke Fanfiction Awards have been cancelled this year. I have never won or been nominated, but I have thought this event to be pretty fun seeing as I can read stories that you fellow fans like about our favourite couple. So while I'm sad about this, I understand the reason for this decision. I wouldn't get into the details, you can check that out for yourselves, but I will say this.**

 **To anyone who has a bad opinion about a story or the writing, please know and understand that we do this because we love Bellarke and we want to share our love with others. We don't get paid to do this, we give up our spare time to give you these stories. So don't badmouth us or any other fandom. It's just mean, cruel and discouraging for everyone, including the readers.**

 **And the next chapter will be here in two weeks (Just in case you didn't realise my writing and updating pattern by now.)**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

 _I knew that finding Clarke, dead or alive, was by all means a long shot. The chances were that she was either dead with her body left behind in the woods in order to decay or she was alive but being held captive somewhere by the grounders until they had further reason to keep her alive._

 _But despite the odds and the risks, I was still willing to take the small chance trying to find her and bring her home. After all she did it for us delinquents when she stormed Mt. Weather to save and get all of us back home. And if our roles were switched then I'm almost certain that she would come for the rest of the delinquents and me, regardless of everything that has happened between all of us._

 _Anyways, I searched through the woods and somehow managed to find her, although I admit me finding her had been purely and completely accidental on my part, but my joy and relief was short-lived when I realized that she wasn't alone. Hence why I instantly aimed my gun at the rather intimidating grounder that was there with her. However my wariness changed quickly to surprise when I saw how close she and the grounder was standing next to each other, too close to be interpreted as anything but friendly and intimate._

No words or explanations were exchanged. They all just stood there perfectly still, waiting to see who would give in to the pressure. While he was the only one that was physically armed, with a gun hanging from his shoulder, but the grounder wasn't at all scared or intimidated by it. In fact, the man's body language showed strong alarm and protectiveness as he used his own body in the way of shielding Clarke away from him. Which didn't make any sense to Monty. From what he has seen with the grounders they would never do something like that, not for their people anyway, and they wouldn't do it for something as stupid as receiving payment for the bounty on her head either, so why would he protect her like that?

 _Is it possible that he might, possibly care about her?_ Monty thought to himself. _If that's the case then why would he?_ The thought didn't leave his mind as his eyes switched focus between the grounder and his friend and he finally gave in to the pressure and asked carefully, "Clarke, are you all right?"

She nodded her head and stared at him with wet glassy eyes. "Yes, I'm all right, Monty. But please drop the gun. He isn't going to hurt you or me, so drop the gun." Then she turned her head and spoke to the grounder with a strong yet begging voice, "Bellamy, it's okay. He is a friend. He is my friend."

The grounder slowly dropped the protective and apprehensive demeanor, but kept on watching him like a predator watches his prey before he pounces. Clarke let out a relieved breath and smiled as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. "It's so good to see you, Monty."

"You too," Monty whispered gently into her ear, albeit feeling slightly surprised by the sudden affection she was given him. "Glad that you are okay."

She took a step back to get a proper look at his face, her smile still plastered on her face before she turned her head back to look at the grounder whose name was apparently Bellamy. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Everybody seemed to agree with that notion, although neither of them made further comments about it, and they all began heading in the opposite direction from where he had stumbled out. But as they walked he noticed that Clarke and the grounder were walking closely next to each other, holding hands. _No way! They can't be…oh, crap._

* * *

The day had started peacefully enough, or as peaceful one could expect with a camp full of uncontrollable and traumatized kids and controlling and overbearing adults. Raven had been working on one of the rovers all morning, trying to fix the dead engine, with Jasper loaning a hand as well as keeping her company, when she heard suddenly loud voices coming from outside. Jasper heard it too and asked rather bluntly, "What the hell is going on out there?"

"No idea." _But I'm going to find out._ Raven was quick to abandon her tools on the table and walked out of the workshop, followed closely by Jasper, to see the loud crowd gathered around in the center of the camp.

She walked closer to the crowd, feeling tension building up in her stomach, knowing that whatever was going on it was definitely not good, and her concerns were confirmed when she saw Pike, Monty's mom and a couple of others shouting out, pumping up the crowd's excitement and fury. "…They are a threat to our very existence! Those beasts have done nothing but hurt and gruesomely killed our people from the minute we put our feet on the ground, and now they decide that we are worthy to live among them?! No, I say screw their offer of alliance and let's put an end to all of them!"

Raven was completely shocked over hearing such violent words, even more so when she looked around and the people surrounding her actually agreeing, and many actually wanting to partake in this insanity of a mission. _They can't be serious about this. They are going to get themselves killed or worse get everyone killed, and for what? Oh, never mind, where the hell is Abby and Kane? Why aren't they here, trying to stop this madness?_

She looked around once more, hoping to see either one of those two or both, but didn't see them much to her disappointment. So she turned to Jasper, who looked as conflicted as she was about the whole situation, but she suspected not for the same reasons she was.

Jasper had been hurt and lost so much because of the grounders, and his own people as well, so it was understandable why he would want to join Pike and his band of revenge crusaders, but that didn't make it right either. _It's just not what's going to help him deal with everything or make him happy._

"Don't even think about it," Raven said sternly, not letting her eyes move away from his. "You know that joining them will only end badly for everyone, including you."

"That doesn't mean that they are wrong and that we shouldn't do something about the injustice the grounders has put us through!" Jasper argued, throwing his arms exasperated in the air. "They should be punished for their crimes."

 _What an idiot._ Raven shook her head, "Don't mistake justice for revenge. Either way you will lose, and I'll be damned before Monty and I allow you to die on our watch, regardless how much you blame and hate us for what happened in Mt. Weather and to Maya."

Jasper stared at her, completely surprised by her admission, but before neither one of them got a chance to discuss or argue any further Abby and Kane came out from the medical wing and headed straight towards Pike and the crowd.

"Pike! What is going on?" Abby said with a demanding voice when she finally reached the man, wearing an angry expression on her face.

Pike responded with a calm and confident demeanor that he was taking charge, turning to the people's opinion on how they wanted to deal with the grounders rather than playing to the Commander and the rest of the grounder population's tune. _Boy, doesn't he realize that the alliance isn't what the rest of the grounder population wants._

Abby just shook her head and hissed, "Idiots." And Kane tried calm down the crowd, but he was too late. The damage was done, and the people wanted blood and to blame someone for their misery. Unfortunately they couldn't see beyond the hurt and the pain and realize that this path they were slipping into was one that they could never turn back on.

Their people were starting a war with itself and there was nothing that Abby or Kane could do stop it or prevent it from happening. Raven turned her back at the scene in front of her, doing her best to ignore the hurt and the fear that was building up inside of her, and headed back to her workshop. Jasper wasn't far behind her, calling after her, wondering where she was going and what she intended to do. She stopped walking when she heard that last question and turned her head to look at him before she answered with a stern and serious tone, "I'm going to radio Monty and tell him what's going on. Regardless if he has found Clarke or not, or if he is able to bring her back home or not, he needs to get his ass back here quickly. This shit is going down fast, and when it does the chances are that one of them or both of them, depending on the circumstances, are going to get caught in the crossfire. And I don't want to lose anymore of my friends. To grounders or to anyone else!"

Then she turned around again and walked away.

* * *

Bellamy tried to stay as much in the background as possible, allowing Clarke and her friend Monty talk and catch up with one another, while he kept a close eye on the situation in case something were to happen. However just like all best laid plans he hadn't anticipated that his very own presence intimidated and made Monty very nervous. _Or maybe it is just the fact that I'm a grounder that makes him nervous about my presence in the room._

Regardless, Clarke tried her best to shift the attention away from him, giving Monty a version of what happened to her and how she managed to get involved with a grounder such like him in the nicest way possible, leaving out the major and significant things like her other friend Jasper's role in the whole thing as well as their whole captor/prisoner relationship and recently formed romantic relationship.

Basically she told him nothing, and he didn't blame her for it either. No matter how good of a friend this guy was to her, both he and Clarke knew and agreed that no one would truly understand things and would more or less judge and persecute their entire relationship all together. Which was the last thing they wanted to happen. So she withheld some of the truth, but based on what was going on at her friend's end of things back at their camp they clearly made the right decision.

"Let me see if I get this straight. Kane and my mom accepted a deal with Lexa after learning about our unfortunate event with the Ice Nation in the woods and the bounty that's on my head." Clarke said slowly, sounding extremely confused.

Monty nodded his head and shifted slightly in his seat, avoiding meeting either one of their gazes.

She sighed heavily, closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. Most likely feeling drained by the revelation about what has been going on in her absence, but somehow managed to gather up her strength and opened her eyes again and said lightly, "Well, I guess I can understand why they agreed to it. I mean they needed to think about everyone in the camp, not just about me, so they made the best decision possible, which was to accept the offer and leave me to my own devices."

 _Funny, I don't whether I should be proud or upset how calm she is taking all of this. How can a mother possibly make the decision to leave her daughter to save herself in exchange of a protection for their people? I don't get it, but then again I don't exactly have the best loyalty for my old people to really have a say in the matter._ Bellamy thought annoyed as he stepped away from the wall he had been leaning on and put his hands on her shoulder, silently comforting her.

She turned her face slightly to look at him before she placed her hand over his right hand, leaned in and caressing her cheek against it before turning her gaze back on Monty. "I don't blame them for making that decision." She smiled and then said gently, "I would've done the same thing."

Those words worked perfectly as an invitation for Monty to say what he has been dying to say since he found her, "Clarke, you need to come home. We need you, Raven and I misses you."

Hearing those words made Bellamy's heart ache. He knew this was coming, that this wonderful time with just him and Clarke would come to an end, yet he was completely unprepared for it. He didn't want to let her go, especially when he knew that she would go back to her camp and her people despite all the bad blood between her and them. _It doesn't surprise me that she's going back. She was always supposed to go back, if not for her friends and her mother than definitely to protect and keep her people alive. Still what will this mean for us? Where will I fit in with her life?_

But before she had a chance to answer, confirming his fears over her pending departure, when a static sound showed up out of nowhere. Fearing for the worse, he jumped right into full alert mode, standing in front of Clarke with a gun in his hand, loaded and ready to fire.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down John Wayne!" Monty exclaimed, retrieving something that was hidden away inside his jacket pocket. "It's a radio, not a nuclear missile. We use it to communicate with the others back at the camp. So relax, it's probably Raven, checking in."

Then he pushed one of the buttons on the radio and said, "Raven, great timing. I found Clarke."

A short pause and then a serious female voice answered on the other end, "That's great Monty, but we have a serious problem."

Clarke, who had been quiet up till that point, walked past him and up to Monty, silently asking for the radio, which he handed over immediately. "Raven, what's going on?"

Then she turned her gaze at him again, giving him a scared and concerned look in her eyes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **So** **thank you guys for all the reviews, favourite and/or followings I have received, and hope that you guys will continue doing so cause it motivates me to write.**

 **Last week I spent my spare time writing chapters for this story and I have managed to write the last three chapters. That's an accomplishment to me cause I rarely am inspired or motivated to write more than one per week. So yeah, I have written the ending and all, but I'm going to read over it and change a few things (knowing me I have a lot of mistakes that needs to be fixed or adjusted). But once I have done that I think I will start changing the story update schedule to very week rather than very two weeks.**

 **And for those of you who are sad to know that the story is coming to an end, well, fear not cause there is still a few chapters left, but the story will be shorter than my last completed long-length story _Forsaken_. **

**And the next chapter will be here in two weeks (Just in case you didn't realise my writing and updating pattern by now.)**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

 _I should have known that this happiness wouldn't last forever. After all this is reality, struggling for survival makes things like peace and happiness seems like a dream we can only experience in our dreams. If we get that lucky to have such dreams that is. And then there is the fact that people like Bellamy and me usually don't get happy endings, at least not ever-lasting happy endings anyway._

 _But despite knowing that, I had hoped that I could continue living inside this buddle with Bellamy forever, I mean why shouldn't I? No one among my people, except Raven, Monty and possibly my mom, would really care where I was and whom I was with as long as I stayed away and didn't cause any more trouble and death to them._

 _So why is it that I'm still so connected and obligated to my people, despite the bad blood between us, that I feel that I have to return to them and save them from this terrible fate?_

After seeing his scared and worried look in the eyes, Clarke didn't dare to look at Bellamy again. She couldn't even take a secret glance at him while she listened to Raven on the radio, hearing about the growing mess Pike was causing back at the camp, knowing that if she did he would know what she was about to do, although she was almost certain that he already knew. _I have to go back._

Well, she always knew she had to go back the camp sometime, after all she couldn't continue to worry her mom and her friends with her disappearance forever, but she just thought that she would be the one to choose when she wanted to go back. But life had different plans for her, which is apparently the story of her life.

Once she was done talking to Raven, Clarke spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding the inevitable talk she was going to have with Bellamy and talking to Monty, planning the best route back to the camp that would be quickest and least resistance one in case they stumbled into grounders along the way. They figured that it would be for the best that they would leave that evening. So by the time they both were packed and ready to go the sun was already set.

"Okay, ready to go?" Monty asked.

Brushing her hair behind to the back, she nodded and tried her best to conjure up a convincing smile on her face. Monty didn't say anything, but she knew that she was failing miserably in convincing not only him, but her as well. However her failed attempt was quickly forgotten when she turned her gaze on Bellamy, suddenly realizing what she had to do. _No. Not yet. I have to talk to Bellamy. I…I have to say goodbye. He deserves that. I owe him that._

"Just give me a minute." Clarke answered quickly before she walked away to approach Bellamy, who had been standing in the corner of the room, with his back leaning against the wall, completely lost in his own thoughts until he saw her coming. He leaned forward and unfolded his arms and met her halfway.

 _Here it goes._ Clarke thought to herself before she gathered up her courage and said, "Bellamy, I…"

"You don't have to say it," Bellamy interrupted, sounding so incredibly gentle and understanding that it made her heart ache with guilt and regret. "I know and it's okay. We both knew our time wouldn't last forever. I should have let you go a long time ago."

"No, no, no. I chose to stay with you," Clarke said with a definitive tone. "You didn't make me do anything. You could never make me do anything I don't or didn't want to." _What in the world is going on with him?_

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter if you chose to stay or not. Your people needs you, more than they think, so I'm setting you free."

 _Setting me free? Why would he say that? Does he think we can't be together anymore?_ Clarke couldn't fully understand or interpret the meaning in his words, and honestly she wasn't sure she even wanted to based on what he said and how he said it, but she wasn't going to let him think he was getting rid of her that easy. Yes, she was going to go back and try and fix the mess back at the camp, but she had no intention of staying cause he was her home, the place where she felt safe and could be herself, not Wanheda or anyone else. Just Clarke.

"I will come back to you."

He smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. She walked closer towards him, closing the distance between them. She stood on her toes in order to reach his face and then placed a tentative kiss on his lips, which he responded to immediately by pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist in order to embrace her. The kiss was amazing but felt bittersweet to the both of them, especially since they both knew that this was their goodbye, but it felt like it lasted a lifetime. But somehow that didn't seem like long enough. _I know that leaving is the right thing to do in order to save and protect my people, but why does it feel so wrong?_

When they finally pulled away they just stared into each other's eyes, tears building up from the inside that eventually fell down from her cheeks. Clarke wasn't sure when she would see him again, or if she would see him again at all if things back at the camp was as bad as Raven described it, but she had to make sure there was even a smallest chance that things would turn out okay. So whispered something into his ear and waited for his reaction.

He didn't say anything, but his face and eyes said it all. He didn't like what she suggested and he most certainly didn't want to do it for the obvious reasons, but she knew he would do it. _And he confirmed it when he gently brushed the tears away from my cheeks and finally gave me a slight nod._ Not because it was the right thing to do, but because she asked him and he was willing to do anything for her.

Clarke kissed him on cheek and gave him one last hug before she said her final goodbye, "May we meet again." Then she ended it and walked away from him, with a single tear falling down from her cheek and a heavy heart.

* * *

Bellamy watched her walk away from him and the house and said quietly to himself, "May we meet again."

He had always thought that the pain and the guilt he carried with had been the worst thing he ever felt, but he knew now that he had been wrong. Watching the woman you care the most about in the entire world walk away from you was the most excruciating thing he has ever felt and experienced in his entire life, with the exception of having to say goodbye to his sister in order to give her a chance of a good and safe life with her lover.

 _Why did I let her go if I didn't want her to? Why didn't I try to go with her?_ Those questions haunted his mind over and over, because as much as he hated the fact he knew that there was no place for him in her world. Her people, his people, would never allow them to be together. They would hurt and fight them, use every way and means necessary in order to separate them. She doesn't deserve to go through that kind of pain, especially if it meant she would always have to be in this constant struggle between being loyal to her people and being loyal to him and their love. _I don't want that kind of life for her, just like I didn't want a dark and bloodied life for my sister, so I'm letting her go so she doesn't have to make that choice. I…I'm letting her go because I love her._

He would protect her even if it meant breaking his heart in the process. So he stood at the door and watched with a broken heart Clarke and Monty leave the perimeter and straight into the woods. Once they were out of sight he gathered as much composure he could, which wasn't much, and looked over his shoulder to see the room behind him. Big mistake on his part cause almost immediately he was unintentional hit with the good memories that he had shared with Clarke. It was then he knew that he couldn't stay there anymore, at least not right now. _The memories, both the good and the bad, just hurt too much._

So without looking back, he left the house and the town, heading straight into the woods, and began walking in the direction of Polis.

* * *

To say that things were getting out of control was an understatement.

Abby didn't know what to do anymore to keep everyone from going completely crazy. They all were getting so caught up in Pike's pursuit for hate and revenge on the grounders that no one saw what it was doing to them.

For days she and Kane had tried to maintain peace and control, but everything they tried had failed and she wasn't sure how much time they had left before Pike would have complete control over the camp.

 _Then again that is all part of his plan, isn't it? Exploiting our people's pain and use it as a part of a revenge plot against the grounders. It was a simple yet good plan that would definitely give him the control he needed and cause great harm in the process, not only to the grounders, but to us too._ Abby sighed mentally to herself, while rubbing her temples in attempt to getting rid of the growing headache she was currently experiencing. But it didn't really work considering she was currently standing in the center of the camp, listening yet again to another one of Pike's speeches, meanwhile trying to restrain herself from actually strangling the man with her bare hands. "Pike, you can't do this. These people need to heal, gain some kind of normalcy, not being part of a crazy suicide mission."

"It's not a suicide mission if it means putting an end to the grounders, so that we don't have to fear or let them control our lives anymore!" Pike argued, shouting loudly so that everyone around them could hear what they were talking about. Which they did because more and more people showed up and began circling around them, murmuring loudly between themselves about what was going on, meanwhile waiting for a physical altercation to happen, which given enough time wouldn't be long if she had to continue to listen to this nonsense. _The man is crazy, completely bonkers if he thinks that his actions don't have serious consequences._

"Listen, Pike, if you want to play Chancellor then fine, but you have to think about what is best for the people," Abby said sternly, but determined to prove to him that he was making a terrible mistake pursuing this path. "This is not what is best for our people. And if you pursue this then you will be just as bad as the grounders. Like you, the grounders will retaliate and then you will retaliate again thus creating a bad circle, a circle filled with nothing but pain, anger and death. Is that really what you want?"

Everyone around them went suddenly quiet. Abby looked from the corner of her eye, without losing her complete focus on Pike, and saw their confused and overall concerned faces. It was clear that underneath their pain and anger they weren't sure or confident about Pike and his plans, which was a good thing because that meant that they all still had a conscience, so there was still a small hope that she could stop her people from making a terrible mistake. But it all depended on Pike's answer.

Seconds passed. Abby kept a stern expression on her face while Kane, who had showed earlier and was offering his support by putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, was like everyone else holding their breaths in suspense when Pike finally said, "If it means stopping our people from being afraid of the grounders and helping them survive in the long run, then I'm willing to take that risk." Then he turned slightly to face the crowd. "And I believe together we can survive on the ground and find peace, without fear and hatred from the grounders or anyone else!"

And as soon as those encouraging words left his mouth the whole crowd went completely nuts and it was then Abby knew that she had lost, she and Kane had lost. The people had decided Pike as their leader. There was nothing neither of them could do anymore.

"You're wrong!"

Her heart stopped for a second when she heard the loud familiar voice of her daughter. Abby couldn't believe it, but there she was making her way through the loud crowd with a furious expression on her face. The guards were following closely behind her along with Monty, who looked awkward and uncomfortable of being suddenly in the center of attention, but none of them dared to stay close to Clarke because she radiated with a strong and dangerous presence similar to a wildcat ready to pounce.

* * *

After he had stolen a horse from one of the Azgeda warriors that were in the area looking for Clarke, Bellamy had rode the rest of the way to Polis. Once he reached the large tower he got of the horse in one quick and smooth movement and headed straight for the entrance that was heavily guarded by at least two Trikru warriors. _Although I'm certain that wouldn't last for long._

"You are not welcome here."

"Heda don't want any visitors, especially not from you, Blood King."

 _Idiots. Who do they think they are dealing with here?_ Bellamy glared at them and continued on his path, which didn't go well with the guards cause they pulled out their swords and headed straight at him to attack him. He reacted instantly, anticipated and avoided the attacks before he took control by disarming them and retrieving his gun. Then he aimed it at the head of one of the guards, and just like that a lot more Trikru warriors showed up.

 _Fantastic, here I thought we could do this nice and quietly._ Bellamy knew that this situation most likely wouldn't end in his favor. The odds were against him, but he had pretty much nothing else to lose. He had already lost his mom, his sister, his people, even Clarke. _Why not risk your life in order to help the woman you love?_

So he said exasperated to the crowd, "Give me an audience with the Heda right now or else I will see how I earned my reputation and blow your friend's brain out!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews, favourite and/or followings I have received, and hope that you guys will continue doing so cause it motivates me to write.**

 **For those of you that didn't know, Bellarke Fanfiction Awards was cancelled this year. I know I have probably mentioned it before, but the reason why I mentioning it again is that someone else picked up the torch and created Bellarke Fanwork Awards. And I was nominated for my story _Forsaken_ , and I am currently finalist in the category Most underrated. Tomorrow I will know whether I won or not, but either way I'm just happy to be nominated and that people seem to like my work. **

**I didn't want to advertise about this before, even though some of you might have wanted to vote on me if you knew, but my reason is that I didn't want to influence any of you to vote on me. I know that it's okay to do that, especially since I am proud of my work, but I want you guys to not feel obligated to do this for me. You all have a choice and I respect it.**

 **But nevertheless, if I win then I promise I will** **release another chapter this week. So cross your fingers for me.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

 _It was like walking into the lions' den._

 _Uncomfortable and incredibly unpleasant, especially when you're walking up a damn tower with Indra, who absolutely hates your guts, and two guards, who are using every opportunity they can spare to poke their spears into your back. But that's not the worst part. No, the worst part in this insanity was being left alone in the throne room with only the Heda as company._

 _Yeah-yeah, I know what you're thinking. I was the one who initiated things that landed in in this mess, so I should suck it up and stop complaining. But c'mon give me a break. Last time we saw each other we didn't exactly end things on good terms, she exiled me for disobedience and explicitly told me that I was only allowed to return when I was prepared to pledge complete loyalty to her, which is exactly the problem because my sudden visit had absolutely nothing to do with pledging loyalty._

 _No, it had everything to do with my love and loyalty to Clarke and fulfilling her insane request to explain and/or possibly ask for the Heda's support and understanding in what was going on with her people._

Being back here in this room immediately brought flashbacks to his mind and none of the good kind either. Most of them were in fact terrible and horrifying memories that made him feel nothing less than absolutely disgusted with himself. Well, that and pure hate and disgust towards the stoic young woman that was sitting on the throne in front of him.

Nevertheless, Bellamy forced himself to shove the memories away and tried to keep his focus entirely on the woman, who was patiently waiting for him to explain his sudden and most likely unwelcome presence. _Well, I did always seem to make that kind of impression on people. Just look at how things started with Clarke._

Still neither of them jumped the chance to speak, making the tension in the room tense and extremely awkward. Eventually the Heda grew fed up with it all, sighed heavily before she said in her usual simple and stoic manner, "I'm just going out on a limb here and say that you are not here to apologize for the mess you've caused or pledge your loyalty to me."

 _Apologize? What the hell am I supposed to be apologizing for?_ Bellamy didn't understand at first what he was supposed to be sorry for, but then it hit him. It wasn't just the insubordination issue it was about the mess he caused in the woods in order to save Clarke from the two Azgeda warriors. _Oh, crap. I forgot about that. Jeez, no wonder she and Indra are so pissed at me. Well, more than usual._ "No. Not exactly."

"So tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?" The Heda asked slightly annoyed. "I have already spared your life once, allowing you to be exiled to do whatever you please as long as you didn't interfere in grounder business. And yet somehow I hear that you managed to get yourself involved in an attack with two Azgeda warriors and now you're here, interfering into other people's business again. So explain this to me, Bellamy."

"I rather not. Look, the reason for me being here is that it doesn't have anything to do with your people or me. I'm here to warn you and ask for understanding, support and/or patience on this matter on someone else' behalf."

The Heda looked at him skeptically, almost like she found it hard to believe that was the reason for his return, but she nodded her head and said, "Please continue."

Sighing defeated, Bellamy began explaining the situation that was going on back at the Skaikru camp. _I just hope that she accept my explanation and won't ask for the finer details on how exactly I know this. More importantly I hope she doesn't ask why would care or do this for a clan that I shouldn't known or had any contact with in the first place, but with my bad luck I wouldn't count on it._

* * *

Everybody was staring at her.

It was creepy, really creepy how much they all stared at her, like they thought she would suddenly combust on the ground she was standing on. But then again it shouldn't come as a surprise to her. After all they used to stare or rather glare at her all the time back on the Ark, and especially after things went down in Mt. Weather and up till before she left the camp to find Jasper, but this was different from all those times. Now they were staring at her like they didn't recognize her anymore. _I guess I have changed. More than I thought I have, thanks to Bellamy. I'm not that silly naïve girl from the Ark anymore nor am I the girl who had been forced to grow up too quickly, taking care of the delinquents and making so many terrible mistakes in the process._

With that in mind Clarke approached Pike, without fear or hesitation, and furiously began arguing with the man. "Peace and happiness can never be achieved by walking the path of revenge! Just like my mother said, your plan to attack on the grounders will bring nothing but a never-ending circle of pain and death. How can you possibly think of putting our people through something like that?"

The crowd had gone suddenly quiet by her words, which made her smile on the inside, and was waiting rather impatiently for Pike to respond to the accusations. However whatever Clarke expected him to say it wasn't turning the question and accusations back on her. "I can ask you the same thing. While we have been dealing with this issue you have been off shacking up with grounders."

 _Wait, what? He knows about Bellamy and I?_ Clarke was completely taken by surprise by his accusations, but she shielded her shock from her face, tilted her head slightly and tried to appear stupider than she was before she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Pike smirked as he closed the small distance between them, "I think you know what I'm talking about. You met and befriended one of those monsters; don't bother denying it because we both know it's true. You like him, that beast! I even dare to say that you have grown to care for him!"

Everyone, including her own mother, gasped in shock and disbelief and she felt suddenly so vulnerable and exposed being surrounded by this crowd. Tears were building up, threatening to fall down her cheek as her heart started to ache in excruciating pain. She wasn't sure if she was crying in pain because her feelings were exposed and mocked at or because she was being painfully reminded of who and what she had sacrificed and left behind in order to come back, but whatever the reason it hurt so much that she almost feared her heart was going to burst. _Why does he have to say it like that? Bellamy is a good man. Yes, a man who has made several poor choices and mistakes in his life, but nevertheless a good man who did what he had to do to protect his sister. That's who he is, and it is not by any definition what you would call a monster. The only one that name fits is definitely not Bellamy, but it does fit the person in front of me, who doesn't seem to care, let alone understand that you can't choose or control your feelings for someone. Life isn't that simple._

"You're wrong, Pike. He's not a monster. You are!" Clarke exclaimed furiously. She wanted to hit him, take a weapon and hurt him just like he was hurting her by mentioning and trashing Bellamy like that.

Unfortunately as soon as those words left her mouth she realized she made a mistake. By defending Bellamy she lost the small trust and support she had from the people and just like that they turned on her, refusing to hear anything else she had to say, and began shouting and screaming terrible things. _Two things that came up several times in their rant were names like stupid bitch and vapid whore. Charming, I know._

Then Pike ordered the guards to detain her and lock her up and no one stepped in to help or defend her in any way. Not her mother, not her friends, and it was at that moment it truly hit her how alone she was in all of this and how she really didn't matter anymore to these people. _I shouldn't have come. I should've stayed with Bellamy. God, how could I have been so stupid? So much for thinking that I had changed and could become someone better for my people._

"Oh, and Clarke…" Pike said, just before she was being dragged away. "I'm going to find your boyfriend and I'm going to make an example of him for the rest of the grounders to see who and what exactly they are up against. Thought you wanted to know. Don't worry I'll spare you a lock of his hair as a souvenir."

She was burning with so rage that she spat in his face. Another mistake on her part, especially since it resulted with her getting her cheek slapped by one of the guards as punishment before she was dragged away from the crowd, kicking and screaming like a wild animal, and was taken to lockup and thrown into an empty cell.

* * *

Rubbing away the spit away from his face, Pike couldn't help but being both annoyed and impressed by his former student's strength and resilience. The girl had certainly grown up to be a strong woman. How couldn't she with all the hardships she has been through? _She is still as stubborn as ever and clearly too deluded by her heart to realize that I'm not the problem. It's the grounders' control and power that is the real problem._

Regardless, he turned his attention back to the crowd, who were anxiously waiting for his orders. _As much as I didn't expect Clarke's reappearance I'm glad that she did cause in the end it worked out in my favor._

He smirked by the thought as he began looking through the crowd until his gaze settled on one particular person and he gave a nod to one of other guards, who responded and grabbed the person in question and dragged him forward so that he stood right in front of him.

"You're Monty? Hannah's boy?" Pike asked, sounding pleasantly enough that he hoped the boy wouldn't be on his guard.

Monty looked at him skeptically before he nodded his head, "Yeah, but you knew that. So let's skip the small talk crap and just tell me what you want to say."

 _The kid has backbone I'll give him that. Must have gotten it from his dad._ "You were the one who found Clarke, right? Then you can show us where she and _that_ grounder have been staying."

"You just mocked and threw my friend in lockup and declared to begin a war with the grounders, and you want my help to find her boyfriend because you want him to be the poster-boy for insanity mission." Monty replied exasperated.

Pike became frustrated with the boy's response, especially after he read between the lines and realized that the boy had no wish or intention to help him, but what the boy didn't know was that he knew his weaknesses and knew exactly how to use them when an opportunity called upon it. Such opportunities like right now.

"If you don't help and show me the way, then I'll take Jasper to search in the woods and we both know what is likely to happen if he wanders off alone in the woods. The grounders will kill him, without care or hesitation, and you will ultimately be the one responsible for your best friend's death. So what is it going to be, Clarke and her grounder lover or your best friend?"

* * *

The silence was driving him mad. He had just finished his explanation about what was going on with the Skaikru, how they are at war with itself, and was waiting impatiently for the Heda to say something. _Or don't say anything at all. I don't really give a damn about her opinions cause I'm only here due to a stupid request._

The Heda just stoically stared at him until she closed and sighed, "You care about her?"

Bellamy froze up by her question, knowing that they both knew exactly whom they were talking about. He turned his gaze away from her and began pacing around the room, careful not losing his sight on her in case she tried to seize the opportunity to attack him. _I respect her on some degrees, yes. But I don't trust her at all, especially when it came to matters of the heart._

"Yes." Bellamy answered calmly, too calmly in his opinion considering whom he was talking to and the person it involved. From what he gathered from Clarke's story about what went down in Mt. Weather the Heda had displayed strong affections for his Princess, he would almost say it had been love, but he wasn't completely sure if she was capable of that, based on past experiences and from what had happened to her former lover Costia.

She nodded her head, "And you worry about her? Even now when she's back with her own people?"

"Yes. That is why I'm here because she asked me to." Bellamy answered before he turned back to look at her. "She wanted me to make you aware of the situation and ask you to give her some time to resolve the mess before you would get involved and kill everybody she's trying to protect. I don't know if you will do it or not, nor do I particularly care, but my duty here is done. I'm leaving." _Going back to the house. I'm not going to call it home because home is the place where your heart is and mine is gone too far beyond my reach._

With nothing else to say he began heading towards the door, without hesitating or turning back, but stopped when she called out on him, wondering how he could be certain that she still wouldn't have him killed. "Because you care about her too." _And because you know that if you did try to kill me she would never ever forgive you or want to see you again._

And then left the throne room, leaving a stunned and speechless Heda behind.

* * *

In the middle of the night the mob were gathered around the entrance to Arkaida. They had weapons and torches, completely armed and ready to kill if necessary, they listened to Pike make one last motivational speech that killing Clarke the Traitor's lover would be the start of a new beginning. "Tonight is a start of a new beginning. Tonight, we're taking back what is rightfully ours. So without further or due let's kill the beast!"

Everyone shouted out in a war cry before they all left the camp in search of the place where the beast was hiding.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews, favourite and/or followings I have received, and hope that you guys will continue doing so cause it motivates me to write.**

 **I didn't win in Bellarke Fanwork Awards. But while I'm a little disappointed over the loss, I'm just happy over the fact that I was nominated that you guys like my work so much you believe it deserves recognition. I want to thank all of you who have voted and supported me and I hope there is a chance this will happen again. And for those of you that has won, congratulations for your win. You deserved it, and I can't wait to read more of your current and future work.**

 **For other news, I'm going to start releasing a new chapter every week now, seeing as I'm done and is currently too busy with life to write anything else right now.**

 **Questions regarding a new story or continuing on _Devotion,_ well I still have a few ideas roaming around my head and written a little, but once again life keeps me busy so I don't know when I can write or finish a new story at this point. And with _Devotion_ , I'm just at a loss since I love writing in this genre, but I feel I'm just very bad at it. So it will remain on hiatus for now. **

**Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

 _Alone._

 _That seems to be where I always to end up these days. I was alone in my prison cell back on the Ark. I was alone when I committed genocide on Mt. Weather or at least that's what it felt like, even though Monty was there with me when it happened._

 _Don't get me wrong, it's not like I want to do all of this crap alone because I don't. It's just that I don't want anyone else, especially someone I care about, to carry the burden of making the hard choices. They will lose a part of themselves, their innocence that can never be come back again once it's gone. It doesn't matter how much you try to get it back. Once it's gone then it's gone forever. That's just the lonely and terrible fate of being a leader._

 _I have already lost my innocence or at least that part of myself that would have hated the person I have become, so what else do I have to lose? Besides, it's the only choice. Only choice, ha, that's an oxymoron for you._

Clarke was pacing back and forth around the cell, beating herself for not figuring a way out of her cell. She has tried everything she could think of. She has yelled, screamed for the guards or anyone willing to listen. She has shaken, kicked the bars, hoping the brute strength would change the situation, but all of her attempts have been futile. No came to her rescue and nothing else seem work either. In other words, she was stuck and there seem to nothing she would do about it.

Breathing raggedly due to having great difficulties keeping her composure under control, Clarke tried to stop her brain from losing its focus for the situation at hand and drift away to the problems outside her holding cell. Unfortunately she was unsuccessful because her mind seemed to slip naturally, worrying about Bellamy and what might happen to him or to her people should they come across one another. _I'm not worried that Bellamy can't handle himself. I mean, it's natural to assume that he would try to defend himself. After all he would be an idiot if he didn't and I happen to know that he is definitely no idiot. He is an ass, yes, but definitely not an idiot. He would avoid hurting and killing if he could, but he will definitely hurt or kill in self-defense or if someone he cared about was threatened. Pike on the other hand, wouldn't be so merciful or compassionate. He would either kill Bellamy himself or have someone else do it for him without a second thought. In the end it wouldn't really matter who does it or not because Bellamy's death would give Pike and his mob the starting point they needed to start a war with the grounders. They would get a war with no winners, only losers, on both sides of the conflict._

She ran a hand through her messed up hair before she closed her eyes and sighing heavily in defeat. Questions with no answers were driving her insane, so insane that she didn't even notice someone had entered and was standing outside her cell until she heard someone softly whisper her name. Surprised, Clarke turned around to see Raven and Jasper standing there. "Raven, Jasper…"

She quickly approached the bars, with a small-relieved smile on her face, and reached out her hand to touch Raven's hand. Raven instantly grabbed ahold of her hand and rubbed it, silently comforting her. "I'm sorry, Clarke, for me… not standing up for you back there."

"It's okay. I get it." Clarke replied sincerely. She did understand why none of her friends had backed her up after she had been thrown in lockup and was given some time to think things over. They had been afraid. They had been afraid that any support or involvement might have shown or given her would land them exactly where she was right now, which was definitely not going to help anyone, let alone their people. So she didn't blame them for anything, mostly because it was her fault for landing in this sticky situation in the first place. "Where's Monty? Is he okay? I mean I did sort of leave him behind with my whole grand dramatic entrance. I hope he didn't get in trouble, that any of you got in trouble because of me."

Raven didn't answer, but in the end she didn't have to. It was written all over her face that trouble happened, however it was Jasper who confirmed the small doubt she might have had and literally sneered back at her, "You're something else entirely! Of course, he's in trouble because of you, what else did you expect? Pike and his mob took him so that he could show them the way to where your lover-boy is hiding!"

 _No…_ Clarke wasn't really surprised by his outburst, not really considering who she was talking to, but she had hoped that Pike wouldn't rush into things. She had hoped that he would do the rational thing and wait until the morning before he began taking action, but clearly he wasn't as rational as she thought or hoped that he was. _Why wouldn't he do it? After all with me locked up in here and mom and Kane being pretty much powerless, he can do whatever the hell he want. He can waltz around like he owns the place and decide to leave the camp to become a homicidal maniac._

"I just don't understand how you could do this. You not only abandoned your people, but you fell in love with the guy who hurt and tortured me like he did! Jasper exclaimed, not realizing what he was admitting and whose presence he was with. "And the worse of it is that you defended him in front of Pike, in front of the whole camp! All of this is happening because of you. This whole thing is your fault!"

After he finished his rant everything went suddenly quiet. No one said anything. No one dared to because Jasper's words kept on lingering in the room, causing questions that they hadn't been thought of up until now. Clarke wasn't sure who in the room was most shocked about this particular revelation, her or Raven, but in the end it didn't matter because the truth hit her like one unexpected punch to the stomach. _Wait a minute, Jasper remembers? He knew the truth about where I was and whom I was with, but didn't tell anyone about it?_

* * *

As soon as he stepped into the dark and empty house he went straight to bed. He avoided the living room and the bedroom with firm determination because he didn't want to relive the final moments he and Clarke had shared together. The memories were still too fresh and painful for him to deal with, and after having to deal with the Heda and get out of Polis with his life somehow still intact he wasn't in the mood to take trip down memory lane.

But sleep didn't embrace him with open arms. Quite the opposite in fact, Bellamy was too restless to fall asleep. He wasn't sure if the reason was because of the after-effects of visiting his old life or if it was as simply as that he was missing Clarke and couldn't bring himself to fall asleep properly now without her in his arms or somewhere close by. _It's funny how I have only known her for such a short time yet I can't seem to sleep, let alone live, without her. In such a short time she has become my most important person, besides Octavia of course, which makes this separation even harder to deal with now that she's gone and I am alone, all alone once again._

Sighing defeated, Bellamy finally gave up and sat up in the bed. He looked around the room and found himself staring aimlessly at the drawings that Lincoln had left behind for his benefit, seeing as he hadn't able to go along and be with his sister when she and Lincoln left to escape the Heda and the coalition. _Maybe I should just pack up and leave this place? I could go and find Octavia and Lincoln and stay with them, after all there's nothing that's keeping me here anymore._

Just as soon as that thought struck his mind he noticed that something had changed, something different. The house and the abandoned town itself have always been pretty much quiet, with the exception him, a couple of unwelcome and clueless stragglers now and then, and Clarke, but this was different in the way because there wasn't just one or two noises coming from the outside. It was several and they were coming closer and closer.

 _What the hell?_ Bellamy thought as he got out of bed and went straight to the window to see what was happening outside. The sight that met him came as a great surprise. There were people, several of them in fact, with weapons and torches and they all were crying out for blood. His blood. _What? How did they find me? No one knew about this place except Clarke… and her Asian friend. Oh, crap!_

Bellamy stepped away from the window and turned his back against the wall next to the window, trying desperately to keep his composure under control, while his brain was thinking with the speed of light over what he was supposed to do. Through a quick process-and-elimination, he knew instantly that the people outside were people from Skaikru, Clarke's people. But the reason why still remained a mystery to him. _Chances are that Clarke failed to do whatever it was to solve the problem with her people and now they are here to…Oh, I don't know…kill me for an insane reason like extracting their revenge on my old people perhaps._

Regardless of the reason, the way he saw it he only had two options in this. Run or fight. And as much as he avoided and denied it this place wasn't worth protecting, even though he has made security measures to protect the place in case of an emergency. But the thing is this wasn't his home anymore, not without Clarke anyway, so he could easily sneak out, leave and avoid hurting anyone and getting himself killed in the process by these people. However running away from the problem wouldn't make the problem go away. But fighting them meant that he would be forced to make a difficult choice, whether he was going to hurt and kill someone from Clarke's people that she truly cared about.

* * *

"All this time you knew…" Clarke said quietly, not revealing any of the conflicting thoughts and emotions that were coursing through her on the inside. _It's so big that I can't wrap my head around it._ "And you didn't tell anyone. Why?"

Jasper didn't answer at first. Instead he tried to focus his attention on the floor in order to avoid the hurt and betrayed look on Raven's face, but he must have at some point come to the conclusion that his problem wasn't going to go away if he didn't say anything. So he turned a steady gaze back on Clarke and answered with a cold hard sincerity, "You know why I didn't."

She closed her eyes, keeping her hurt contained inside, and sighed heavily, "Because you didn't want me back."

"Exactly. You being here, just reminds everyone of the pain and memories over everything that has happened to them, everything they lost."

 _No. Me being around reminded you of what you lost that day when I decided and committed genocide on Mt. Weather._ Clarke thought sadly to herself, thinking back on the dark-haired girl he had fallen in love with and whom she had ultimately killed without a second thought for the sake of saving their people. _I've always felt guilty about my actions that have caused so many people pain and grief, but it wasn't until I met and fell in love with Bellamy that I truly understood what exactly Jasper must have felt for Maya and how her death changed everything for him._

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return," Clarke muttered quietly to herself, not really bother caring if Jasper heard her or not. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes, thinking about Bellamy and cruelness she caused and was still causing because she had been selfish and chosen him over her people. _I caused so much suffering to my people, especially to Jasper, but at least he knew that he loved Maya and that she loved him in return when she died. I didn't tell Bellamy. I was too scared, too scared that if I told him then it would become real. But I was wrong. All this time I have been wrong._ "I didn't get it before, I thought I did once, but I definitely do it now. What you felt for Maya, how much you cared and loved her, and how painful it was for you to lose her because I took her away from you. It was wrong of me to do that and I'm sorry. I truly am sorry."

Jasper didn't say anything, but it was clearly that he was still listening even though he was being very stubborn about it. "But I can't change things no matter how much I wish I could, Jasper. Please know that, and know that regardless of everything I still see you as my friend, even if you don't see me as yours anymore. That is why I won't ask for your forgiveness anymore, but I'm asking you to help me save the man I love who is innocent in all of this and shouldn't be punished for my mistakes. So please, Jasper. Help me…"

Cold tears fell slowly down from her eyes as she stared at him, waiting for him to make a decision. Clarke knew that she had no right to ask him, and in most circumstances she wouldn't have asked him either, but this wasn't about them. Not anymore.

It was about everyone, Bellamy, their people, the grounders. It was about doing the right thing, which meant both saving Bellamy as well as all the people on Earth from getting caught in a pointless and terrible war that will only end in bloodshed. _I wouldn't let him or anyone else die. I will fight death himself if I have to in order to save the man I love and protect my people, because that's the person I am._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews, favourite and/or followings I have received, and hope that you guys will continue doing so cause it motivates me to write.**

 **For other news, I'm going to start releasing a new chapter every week now, seeing as I'm done and is currently too busy with life to write anything else right now.**

 **Questions regarding a new story or continuing on _Devotion,_ well I still have a few ideas roaming around my head and written a little, but once again life keeps me busy so I don't know when I can write or finish a new story at this point. And with _Devotion_ , I'm just at a loss since I love writing in this genre, but I feel I'm just very bad at it. So it will remain on hiatus for now. **

**Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

The first thing he really noticed about that monster's hiding place was the eerie silence. Never once in his life has he ever truly experienced such silence before, not on the Ark and definitely not here on the ground, surrounded by nothing but trees and mutated animals. So to find such silence here in this destroyed left-behind town, Pike knew that the grounder that resided here wasn't a normal one, especially since it seemed like this one had enough brains to find a place that not only hid him from the outside world and everyone in it, but also gave him the advantage to sneak away or an attack if ever necessary. _We would never have found this place if it hadn't been for Monty. Maybe after we kill that beast we could use this place as a base for operation in this coming war, possibly even a sanctuary since Monty informed us that as far as he knew no one else knew about this place existence besides him and Clarke and of course the grounder himself._

And while he believed Monty when he said that there was no one else there except the grounder, he didn't or rather he couldn't trust the information completely due to past experiences. So after he managed to calm down the mob, which proved to be quite a task since he meant that he had to actually get them to focus on what was going on and what they were about to do, and told them to kill off the torches and spread out into groups.

Pike, of course, chose to take the solitary path and headed straight towards the best house that was left standing in the midst of all the destruction. Why? Well, because he thought he had seen a shadow move by the window on the second floor. He could be wrong, it could have been an animal or simply his eyes messing with him, but he was confident that had to be the place where the grounder was hiding. Nothing else made any sense, at least not to him anyway. _If that's the case then it also means he knows that we're here too._

He smirked by the thought. While he considered himself a rational man, he couldn't help but feel tickled by the temptations of blood and revenge. The old him back on the Ark would have hated and been disgusted by the person he had become, but the way he saw it was that the only way their people had a shot in getting peace and the respect they deserve was to show the enemy that they were strong and wouldn't give in to fear. So if he had to become a man he despised then so be it. _We all have to sacrifice something in order to survive. We have to give up parts of ourselves, the parts that makes us weak and vulnerable. That's where Clarke failed. I won't make that same mistake count on that._

* * *

It was difficult walking around straight in the dark, especially when you were walking in an unfamiliar territory without knowing completely who and what you are were up against. Most of them hadn't let the fear and insecurity stop them from doing what they believed what was right, but as they continued on the fear and insecurity had managed to crawl back up again, making them all realize what they were really getting themselves into and how risky the whole plan seemed. It was like their minds had been shut off for a long time and it was only now that everything suddenly became clear. Attacking a grounder without a proper reason or plan was by any definition wrong, and it would put them on the same level as the grounders if they continued on with this shortsighted and ridiculous plan, but the thing is they all were too afraid to face Pike's wrath than anything else. _The man is terrifying, especially now after he managed to gain power and support against Abby and Kane. He knew about our doubts now he will most likely kill us for being cowards and running away from the enemy. So it's really a choice on whose the worse evil and we all are leaning more and more away from Clarke's grounder boyfriend._

Despite their doubts, they continued on stumbling in the dark, while keeping their trembling knees from buckling down, and entered it what looked like remains of a shoe shop. Unsuspectingly they walked right in, but failed to notice the trip wire that was rigged closely by the entrance. The whole contraption was connected to a loaded gun hanging concealed by wall and that was aimed at a full bottle of whisky across the room, which would cause enough spark to start a fire once the gun was fired.

And it did, almost instantaneously, but what no one anticipated was that the fire would spread out so quickly, causing them to get trapped accidently inside the perimeters of the town with no ways of escape without losing one's life to the flames.

* * *

Clarke wasn't the best driver in the world. In fact she was probably the worst, at least around the camp, which wasn't surprising really considering she has never been behind the wheels. She never had the time or the opportunity to learn to drive between having to fight a war, surviving the hatred and disgust from her own people, and getting involved with an outcast grounder. Still it was clear that her lack of control in the situation, including one that involved driving a vehicle such like the rover, was driving her crazy. With nothing else to do, the only option she had left was to go deep into her mind and let her thoughts roam freely. _Which is definitely not a good thing for her to do right now. Overthinking has never been a good thing for anyone, especially not for Clarke._

Raven tried to remain calm, while keeping her eyes on the road, but she couldn't help make a few glances at the blonde that was sitting next to her, who hadn't said a word since they drove off. But it was clear that she was scared and worried about her lover, Monty and the rest of their people, at least that's what she gathered based on her facial expression anyway.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay." Raven said with as much reassurance as she could muster up in order to convince Clarke what she was saying is true, even though they both knew she was really lying. _Nothing has ever turned out completely okay. But it's no use worrying her more than she already is right now._ "Abby and Kane are dealing with things back at the camp, trying to regain the trust and loyalty of the few people left at the camp, and we're on our way to save your boyfriend and the rest of our people. It should make you…"

"Happy?" Clarke finished, turning her head to look at her. "Don't get me wrong, Raven, I'm glad that there is still hope that we can stop and fix all of this. But I…I can't help thinking that this whole thing could have been avoided if I just made different choices, the right choices back when I had the chance."

 _No, Clarke. There is no way you could have known this would be happening for the choices you made in Mt. Weather and for choosing to come back to your people, even though it meant abandoning your own happiness to do it, and if you knew then you would have done everything in your power to change it or least prevent it from happening. No, if anyone's to blame for all of this, then it is all of us._ Raven thought to herself as she looked in the rearview mirror to see Jasper, who looked equally as troubled as she did about Clarke's confession. While it was clear that Jasper hadn't completely forgiven Clarke, probably never would, he was finally accepting things and was starting to hate her slightly less. That fact was obvious because he was willing to come along on this trip, not only because he wanted to save Monty, but because he wanted to help his old friend again.

Raven sighed, "Listen, Clarke. The past is the past. There's nothing we can say or do about the past because it has already been set in stone, we can't change that no matter how much we wish we could. But what we can do is change the present in order to save the future, and to do that we need you Clarke."

Jasper nodded in agreement, even though his expression was careful and slightly stoic. Clarke smiled a small but genuine smile, clearly comforted by her words, but her smile vanished almost immediately when they all turned their attention on the blazing fire that was happening in front of them. People were screaming and were desperately trying to escape the flames.

"Oh my God…" Clarke said shocked, almost sounding like her breath was caught up in her throat. "Bellamy."

* * *

They drove as close as they could and got out of the rover. Clarke went immediately into leader-mode and gave Jasper and Raven orders, "Raven, Jasper, try and save as many people as you can from the flames. Tell them to run into the woods for cover or wait by the rover, but the most injured-ones takes priority. Okay?"  
They both nodded, understanding and accepting the orders, not that they wouldn't have even if she didn't tell them what to do. They ran closer to the perimeter of the town when Jasper noticed that she was heading in a different direction. "Where are you going?"

Clarke turned and answered with a hasty demeanor, "Better to split up, cover more ground. More importantly, I have to find Bellamy. I can't leave him again. I just can't."

Once again Jasper nodded, understanding the need and desperation she was carrying, "Okay, good luck."

"You too." Clarke replied sincerely before she headed in the direction of the house she and Bellamy had been staying in. As she ran as fast as her feet could carry her she kept on hoping, praying that Bellamy was alive and all right, ignoring the nagging feeling that a fire wasn't going to stop Pike from doing what he intended to do.

* * *

Bellamy didn't know how much time passed since the newcomers arrived and ended up activating one of his booby-traps, which ultimately resulted in creating a fire that literally trapped everyone, including himself inside, but by the time he realized that he had wasted too much time thinking what-ifs someone had managed to sneak up on him and his hiding place. He knew that when he heard the tiny clicking sound of a gun being loaded before the loud noise followed and a bullet pierced through the air, grazing his left cheek. He felt a tiny stream of blood flow from the wound, but he paid no attention to it as he turned around and faced his attacker. _I'm curious to see who managed to sneak up on me like that. Not many have managed to do so and those who did didn't last long afterwards._

"What? Am I hard to miss? Don't worry, I'll move around a little for you, if you find me being an unmoving target too difficult." Bellamy said sarcastically. _Honestly, how can anyone miss an unassuming and still target?_

The man, it was a big African-American man who he assumed had to be Pike, didn't respond with words to his quip. Instead he fired his gun again, hitting him left shoulder. That injury hurt, not the worse he has ever felt, but enough to that he wanted to cry out in pain because of it. However he managed to somehow keep his mouth shut, accepting the pain as it was, and forcing his right hand over the injury to keep pressure on it despite facing even more pain doing so.

"Sorry, I missed," Pike said, not at all sounding apologetic for his actions. "I promise that I won't next time, because the next one will go straight to your chest."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews, favourite and/or followings I have received, and hope that you guys will continue doing so cause it motivates me to write.**

 **For other news, I'm going to start releasing a new chapter every week now, seeing as I'm done and is currently too busy with life to write anything else right now.**

 **Questions regarding a new story or continuing on _Devotion,_ well I still have a few ideas roaming around my head and written a little, but once again life keeps me busy so I don't know when I can write or finish a new story at this point. And with _Devotion_ , I'm just at a loss since I love writing in this genre, but I feel I'm just very bad at it. So it will remain on hiatus for now. **

**Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

 _I read somewhere once that fear doesn't shut you down. It wakes you up. It pushes you to be brave and fight back against whatever the hell was causing you to be scared in the first place. Wise words, really, except I don't see myself as brave. I have never seen myself as a brave person. I know most people, like my mom, Raven, Monty and Bellamy, sees me as this brave and strong person, but what does it mean to be strong and brave?_

 _Is it just about concurring and fighting the fear? Or is about being able to make the tough and hard choices no matter how much it scares you and kills you on the inside to do it? I have done both of those things, several times in fact, but yet I don't see or feel any stronger and braver than before. I don't know. To me, it just doesn't seem to show what it truly means to be strong or brave. Instead it shows more the fact that I'm trying to do the right thing or do whatever it takes to make sure my people survives. And that is not by any means what strength and courage is really about._

 _So I ask again, what does it mean to be brave? And who is the ones that are truly brave among us?_

At first she thought she imagined the sound. After all how could anyone hear much of anything besides the screaming, the yelling and the sound of the burning flames? While her head could rationalize, telling her that it was something wrong with her hearing or simply her imagination running wild, Clarke just couldn't shake it. She knew what she had heard. It was the only sound that one normally wouldn't find or hear in anywhere near a fire, the sound of a gunshot.

 _Bellamy…_ Clarke thought, putting her running into staggering halt. She turned her head around, searching for any sign or direction where this 'supposed' gunshot was coming from until she settled her eyes on the second floor bedroom of the house she and Bellamy had been staying in. It was only then she saw the mere glimpse of his dark curls before he went down, disappearing from her eyesight. _Oh no. I got to hurry. I have to get to him before Pike actually has a shot in killing him. No pun intended._

With no hesitation or second thought about the possible risks and consequences running into the danger ahead of her, especially without having some kind of a plan in mind, Clarke ran as the wind. Fearing nothing but the worst, knowing Pike and what bad intentions he had planned for her and for Bellamy, she had nothing else to lose as she avoided the hot flames to reach the house. _That bastard is going to make an example of him to the other grounders. That part is clear as day, and not just because he told me, but because he wants to use Bellamy to send a message to his people what a terrible threat he poses to them all. He also wants to convey the same message across to our people that should they ever doubt or go against him. But I wouldn't let that happen. I won't._

* * *

It was hard at first to convince scared and terrified people to run towards the rover or straight through the flames and into the woods for safety, and he honestly didn't blame them for being scared and skeptic about listening and accepting their help because being trapped inside a fire is indeed a terrifying experience to go through, but somehow he and Raven managed to get as many people as they could out of there. However the only person that he still haven't been able to find was Monty.

 _Come on. He has to be around here somewhere._ Jasper thought in frantic panicked state as he desperately searched through the burning ruins of the town for his best friend. _Monty is not dead. He's too smart and too good to die by a little fire._

"Monty! Monty, where are you?" Jasper coughed heavily, feeling his throat starting to burn from the inside. He knew he shouldn't be shouting. It would only increase his chances of smoke inhalation, which is a different kind of bad that couldn't easily be fixed, especially with their limited resources, but he was scared and desperate because he had already lost the love of his life he couldn't or rather he wouldn't lose his best friend too. _This world stinks, no question about that. However he is still here to make it all slightly better each day. He's more than my best friend. He's my brother, my family._

Twisting and turning every stick and stones he could find, without harming or burning his hands of course, it wasn't until he heard a low and familiar voice calling and coughing his name from underneath a pile of rubble. "Jasper, I'm here! Please help me!"

 _How in the world did he manage to get under there? You know what, never mind. Getting him out is more important than anything else._ Jasper began moving and throwing away the rubble, frantically making way to buried his friend. Once he felt his hand he pulled him out with all his strength until Monty full appearance stood there in front of him. After that it didn't take long for the two friends to throw themselves into an embrace.

The hug, however, didn't last as long as they would have liked and pulled away after a couple of seconds, barely managing to avoid getting squashed by the large pieces of rubble coming from the roof above them.

"We better get out of here."

Neither boy argued as they ran back in the direction of where Raven and the rover were located, not knowing that there was still somebody unaccounted for, who was in fact in the need of their help.

* * *

He was standing on his knees, panting heavily, desperately trying to keep his focus and the excruciating pain coming from the injury in his shoulder under control. The injury itself wasn't too bad, it was basically a flesh wound as far as he could tell, but it hurt as crazy and because of the pain and his current position it left him vulnerable and open to be attacked and killed in just manner of seconds.

 _But why hasn't he yet?_ Bellamy wondered confused, as he continued to keep a wild and rather murderous gaze at his assailant. _What is he waiting for? An invitation? Why hasn't he killed me now when he has the chance? It just doesn't make any sense._

Only that it did. The only reason he could think of why Pike hadn't just shot him was that he had something else in mind, a plan to finish. Of course, part of the plan was to make sure he was miserable, but that couldn't be the whole plan. The man couldn't be that simple-minded, could he? Regardless of the specifics of this unknown plan of his, Bellamy knew that this plan wasn't about or even meant for him. So the real question is to whom was this plan really meant for?

"You wondering why I still haven't put a bullet in you yet, aren't you?" Pike said, sounding just as smug as one would expect him to be. Oh, how much Bellamy wanted to just punch and wipe that irritating smug off his face. He would be doing the whole world a favor. "Well, for one thing I just realized that putting a single bullet to your chest might be letting you off too easy. You deserve worse death than that, especially considering what your people have done to mine in cold-blood."

That last accusation brought cold shivers up his spine. While Bellamy was certain that Pike didn't know about his bloody past, because he both knew and trusted Clarke enough to keep that piece of information to herself, even from those she considered her closest friends, but the accusation struck the guilty cord hard in him. It was true that his people, all grounders, had a 'kill first, think later' mentality. He wasn't avoiding, ignoring or denying that fact, but he hated to be constantly reminded of and associated with them when he was trying to turn a new leaf. _I'm trying so hard not to be that person. I'm trying for Clarke, for Octavia, for myself, to be better to be good. It was what my mom and Octavia wanted me to be, but it's just so hard. It's even worse when a complete stranger, a sick bastard in this case, tells you and reminds you of the old sins of the past that you're trying so hard to forgive yourself for._

"Tell me, why does she love you?" Pike asked, interrupting his train of thought. "What is it about you that makes her risk losing everything? She defended you against her family, her friends, her people, knowing that she would lose everyone and everything in the process because of it. So why did she choose you?"

Bellamy stared at him, shock written all over his face. _She did what? Why would she? I don't understand. She loves me?_ His words didn't make any sense, at least not at this current moment, but he wasn't given any time or chance to think and answer his question, let alone digest the issue, because Pike quickly approached him and kicked him hard in the knee. So hard that it felt like his knee was snapped in two. He cried out in pain, clutching his knee.

Pike sighed disappointed and shook his head before he said, "Never mind, I have changed my mind. Let's just put an end to this, shall we?"

He raised his gun, aiming the barrel straight at his chest and was just about to shoot when a terrified yet determined cry stopped him, "STOP!"

Both men turned their gaze to look at the newcomer and were surprised to see Clarke standing there, panting heavily, with tears about to get unleashed from her eyes. Pike didn't hesitate to aim the gun at her, knowing the threat she might pose to him, but was caught by surprise when she knocked him out using a wooden stick she had managed to keep hidden inside her boot. Once Pike was down she threw the stick away and turned all her time and attention on him. "Oh my God, Bellamy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, Princess." Bellamy answered, suddenly finding his own voice hoarse and ragged. Then he stared into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face and said softly, "You came back."

"Of course I did. Did you doubt that I would?" Clarke asked.

"Well, for a while you did, but I'm glad that I was wrong." Bellamy replied as he placed a hand on her cheek. She responded by leaning in to his caressing touch, craving his touch like a moth to a flame, for a short moment before she became serious again. "We need to get out of here. I don't know how long he'll be out, but the fire is spreading. Soon there will be nothing left. We have tried to save as many people as we can, but we…"

He nodded his head, not wanting her to finish telling him the inevitable fate. Instead he got up on his feet, once again ignoring the thumping pain coming from his shoulder, and began taking slow tentative steps towards the door. Clarke, realizing the small amount of pain he was in, came up next to him and began shouldering him against her body and gentle began helping him along the way.

* * *

They had barely gotten halfway down the stairs when Bellamy groaned and his knees buckled, taking her down with him in the process. Clarke was holding his arm across her shoulders and said as reassuring as she could despite her fears, "Come on, Bellamy. We need to get out of here. I promise that everything is going to be okay, you're going to be okay, but you have to keep on moving."

He nodded his head, but didn't respond to her in a verbal sense. Instead gritted his teeth and stood up again, with her acting like a crutch, and slowly continued their way down. _Just a little more and then we're safe and I can finally have a check on his shoulders as well as that injured knee of his that he is desperately trying to hide._

However they were once again surprised when a gun was fired and the bullet pierced right through Bellamy's chest. Then they both went down and fell crashing down the stairs. It was only pure luck that their heads didn't crack open or worse, but their joy was short lived as they both turned around to see Pike standing on the top of the stairs with his gun still drawn out.

"I had to make sure he goes back to hell where he belongs." Pike replied nonchalantly, having the balls to defend himself for why he shot someone unarmed and defenseless in cold-blood. "Please Clarke, don't make me kill you too. There is still a chance to save and redeem yourself."

Clarke had somehow managed to crawl to Bellamy's side, checking and keeping pressure on the bloody wound on his chest, but found herself stared at Pike, disbelief and rage burning inside of her. _He thinks I'm the delusional one here? Haven't he had the chance to look at himself in the mirror lately and seen the one who is really the delusional one between the two of us?_

It was then she caught a glimpse of Bellamy's gun that was tied to his belt. An idea started to form inside her head what she could do, but suddenly conflicted about what she could do and what she had to do. The way she saw it she had only two choices, keeping Pike alive and condemn everyone on the ground for a frivolous revenge plot or kill him and give their people a chance for something better. _It's the only choices I have. Only choice, what an oxymoron that is._

And honestly with so much blood on her hands she didn't want to take another life, even if it was a bad human life as him, but what else could she do? _Talk to him? Reason with him? Seriously, have you met the guy?_

She shook her head, "I will always choose him, Pike. So if you are going to send him to hell where you think he belongs then you're just going to have to send me with him, because I won't leave him. Not again. Not for you or anyone else."

The next couple of moments happened so fast, like a blink of an eye, but two shots were fired. And only one was fatal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews, favourite and/or followings I have received, and hope that you guys will continue doing so cause it motivates me to write.**

 **For other news, I'm going to start releasing a new chapter every week now, seeing as I'm done and is currently too busy with life to write anything else right now.**

 **Questions regarding a new story or continuing on _Devotion,_ well I still have a few ideas roaming around my head and written a little, but once again life keeps me busy so I don't know when I can write or finish a new story at this point. And with _Devotion_ , I'm just at a loss since I love writing in this genre, but I feel I'm just very bad at it. So it will remain on hiatus for now. **

**Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

 _It's funny, I always thought that I would die by impalement; you know having a spear coming out of my chest, or decapitation. Not that I ever had a death wish or put really much thought or effort into my death. I mean I'm not that crazy. _

_It's just that natural death has never seemed to be much of an option for me. I mean, the chances of me living a long life and die in my sleep or from an illness weren't that great, with my notorious reputation and the long endless list of people out there that wanted me dead in the worst and most painful way possible. But never once did I imagine I would die from a simple bullet to the chest. It's really quite ironic when you think about it. Of all the methods and the weapons in the world I end up dying from the weapon of my own preference, a weapon that my own people doesn't and wouldn't use._

 _Nevertheless, I'm glad that I at least got to see her one more time. That is all a dying man wants in the end, to see the woman he loves by his side._

Bellamy was too caught up in the fact that he had just been shot and was slowly dying to notice what was going on around him, but when he heard that second and third gunshot it was like time suddenly stood still. All noise and sound died out and he moved his gaze away from the ceiling to see Clarke sitting next to him, panting heavily, holding his gun in her hand. Then he turned to look at the top of the stairs only to see the back of Pike's feet. _What the… Is he dead?_ "Clarke…you…"

By the sound of his voice she got out of her daze and turned immediately her attention to him and whispered gently and reassuring, "Shh…you shouldn't speak right now. You need to save your strength, you will need medical attention right away as soon as we get the hell out of here."

He shook his head, knowing that there wasn't enough time for them to escape the fire and get him some help, not without help. "It's too late, Princess."

"No!" Clarke exclaimed, shaking her head. "Don't say that! You're not dying. I won't allow it. You're going to be okay."

Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to press her hand to his wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. It tore his heart out to see her so sad and broken up. The only thing ever he wanted was to make her happy and smile, something that was a rare yet extraordinary sight to see and experience, but soon he wouldn't be able to anymore.

Unable to see more of her tears, Bellamy reached out his hand and touched her cheek, drying her tears away. Then he sighed slowly and contently before he said in a low voice, almost a whisper, "I…I wanted to tell you something I didn't get the chance to tell you before you left. Something I regretted I didn't tell you when you left and will definitely regret it when I leave this world without you knowing the truth…I love you, Clarke, my brave princess. You changed my world…gave me love, forgiveness and so much more than you could ever imagine…and for that I'm grateful. Thank you, and may we meet again…?"

Somewhere in his speech he started to have more and more difficulty breathing and his body became more and more tired. It had gotten to the point where his eyes had become so heavy that he could barely keep them up, but he forced himself through it and used the last piece of strength he had to lift his head up to kiss her warm and soft lips before his eyes fell and the whole world went black. _Octavia…Clarke…_

* * *

"Bellamy! Bellamy, please don't leave me!" Clarke sobbed, begging him to open up so she could his warm kind brown eyes, but he didn't. And she was sitting next to him, left all alone, with only her tears and grief as company. _Please, come back to me._

She leaned her head down and whispered with love and grief in her voice, "I love you." Then she kissed him gently on those still slightly warm lips. She hugged and caressed his face for what seemed like forever, she didn't care about the fire going on or whether she would live or die. The only thing she wanted was to stay right there by Bellamy's side and never leave it again. However fate had other plans in store for the two of them.

* * *

 _People always spoke about how they would finally receive the peace and the rest they wished and deserved after they died. And when I died I too believed and craved for the exact same thing despite knowing I probably wouldn't get it because of the mistakes I have made in my life. But still, I don't remember people ever saying that the path to death was so loud and bright?_

Bellamy woke up to bright lights and chaos, the first indicator that he should have picked up on that he was nowhere near being in fact dead, at least not yet anyway, bathed in a pain he could feel all the way to his bones.

Everything was just one big haze to him. The only firm person in the midst of the lights and the chaos was an older woman who bore remarkable similarities with Clarke. _Could this be her mother? She has to be since Clarke told me that her none of her people had any siblings due to the laws and regulations. But why is she here?_ Regardless of the reason why she was there, the woman was yelling at the people around them, in a commanding manner, but kept looking down at him, reassuring him that he was going to be all right but he had to keep on fighting. _God, it gives me the chills to see Clarke's mother act like her._ He didn't say anything, instead lost consciousness again.

And the next time he woke up his surroundings were calm and peaceful, almost to the point where he mistook it for being heaven, but caught himself when he saw Clarke sleeping on his bedside. _Unless heaven is a place on earth, I'm most definitely still alive._

He moved his arm slightly to touch her, feeling his body ache in agonizing pain, which made him groan loudly enough to wake his dear princess from her slumber as she opened her eyes and lifted her head, "Bellamy?"

"Guess you can't rid of me after all, Princess." Bellamy replied with a smirk. She lightly punched his arm, which wouldn't have hurt much if he hadn't already been in enough pain as he was. So he groaned again and she instantly apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. I shouldn't have joked about something like that," Bellamy interrupted, putting his hand over hers. "I mean, I thought I was dying and I scared you by saying goodbye to you." _And now she knows the true extent of my feelings. The feelings we both knew were there, but were too scared to say to each other out loud before._

Clarke nodded her head, but didn't say anything that would lift his guilt and his concerns. Instead she placed a hand on his cheek, caressing him with so much love and caution, almost like he was made out of glass that would shatter at any moment. Her gaze was low, solely focused on his lips, before she softly said, "Shut up, Bellamy."

Then she leaned in and kissed him so passionately that it caught completely off guard. _What? Why? I don't…_ Those were the only things he managed to reassemble in his shocked brain before he responded passionately to the kiss and ran his right hand around her neck, face, and her hair. Feeling her, touching her, kissing her was like the perfect remedy to his pain. It made him forget all his pain, his problems. But he knew that the real world was still out there and they had only a little time before they had to go back to be the people they needed to be, not who they are or wanted to be. _I do plan on sticking around, even though I'm currently unable to go anywhere at the moment, and staying by her side. Seeing death in the face have made me realize that life is too short, especially if you have regrets. So I don't intend on wasting my second chance being with her again._ Still regardless of everything that was going on and might happen in the future, he planned on enjoying every second of the peace and the love he was allowed to share with his love.

* * *

When they finally pulled away their eyes were closed, their forehead leaning against one another, and took comfort in the silence before Clarke finally broke it and said, "I'm so happy that you are alive. I thought that you were dead or least not far from it when you closed your eyes. And I…I realized that I didn't want to be in this world anymore if you are not in it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Bellamy. You took away the guilt and the darkness and brought love into my world. To lose that was unbearable and I was willing to follow you to death, knowing that without you I wouldn't survive because I didn't want to anymore regardless of my friends, my people. If it hadn't been for Jasper and Monty finding me, helping me bring you back to the camp, even without knowing if there was still any hope in saving you, I would be dead."  
She knew that telling him this brought several conflicting feelings, not just to her, but to him as well. However she had been too afraid before to tell him her feelings, at least in words, and now that he was here and alive she wasn't going to waste this second chance. _Love is the key to all happiness and you have to be open to that. To show and tell the person you love that you love them, even though it scares you and make you feel vulnerable, and knowing that they love you in return is after all the greatest thing in the world._ "And I promised myself, once you woke up that I would tell you what I couldn't before."

"And what's that, Clarke?" Bellamy asked, his eyes expressing deep concern for her, which made the feeling in her chest grow stronger.

"I love you."

He smiled at her, with the happiest smile she has ever seen, and quickly answered back, "I love you too." They he swooped her into yet another passionate kiss, one that didn't end as quickly as they first one did.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews, favourite and/or followings I have received, and hope that you guys will continue doing so cause it motivates me to write.**

 **The next chapter will be the last one for this story. A short epilogue to tie it all together. But I'm warning you now that it will be a fluffy happy ending, which I personally have nothing against, but I know that some have issues with that (along with my habit of ending things with cliffhangers). Regardless, that's how I'm going to end it and I hope you respect that and like it in the end.**

 **For other news, I'm currently busy with real life that I don't have as much time writing as I once did, hence why I have answered the possible q** **uestions regarding whether or not I am starting a new story or continuing on _Devotion_ in previous author's notes. In case you have forgotten then I'm telling you that I have a couple of ideas roaming around my head and have already written a little on a new possible Modern AU, but it's nowhere ready to be published yet. I personally prefer to have a few chapters written before I release the story, giving me enough time to continue writing while you guys enjoy what I have written, and I planning on doing just that so a new story wouldn't be out before next year or so. But then again anything can happen. As for _Devotion_ , I'm just at a loss where to take it, even though I love writing in this genre, but I feel I'm just really bad at it. So like I said before it will remain on hiatus for now.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow (this is the second last chapter after all).**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

 ** _Epilogue_**

Life isn't easy.

Never has been and it never will be easy despite how much people like to try and fool themselves that. The fact is that it just isn't so. He would know, not only because of his sad and bloodied past as the Heda's personal torturer, but because of all the struggles he and Clarke had to face in the aftermath of what happened back in his sanctuary.

Naturally a lot of the problems the two of them faced had something to do with the general hatred and distrust her people had towards him, not just because he was a grounder, but because of his relationship with Clarke that had pushed people over the edge and followed Pike into the mess, which ultimately ended with a lot of them getting hurt and a couple of deaths, including Pike's. _Not that any of them would ever admit that they were the ones that made a mistake in following Pike in the first place and that is really why people had died in that fire._

It took some time for all of them to get used to his presence, both in the camp as well as in Clarke's personal life, but eventually the Sky People tolerated and accepted him as part of them. He had even made a few friends, like Miller and Raven, and had taken it upon himself to teach the younger kids around camp how to read and write, a job he found great joy in doing, as well as teaching the delinquents and any of the willing adults how to fight whether it was in hand-to-hand combat or with a weapon of their own personal choice.

Regarding how things between him and Clarke, well, it was a definitely a journey. It was a journey filled with ups and downs. They loved and fought each other like crazy, or as the delinquents called it 'like an old married couple', that could go on for days and days until they finally sat down and talked things out between them. It was hard at times, but at the end of the day it was all worth it because he has received more than he could ever want or ever imagine. Now he had friends, family and a woman that he loved and there was nothing in the world he would trade those things for in the whole entire world. _Love is truly a priceless treasure that I would never regret or give up for anything._

* * *

"Daddy?"

Bellamy looked down to see his young dark-haired, blue-eyed daughter lying in bed, waiting impatiently for him to tell her a bedtime story. He chuckled as he leaned in closer to her bedside, "Yes, Princess. What is it?"

"Can you please tell me a story now?"

"Of course. Which one do you want to hear this time? A story about your Auntie O or a story from Greek mythology?" Bellamy asked, curious to see what she was in the mood to hear about tonight.

His daughter pouted, thinking hard over her decision before she answered with a grin, "Tell me the story about the Princess and the Rebel King."

 _Of course she wants to hear that one. Why wouldn't she? It is after all her favorite story._ Bellamy thought to himself as he once again chuckled by her choice. "Why? You have heard that one a million times before. You probably know the story better than I do."

"That's because you always manage to tell her the story wrong." Clarke interrupted. She stood by the door, looking in on him and their sweet daughter before she approached the bed, brushing her daughter's curls before she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, which made her daughter groan in disgust. "Seriously? You make it sound like I was in the wrong when I tried to escape you through the window and when I fled out to the forest."

"Well, you were," Bellamy argued with a grin. Clarke only rolled her eyes and murmured ass underneath her breath. "Both times. But you are welcome to sit here and correct me. I know you're going to do it anyway."

"Don't mind if I do." Clarke answered back, which made their daughter giggled before they all settled down as he began telling the story that changed his life forever, in the most unexpected and greatest way possible.

Bellamy coughed before he began the story. "Once upon a time, there was a brave princess went on a mission to save her friend from monsters when she stumbled upon the Rebel King…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That's it. The end, I really hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **I want to thank you all for all of the reviews, favourite and/or followings I have received over the course of this story, and hope that you guys will continue doing so even now after its all done, cause it motivates me to continue to write stories for our favourite couple.**

 **Like I mentioned a couple of times before, I'm currently busy with real life that I don't have as much time writing as I once did, hence why I have answered the possible q** **uestions regarding whether or not I am starting a new story or continuing on _Devotion_ in previous author's notes. In case you have forgotten then I'm telling you that I have a couple of ideas roaming around my head and have already written a little on a new possible Modern AU, but it's nowhere ready to be published yet. I personally prefer to have a few chapters written before I release the story, giving me enough time to continue writing while you guys enjoy what I have written, and I planning on doing just that so a new story wouldn't be out before next year or so. But then again anything can happen. As for _Devotion_ , I'm just at a loss where to take it, even though I love writing in this genre, but I feel I'm just really bad at it. So like I said before it will remain on hiatus for now.**

 **If you're sad over that this story is finished then check out my other Bellarke stories and more on my profile or just search around (it's up to you how you guys do it).**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.** **For future reference, I will use quotes from various films, tv shows and etc. So I want to disclaim it too.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow, even though it's done.**

 **Yours,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
